Hide Your Love Away
by Jade-Max
Summary: A sequel to my story "I Need You"... A/P romance and Obi/OC involvement. What happens when the Chancellor catches up with Anakin and Pamde and threatens their future?
1. Part 1

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any this, all the characters (Except my original) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
AN: This is the sequel to my story "I Need You" (http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=976953) I suggest you read it before you read this one. Some things in this story won't make complete sense without the other one.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away.  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Padmé Amidala looked down in the cradle at the foot of her bed and smiled. Her twins, Luke and Leia, slept soundly, the hum of the ship a continual balm. She was exhausted. 63 and a half hours of labour was enough to exhaust anyone. She leaned back in her bed and closed her eyes, reaching up to rub her forehead. A gentle hand took its place and she opened her eyes, smiling softly. "Anakin."  
  
He smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her brow. "Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
She shrugged, "I'm so tired."  
  
He gently eased her up and added another pillow behind her head, "Sleep, Angel. After that you deserve it. I swear I'll never put you through that again."  
  
She laughed weakly, "Sure, my handsome husband."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
She nodded, "I'm perfect, Anakin. I have a loving husband who's kidnapped me from the universe and put me first, I have two gorgeous children who look like their father."  
  
"Just Luke. Leia looks like you."  
  
She smiled as he cupped her face in his palm, "Alright. I have two gorgeous children who look like us, and a ship to myself with a husband who waits on me hand and foot. Just let me sleep, Anakin, I'll be fine."  
  
He sighed, "Sleep then, I'll wake you in a while."  
  
She smiled gratefully and closed her eyes, Anakin watching her. She was beautiful, even drained from child bearing. He leaned down and gently kissed her before turning away. He went to the cradle and looked down at the tiny pink babies. Twins. Who'd have thought they'd create twins! He reached down and gently stroked Luke's face. The baby gurgled in his sleep and curled closer to his sister.   
  
Anakin turned from them and left the room, heading towards the cockpit.   
  
"How is she?"  
  
Anakin settled himself back into the co-pilot's seat and leaned his head back warily, looking at his old Master, "She's tired. I can understand that. 63 hours of labour, Obi-Wan! Who'd have thought labour would last that long?"  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled, clapping his young friend on the shoulder, "Congratulations, Anakin."  
  
Anakin's smile was a half-smile, "Thanks."  
  
"You did very well easing her pain with the Force during labour. You're probably not in much better shape than she is!"  
  
Anakin chuckled, "Nope. Force I'm tired, I could sleep for a galactic week."  
  
"Go join your wife. Oh, this came for you." Obi-Wan held out a data rod, "It's encrypted so I couldn't read it."  
  
Anakin took it, feeling a tingle of dread race down his spine, "Thanks. I appreciate you staying with us Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged, "It's what friends do, Anakin. Grab some sleep, I'll be leaving you two shortly, Master Yoda has need of me."  
  
Anakin clapped his friend on the shoulder before retiring to the cabin at the back he shared with his wife. The message could wait until he was more awake.  
  
  
Padmé woke to the sound of rustling in the room. Her eyes fluttered open to see her husband lifting one of the twins in his arms. The squirming bundle was place, carefully, in the crook of his arm, his face showing his wonderment as he looked down at it. Padmé wasn't sure how she knew, but he was looking down at his daughter. "Anakin?"  
  
He looked up at her, a soft smile on his lips, "How are you feeling?"  
  
Her head fell back against the pillow, "Sore. How're the twins?"  
  
"Leia's a little fussy, but Luke's still sleeping." he carried the bundle to the bed and sat on the edge. "Want to hold her?"  
  
Padmé's smile was wistful, "Can you give her up for five minutes?"  
  
Anakin bent down and kissed his daughter on the forehead before helping Padmé sit and handed the baby to her mother, "I think I'll last for five. Or maybe I'll just hold both of you," he slid an arm around her shoulder as she held their child. "I can't believe I almost gave this up," he murmured near her ear, kissing her cheek.  
  
She turned to look at him, "You came back. That's all that matters."  
  
His smile was a slash of white in the dim cabin, "You brought me home."  
  
They shared a lingering kiss until Leia made a whimpering noise and began to fuss. Padmé pulled back and gently pushed him away, "Go find Obi-Wan, it's got to be time for you to pilot soon. Give the Jedi a break and let him sleep."  
  
Anakin slid off the bed, kissing her before he stood and nodded, "Yes, milady."  
  
She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, grinning, "Don't start that, Skywalker."  
  
He grinned, catching the pillow and floating it back to her using the Force, "Just teasing, Angel."  
  
She was baring her breast to the infant as he ducked out, closing the door behind him. He stretched, cracking his back. After 6 months on this ship, he was starting to feel cramped, regardless of the company. He made his way to the cockpit and slid into the seat. "You awake?"  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes flew open in surprise, "What?"  
  
Anakin chuckled, "I'll fly for a while, you go sleep for a bit."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at him but nodded, "Alright. Just remember this isn't a pod racer and you have delicate cargo on board."  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes, "Yes master."  
  
Obi-Wan's smile was warm, "Fly straight, Anakin. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And with you. Sleep well." He turned forward as Obi-Wan left the cabin and relaxed in his seat. He could feel the occupants of the craft through the Force, feel where they were and relaxed. This was his home now. This was where he belonged. The datarod felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket as the occupants of the ship settled down into a background lull. He could feel Obi-wan dropping into a Force induced sleep, feel Padmé's amusement as Luke woke and demanded to be fed like his sister.  
  
Shaking his head, he carefully shielded his thoughts and pulled the rod from his pocket. He gently tossed it from hand to hand, feeling as if reading it would change his entire life. He couldn't explain why. Shaking away the feeling he locked the cockpit door and slid the rod into his data pad. Text only. He grimaced, seeing the encryption code. The Chancellor had finally found him.   
  
Anakin's hand clenched around the datapad unconsciously and he froze. The anger that was starting to roil through his system was controlling his reaction and he took a deep breath, consciously letting it drain away. Anger would defeat him and take him away from his family. He couldn't let that happen. His lips thinned to a flat line as he entered the proper encryption and the symbols on the pad formed words of Basic.  
  
  
Skywalker,  
  
Don't think you can hide from me, I know every move you make. Turn yourself into me on Couruscant in two standard weeks and I'll ensure nothing happens to your wife.  
  
Supreme Chancellor Palpatine  
  
  
Anakin closed his eyes. There it was, on file, a threat to his family. He opened his eyes and reread the message, sitting up straight. No, the threat was only to Padmé. Did Palpatine know they had children? With a wave of his hand he unlocked the door and got to his feet. Checking the autopilot to make sure they'd come out of hyperspace where they intended too, he left the cockpit. He had to speak with Padmé about this; she deserved to know.  
  
  
Padmé was putting Luke back in his cradle as Anakin stepped into the small room. He waited until she was back in bed before coming to sit next to her. A gentle kiss on the back of her hand brought a smile to her face, "What's wrong, Anakin?"  
  
He offered her the pad, "Palpatine hasn't been removed from power yet. He hides his trail too well for us to ever get enough evidence to make him resign. He's threatened you if I don't return to him."  
  
She paled noticeably and Anakin wondered if he'd been smart to tell her so soon after the birth of their children. She was so fragile right now and, having seen her at her worst and her best, he forgot she sometimes needed to be coddled. She clenched her fingers around his and squeezed, "You aren't leaving me to go back to him."  
  
He nodded, "I know, Angel, I wasn't even considering it." Liar, his mind shouted, of course you were considering it if it will save her.  
  
"Then what will we do?" Her gaze went to where the twins were sleeping in the cradle. "Palpatine can't know about the twins, can he?"  
  
Anakin bowed his head, "I don't know. He didn't mention them, but they have a strong Force signature. At least, to me they do, Obi-Wan says he can feel them, but only if he concentrates. There's a good chance that, without knowing they exist, he can't detect them in the Force."  
  
Padmé shifted over in the bed and wrapped her arms around his chest, "Anakin, look at me."  
  
He did as she asked and she could see the turmoil in his eyes. Her smile was soft, "If we have too, we'll take the twins to your step-brother. Palpatine will never think to look for them there. We have to go back and face him eventually, you have to face him, we can't keep running forever."  
  
"I can't face him. I almost gave in when I was fighting the Sith to save you, how can I fight a Sith Lord and expect to win?"  
  
"How can you not and expect to continue living, Anakin?"  
  
He kissed her lingeringly, "I'll think about it, Angel, but sleep. I should go check the ship's course again."  
  
She allowed him to tuck her in; feeling exhausted from their talk, and closed her eyes as he left the cabin. Sleep was long in coming for her disturbed thoughts.  
  
  
Anakin settled back into the cockpit chair and looked at the starlines flying past. What was he going to do? He automatically checked the course, saw there was really no need for his attention, and sank back into his thoughts. Padmé was right, he realized. There were a lot of mysteries surrounding the Sith Lord who'd been his master. The council had been told just last month of his prior activities and, though they'd wanted to expel him from the order, Master Yoda had stepped in.  
  
He frowned. Master Yoda sure spent a lot of time dealing with just his problems. Well, he wasn't a child anymore. He had his own children to think about now and it was time he started ensuring they had a place to grow up. A safe place beyond the reach of Palpatine. His lips flattened into a firm line. Padmé was right. The Sith Lord was his responsibility. Like it or not, he'd have to find a way to face Palpatine. Not only face him, but walk away intact. That, was going to be the biggest challenge of all.  
  
  
Obi-Wan stood next to the hatchway that led to the small, one-man fighter he'd take to Courscant. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you through this, Anakin?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, Obi-Wan." He extended his hand, clasping the forearm of his friend and Master in a firm grip, "Thank you for all of your help. Tell Master Yoda..."  
  
Obi-Wan squeezed the other man's forearm back. He was so young, not even 21 yet, and here he was dealing with the responsibilities of a family. A family in danger. "I'll talk to him, Anakin. Call if you have need of me. May the Force be with you."  
  
"You too, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and ducked into the open hatchway, settling down in his fighter cockpit and checking the pre-flight sequence. It was primed and ready. He looked at Anakin, who had his hands on the controls to the hatch seal. Obi-Wan closed the cockpit and, raising a hand in farewell, waited until Anakin sealed the hatch. The small ship drifted away from the transport that was Anakin's home and refuge. At 200 metres, he engaged the engines and plotted his course for Couruscant.  
  
Anakin watched as Obi-Wan's ship went to hyperspace and closed his eyes. Everything fell to him now.   
  
He pushed away from the bulkhead and walked back towards the cockpit. He suddenly stopped in the hallway, his eyes gazing with disbelief at his wife. She stood, watching him, an infant in each arm. His strides were strong, sure, as he stepped towards her and gently took Leia from her mother's arms. "Should you be out of bed yet?"  
  
Padmé's smile was soft as she cocked her head up at her tall husband. She wore a white nightgown, her feet bare, her hair unbound, and looked more like a child than a new mother. He felt his heart melt at her smile. Sliding an arm around her shoulders, he hugged his family close.  
  
"I'm fine, Anakin. Honest. I'd like to join you flying the ship."  
  
"With the twins?"  
  
She nodded, pulling back. Leia and Luke had been hugged, gently, between them and the babies gurgled contentedly. "I haven't seen much of you since they were born with you and Obi-Wan piloting the ship. With Obi-Wan gone, I expect to see even less of you. I'm fine, really, I'd like to help run the ship again."  
  
He smiled, "Alright."  
  
"I know you don't... what?"  
  
He laughed at her incredulous expression. She'd obviously expecting a fight. Taking the opportunity, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I said alright, Angel. You need to feel needed and, to be honest, I'm lonely without your company. I'd like it very much if you'd sit with me in the cockpit."  
  
Her smile was brilliant as she slid her arm back around his waist. "I'm glad you're not going to insist I stay abed."  
  
He chuckled, "If you're well enough to be up and around, you're well enough to help. I know you're strong, Angel, I was just waiting for you to ask. Not that you have to," he amended hastily, "the long hours of labor were just taxing on you is all."  
  
She laughed softly, ducking her head to nuzzle a sleepy Luke, "I know, Anakin. I'm going to put these two to bed and then I'll join you, alright?"  
  
He nodded, allowing her to take Leia but not before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He ran a cautious hand over the peach-fuzz on Luke's head as his wife turned to take the twins back to their cradle. His smile was sad as he stepped into the cockpit. How could he give them up into Owen's care if it came down to that? He loved his children, as much as he loved his wife, if not more.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
He turned, laughing when he saw her. She'd changed into a baggy set of trousers and a loose shirt. His, if he wasn't mistaken at the length. He opened his arms and she went willingly, tilting her head for his kiss. He was affectionate by nature, and though she wasn't, she relished each of his caresses, his kisses. Anakin sank down into the pilot's seat, pulling her onto his lap as he broke the kiss and tucked her head under his chin, "Alone at last, Angel."  
  
She smiled, "Alone, but unable to do anything about it," she sighed, "not for another five standard months anyway."  
  
His arms tightened around her, "I love Luke and Leia, Angel, but I'm never putting you through that kind of pain again."  
  
Her head came up, brown eyes meeting serious blue, "Is that your choice, Anakin?"  
  
He nodded, "I felt everything you went through, ever contraction, ever spasm, as if it were my own body. I helped you what I could with the Force, but..."  
  
She gently cupped his face, "Anakin, you didn't fail me. I know you feel like you did, I can see it in your eyes. I love you, Anakin Skywalker. You gave me, gave us, a precious gift in our children, I wouldn't trade anything for that, not even a pain-free labor. I can, and would, endure the pain if it means bringing another part of us into this galaxy."  
  
"Even if it means they might someday be hunted, as I am?" he asked, his voice raw. He'd been humbled by her admission, but he needed to ask the questions.  
  
She nodded, "Even if it means they may never know their father," her eyes filled with tears, "they're a part of you and I, and nobody can change that. Not Palpatine, not Master Yoda, not even death. They will be as strong, if not stronger, than you in the Force some day, of that I have no doubt. They love you, and so do I."  
  
He ducked his head, burying his face in the soft fall of her hair. "I'm scared, Angel," he admitted brokenly, "I don't want to lose you, or the twins, but what if I'm not strong enough to turn away again, what if nobody is there to catch me?"  
  
Her arms snaked around his neck, hugging him tightly, holding him in the shelter of her body and soul, "I'll always be here to catch you, Anakin. You've never let me down, I could do no less."  
  
"I have let you down. I almost lost you because of my weakness."  
  
She turned her head and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "No, Anakin. You fought for me, you found me when everyone else believed I was, I am, dead. You never gave up hope of finding me. In doing so, you have never let me down."  
  
He shuddered in her grasp, "What did I do to deserve you?" he asked softly.  
  
"You loved me."  
  
In the darkness of the cockpit, the two lovers held onto one another as the stars sat in silent repose outside. Their future was fast approaching, their lives perhaps in jeopardy, but the safe haven they found in each other's arms couldn't be denied. Silently they held each other until the wail of a child brought them to their feet. They'd deal with the future one day at a time. 


	2. Part 2

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any this, all the characters (Except my original) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The office of the Supreme Chancellor was shrouded in darkness. Silence filled the air, surrounding the lone figure at the tranparisteel window like a cloak. His hood was pulled back off his sad, features, displaying skin stretched tautly across his hawkish visage. A receding hairline of curly white hair topped the image. The Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked like an aging, harmless old man.   
  
But looks were deceiving.   
  
He turned from the window as the door to his office opened, admitting a young woman with jade green eyes. She wore a grey body suit the color of shadows, and a half mask that hid most of her features from view. Covering her eyes and slanted across the lower half of her face, it wrapped around the back of her head. Palpatine looked at her dispassionately. She was a well built woman, lithe and strong, but graceful. She was the perfect instrument.  
  
"Remove your mask."  
  
She knelt on the floor before him, reaching one slim hand up to remove the mask. Golden hair tumbled about her shoulders as the mask was removed, framing a face with classic bone structure. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that.  
  
"Your report."  
  
She bowed her head, her green eyes focusing on his feet. "Skywalker and his wife are nowhere in this sector of space, your Excellency. Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi has recently returned from a mission to the planet Corvis Minor. I cracked the codes on his ship but an hour ago. He was never near Corvis Minor, and was, in fact, in the outer rim. He wiped the memory logs before I could get to them."  
  
Palpatine stroked his face with one hand, regarding the woman thoughtfully. "You have done well, Jade. I have another task for you."  
  
She waited silently, her eyes on the floor.  
  
Palpatine stepped towards her, "The medical droids will give you a compound that will allow you to conceive a child at this time. You are to go to them, receive the injection and then, I want you to seduce Jedi Kenobi through any means necessary."  
  
Her eyes flew to his face, her shock radiating out in wave. "But, my lord!"  
  
His eyes hardened, "You will do this. I must know Skywalker's whereabouts. Do not fail me, Jade, by adding your force potential to his, you should create a child who can serve me when you are gone. If Skywalker refuses to turn, your child will be my chosen one."  
  
She bowed her head and fought back the wave of revulsion she felt at trying to seduce a high and mighty Jedi. If nothing else, this would be a form of revenge. She nodded. "Yes, my Master. I will not fail you."  
  
He motioned for her to leave and, rising, bowed to him one last time before exiting the room. Palpatine turned back to the window, waving his hand at the intercom, "The medical lab if you please," he said in silky tones, so different from his harsh words of before. The perfect disguise, for the perfect plot. His smile was tight. He wouldn't fail. 


	3. Part 3

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any this, all the characters (Except my original) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Anakin teased Luke with his fingers as the infant lay spread out on the bunk before him. Leia was playing with a lock of her mother's hair as she changed the dressing on her daughter. "They're so perfect."  
  
Padmé smiled at his wondering tone, "Of course they are."  
  
He chuckled, "Your pride in our daughter and son seems to be your biggest emotion," he teased, "is there any room left for me?"  
  
She laughed, "You are my heart Anakin, they just join you in its space. So what are we going to do? Do we go back and Face Palpatine or do you think we can continue living like this. On the run with no safe haven."  
  
Anakin sighed, "We fight," his words were soft, "I set our course for Tattooine a couple hours ago. Owen won't be expecting us, but you were right. Palpatine will never think to look for the kids there." He lowered his head and blew gently on Luke's belly, drawing a delighted giggle from his son. He smiled. "I'll miss them when it's time."  
  
Padmé finished with Leia and sat on the bed next to where he lay with their son, "So will I, but if we want to be able to grow old with them, we've got to do this now. With Palpatine in power, how can we hope to lead a relatively normal life if he's hunting us?"  
  
Anakin nodded, "I know. It doesn't make it any easier though."  
  
She gently ruffled his hair, "We're doing this for them, love, you know that. It's not easy for me either, but if I spend all of my time worrying, we'll never get anything done. Concentrate on what we have to do and believe we'll see them again."  
  
He turned his head to look at her, a crooked smile on his lips, "You're so wise, it's no wonder you were the best senator in the senate. You're right of course." He picked his son up, "Come on Luke, it's time for your nap."  
  
Luke's face screwed up as if he was going to cry, and Anakin sent an unthinking wave of comfort to the infant. He quieted instantly, looking deep into the blue eyes of his father. His toothless smile was brilliant as he made a grabbing motion at hit father's hair. Anakin almost dropped his son in shock as the impression of a hug wrapped around him. Small, ghost-like arms wrapped around his neck, broadcasting a thank you through the Force.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
"Luke used the Force."  
  
Padmé looked at her infant son and back to her husband, "Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded, "He gave me a Force hug."  
  
Padmé smiled as Luke gurgled. Anakin set the baby down in his crib as Padmé put Leia beside her brother. "Are you alright, Anakin?"  
  
He nodded again, smiling rakishly at her, "That was incredible. I thought holding him in my arms for the first time was a moment that couldn't possibly be matched, but I find myself bursting with awe and happiness at his action." His gaze went to where Luke and Leia were curling up together, their tiny yawns identical. He stood and extended a hand to her, "Come on, we have a ship to prepare for our return to Couruscant."  
  
Padmé accepted his hand and left it in his as they walked towards the cockpit. There was a comfortable silence between them, the silence of understanding and companionship that had always been theirs. Well, not always, she amended silently. Before she'd accepted her love for Anakin a year ago, she'd thought him nothing but a child. How wrong she had been, and she was thankful for it.  
  
"Deep thoughts, Angel?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, just remembering the day you convinced me to marry you."  
  
He chuckled, stopping to gently stroke her cheek, "You've made me the happiest man in the galaxy, Padmé, I hope you know that."  
  
She turned her head and placed a kiss in his palm. "The same you've done for me, Anakin, how could I do any less?"  
  
His smile was swift, "Come on, or I'll forget I can't touch you for another 5 galactic months."  
  
Her laughter echoed in the hallway as they ducked into the cockpit.  
  
  
Padmé was at the controls when a second message came in for Anakin the next day. They were nearing Tatooine already and she felt a pang of sorrow. Soon, she'd have to give up her children so that she could ensure they'd be able to grow up free. She closed her eyes against the sudden rush of loss that assailed her.  
  
"Padmé?"  
  
She felt the sting of tears and blinked rapidly before turning to Anakin, "I'm alright."  
  
He stepped into the cockpit and knelt in front of her, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? I can face Palpatine on my own. If I don't make it back, at least the twins will have one of their parents."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cradled his head in her lap, "Where you go, I go. I wouldn't be able to stay here quietly knowing you are going to be facing without me."  
  
He closed his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you sure, Angel?"  
  
She nodded, even though he couldn't see her, "How could I stay, Anakin, knowing what you've been through already? Palpatine is going to try and take you away from me again, I refuse to sit idle and watch him try. You're mine, and it's about time I fought for you."  
  
He chuckled, turning his head to look up at her, "I thought you already had. Telling that Sith creature he couldn't have me took guts."  
  
She smiled at him, continuing to run her nails over his scalp, drawing a low purr from his throat, "It was more bravado than courage," she admitted, "I was so angry that someone had kept you away from me for so long that I couldn't stand the thought of something else stealing you again when you'd finally come back to me. As angry as I was, Anakin, you know I never stopped loving you, right?"  
  
He nodded, straightening so he was almost looking into her eyes from where he knelt, "I knew. I know. It's in your eyes, Padmé. When you looked at me before you left I saw that you loved me, even if you said you weren't sure you could say it to me again. I saw it, and I saw what I'd destroyed by my actions. I lost your trust and that was a blow I hadn't expected." He sighed, "I made a lot of mistakes, didn't I?"  
  
"We both did. I should have told you I was pregnant before I left," she gently stroked his face, "you had a right to know. You'd changed though and I didn't know how you'd react. This is why I have to come with you, can't you see that?"  
  
He nodded, his hands tightening on her waist, "What if he tries to use you against me, Angel?"  
  
She was quiet at his softly spoken question. Could Palpatine use her against him? "I don't have an answer to that. I know that if it comes down to it, he'll try and play on your emotions." Her lips kicked up into an affectionate smile, "You always were too emotional to be a Jedi. It's your strength, but also a weakness. If he tries to use me against you it will be in the capacity of a trap. I love you, Anakin, but I'd rather die than see you turn."   
  
He closed his eyes against her words, trying to block them out. "Your life is worth more than mine, Padmé. I'd gladly turn if it meant keeping you safe."  
  
She cupped his cheek, waiting until he opened his eyes to look at her. "That's what he'll do, don't you see? Palpatine knows it, Anakin. He knows how much you love me and he'll try to get you to give up your life so that he'll spare me."  
  
"Then why are you going if you know he's going to do that?"  
  
"Because I have to. Everyone thinks I'm dead, remember? Appearing after six months of absence will get people asking questions. He won't expect me to come back."  
  
"You're going to try and throw a dark lord of the Sith off balance with your presence?" He would have laughed if he wasn't so worried about the possible outcomes, "Are you sure that's wise, love?"  
  
"Wise? Probably not. Not conductive to long life, either. Dormé died because of his ambition, Anakin, she deserves to be avenged. I have to make Palpatine pay for what he's trying to do to my family. I won't lose you, not again."  
  
He buried his face in her lap, his words a plea, "Hold me, Angel."  
  
Her heart going out to this sensitive man who was her husband, she cradled him close and held him, feeling moisture soaking through the fabric of her pants. Murmuring softly to him, she rubbed his hair and back, holding him close and telling him without words that she would hold him next to her heart. And this time she wouldn't let him go.  
  
She pulled back after several minutes, "Anakin?"  
  
He raised his head, his eyes dry, his expression serious, "Something wrong?"  
  
She nodded, flipping a datapad out of a compartment and offering it to him, along with a datarod, "This came for you while you were in the back."  
  
He took the items gingerly and moved to sit in his seat. He hooked the rod into the pad and keyed the sequence. He closed his eyes briefly. Another message from the Chancellor.  
  
"Is it from Palpatine?"  
  
He nodded, opening his eyes as he keyed in the encryption sequence, reading the short text.  
  
  
Skywalker,  
  
A reminder. Your life is mine or your wife's is forfeit. Be there or she dies.  
  
Master Sidious  
  
  
He swallowed hard and offered the pad to Padmé, looking out the front view ports. Padmé's sharp intake of breath made him wince. She knew what Palpatine wanted from him, knew what they would be walking into. "You can still stay with the twins. He can't reach you here."  
  
Her hand was gentle on his shoulder, "Never. I go where you go."  
  
He closed his eyes, laying his cheek against her hand and allowed her to leave it at that. Soon, they'd be facing the biggest challenge of their lives. 


	4. Part 4

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any this, all the characters (Except my original) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Less than an hour later, they entered the dual sun system that held Tatooine. Anakin had composed himself, and was now in control once again. At least, he looked at way. To Padmé, he was still scared of what could happen, but resolved to do the right thing. She'd never be more proud of him.  
  
Anakin checked the coordinates of the Lars moisture farm as he brought the ship around and began his approach at the planet. Beside him, Padmé was checking the sensor readouts, making sure they wouldn't encounter a dust storm. He glanced at her profile, feeling blessed to have such an incredible woman as his wife. He wouldn't fail her. Turning his gaze back to the controls, he brought the ship down across the dune sea, the boxy starship streaking across the sandy plain faster than any pod racer. Within minutes they were approaching the Lars homestead.  
  
Settling the ship down without a bump, Anakin cycled the engines down to standby and sat back. "We're here. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
Padmé turned to look at him, nodding, "I am, Anakin. You?"  
  
He shook his head, "No. But we have to if we want them to have a future."  
  
She reached out and grasped his hand in hers as the wine of the repulsorlifts died away and finally stood. "I'll go prepare the twins."  
  
He watched her go, taking a fortifying breath. If Padmé could do this calmly, how could he do anything less? A movement outside caught his eye and he looked up. His step-brother, Owen, stood looking at their ship. He was older than Anakin remembered him, having grown much in the last year and a half. Owen was a man, and he had likely married his long time girlfriend, Beru Whitesun. Anakin exhaled and rose to his feet. It was time to ask his step-brother for the one thing he needed, and yet didn't want to do, most.  
  
He walked quickly through the halls of the ship that had been his home for the last six or so months and made his way to the landing ramp. As he passed the room where Padmé was preparing the twins, he could see her packing their bag. They didn't have much, but what they did would go with the children. He stepped down into the sweltering heat of the Tattooine suns and sweat instantly coated his forehead.  
  
A reluctant smile kicked up the corner of his mouth. Some things never changed. His steps long and easy, his stride purposeful, Anakin walked from the shade of the ramp and towards his step-brother.  
  
Owen Lars met him halfway, his expression stormy. "Anakin."  
  
Anakin shook the hand his step-brother extended, "Owen. You're looking good."  
  
"You look like hell. What brings you here?"  
  
Anakin resisted the sudden urge to smile. Trust Owen to dispense with the small talk. The simple would-be moisture farmer didn't have much use for the niceties of civilization. "Padmé and I have something to ask of you and Beru."  
  
Owen looked past Anakin's shoulder, his eyes widening in surprise. Anakin turned to find his wife carrying a bag slung over her shoulder, an infant in each arm. He quickly stepped to her side and relieved her of Luke. She smiled her thanks, using both arms to carry Leia. As they stepped out of the shadow of the ship, both children began to wail, too hot for comfort.  
  
Owen stood where Anakin had left him, watching as Anakin and Padmé slowly calmed the twins. He'd just started to compose himself when Beru came out of the homestead, "Owen? I thought I heard... Goodness, Anakin and Padmé? Come in, out of the hot sun. Owen, just don't stand there gawking, help Padmé with that bag!"  
  
Anakin looked up, offering a smile to the practical young as they were ushered into the welcoming shade of the homestead. Beru made sure they were settled at the main table with a drink before seating herself next to Owen. "We didn't know you were coming, Anakin."  
  
"We didn't trust the holo-net to relay this message," he admitted, "Padmé and I have a favor to ask."  
  
Owen and Beru exchanged looks before Owen spoke, "Why should we help you Anakin?"  
  
Anakin swallowed, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. My mother's marriage to your father made us step-brothers. I was hoping I could impose upon you to care for your niece and nephew."  
  
Owen's eyebrows hit his receding hairline, "Pardon?"  
  
Beru's smile was ecstatic, "Care for these two Angels?" she reached across and gently ran a finger over Leia's face. She looked up at Padmé, suddenly concerned, "Where are you going that you can't take your family with you?"  
  
Padmé looked at Anakin. "Back to Couruscant. The Supreme Chancellor is threatening to harm me if Anakin doesn't return. It's a long story, but we only have a limited timeframe to work with. Palpatine doesn't seem to know about the children," her voice was soft as she looked down at her sleeping daughter. "We don't want to expose them to him if we can help it. If something happens to us, at least they'll be safe."  
  
"So this could be for as long as they live," Owen observed slowly.  
  
Anakin nodded, "Yes. Their Jedi heritage is putting them in danger. You're not Jedi, by keeping them here and keeping them hidden, you're offering them a chance at a normal life."  
  
Owen looked at Beru, "We'll talk it over. You're welcome to stay for a while if you like."  
  
Padmé smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Beru stood and, after convincing Anakin to give up his son, led Padmé away to their temporary room.  
  
Anakin remained at the table, "She's your wife?"  
  
Owen nodded, "You knew she would be. You don't know what you're asking Anakin. Beru is barren, she can't have children."  
  
Anakin sat back, stunned by that revelation. Beru, sweet loveable Beru who would make a wonderful mother, couldn't have children? He swallowed hard. "If I had known I wouldn't have asked this of you. I can't trust anyone else with their lives, Owen, I just can't."  
  
Owen looked after the women, nodding once, before they fell into an uneasy silence. Both of them knew that if Anakin and Padmé didn't return the twins would be raised as a cherished son and daughter. But, if they did come back, taking them away from Beru might destroy her. Anakin swallowed hard. It was not a decision he wanted to make.  
  
  
  
Beru helped Padmé unpack a night's worth of clothing and supplies for the twins as they gurgled happily on the bed. They'd quickly adapted to the new surroundings. Beru was quiet, her gaze moving constantly to the infants on the bed.  
  
Padmé finally placed a hand on Beru's shoulder, smiling. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
Beru nodded, hoping Padmé wouldn't catch the sudden sheen of tears in her eyes, "They're prefect, Padmé."  
  
Padmé's brows drew together at the hitch in the other woman's voice. "What's the matter Beru?"  
  
Beru shook her head, gently dislodging Padmé's hand, "I'll never know what its like, that's all. I don't think you and Anakin know what you're asking of us, of me, by leaving the twins with us."  
  
She studied the stoic young woman, "Are you and Owen happy, Beru?"  
  
"That's not it."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Beru picked Leia up in her arms and gently rocked her before holding her against her breast, "I can't have children, Padmé. Owen loves me, and it makes no difference, but..."  
  
Padmé watched in stunned silence as Beru bowed her head, the baby held close to her heart. In sympathy and sudden understanding, she wrapped her arms around the other young woman. "I'm sorry."  
  
Beru's tears were quiet, her eyes shining as she looked up and met Padmé's eyes. "I've never been able to hold a baby, Padmé. Don't be sorry, even if you leave them here and come back to take them away some day, I will have had the opportunity to be a mother, even if its only for a short time."  
  
Padmé hugged her, careful of Leia, "Thank you."  
  
Beru said nothing as she gently rubbed the baby's back, her thoughts already turning to how she was going to convince Owen. Dry eyes, she sat in Padmé's embrace, her arms cradling the greatest gift in the galaxy. 


	5. Part 5

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any this, all the characters (Except my original) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Anakin and Padmé exited the homestead as the suns were setting, the twins sleeping, after being fed, in their bed. Anakin wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the edge of the slight rise near the doorway to watch the sunset. "Do you remember the last time we were out here?" he asked her softly.  
  
She didn't looked at him, her arm tightening around his waist, "You had to go find your mother." She could feel the strain in his frame, the surge of memories that were painful to this day, "It was the night you took your first steps away from me."  
  
"Is that how you viewed it?"  
  
She turned in his embrace, looking up at him, "How else could I? I was just starting to realize I loved you, and you were running off to find your mother. You brought me here to find her and then wouldn't let me go with you."  
  
He bent his head, resting his forehead against hers, "I'm glad you didn't come with me," he admitted softly, "you didn't see what I did to those raiders."  
  
Her hands crept up on his chest, covering his heart and sliding up to cup his face, "I didn't have to, Anakin. When you told me what you'd done... I loved you even then."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She shrugged, a faint smile on her lips, "Because you admitted to it. You didn't run from the pain or the responsibility. I can feel the tension in you even now, feel your desire to go running off to prove those actions wrong. You're human, love, I don't expect you to be perfect. A perfect husband, a perfect Jedi, would be boring."  
  
He lowered his head until their lips were a fraction away from touching, "A perfect Jedi would never have loved you."  
  
She melted into his kiss, feeling each of his emotions as they seemed to melt into her skin. His lips were demanding, sliding across hers in blatant possession as his tongue invaded her mouth. She angled her head under his, her hands anchoring him in place as they slid into his silken hair. Flush against him, she demanded everything from him, needed everything that he was demanding from her. Her tongue duelled with his, teasing, taunting, exciting. The groan in the back of his throat echoed the whimper in hers as his hands slid down across her body.  
  
He pulled away suddenly, burying his face in the side of her neck where she felt his teeth gently nip her skin. She shivered, turning her head and biting his ear in response, her breath feathering across the sensitive skin and making him shiver. "You're playing with fire."  
  
"Then burn me."  
  
She closed her eyes, wishing for nothing more than to be able to do just that, but pulled away. Not because she wanted to, but because she had to. "We can't, not yet."  
  
His breath caught in his throat. He'd forgotten. Groaning, he enfolded her close, "If I can't have you, then let me hold you."  
  
More than willing, she waited for the pulsing of desire in her blood to stop making her ears ring. Their breathing slowly came back to normal, the passion between them banked, but not extinguished, and back into control. The suns were down, cloaking them in darkness as they stood holding onto each other.  
  
In the doorway to the homestead, Beru watched the two lovers with a smile on her face. Turning, she went to find her man and the long delayed conversation.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan opened the door to his room, straightening his robe as he exited and turned towards the exit. He'd been probed and prodded, both with words and the Force, about his time with Anakin. He sighed. He needed a little down time.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
Deep in thought, his gaze came up as a musical voice slid into his mind. His eyes grew wide as he realized whom he was staring at, stopping in shock. "Tasha?"  
  
The woman smiled, stretching one hand out to him. "Welcome home, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry I didn't greet you when you first got back."  
  
He looked at her confused, "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you'd been expelled from the temple."  
  
Her laughter was musical and he couldn't help but take in her appearance. Jade green eyes laughed at him through lashes that were long and blonde, so light they almost disappeared against her flawless skin. Her hair lay, unbound, against her shoulders in a shimmering wave of molten sunshine. This was a woman he'd been trying to avoid for years. She placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head at him coquettishly, "I have a day pass. Actually I'm here to see if I can convince you to come out and play, I've missed the company of my rescuer. I haven't repaid you for saving me from slavery, you know."  
  
He took in her form-fitting gown, the cape she wore, the tiny slippers and saw that the almost sheer fabric could offer no protection from his gaze. He swallowed hard. He'd hoped she'd given up her ridiculous notions of gratitude. The fact that she was Force sensitive complicated matters. "You don't owe me anything. I don't see how you've missed me, from what I've heard you have no end of admirers, Pearl." He winced as he unconsciously used his nick name for her.  
  
Her laughter echoed through the hallway as she stepped towards him and linked her arm through his, "Now now, Obi-Wan, you know very well the only attention I want is from you. I'm still dancing, but at least I do it for me now."  
  
"If you'd followed the code you'd still be training."  
  
She waved her hand as if to dismiss the thought as they exited the temple and walked into the streets. Obi-Wan was tense in her presence, restrained. "Pish, I don't care. You Jedi have too many rules. Have fun with me tonight, Obi-Wan, forget about your rules and just be a man."  
  
He wasn't going to admit it was tempting to ignore those regulations in her company. She could easily make him forget all the reasons he had for not staying with her. Unaware he was being subconsciously manipulated, he quickly discarded them. He smiled down at the lithe young woman, placing his hand over hers in the crook of his elbow as he decided she was harmless. Whatever she had planned, he could more than handle. He was a Jedi Knight, after all. "I'll escort you tonight, Tasha, but no funny business."  
  
A slow smile crept onto her features as she led him towards the doors of one of the dance clubs where she held employment. "Call me Pearl, Obi-Wan," she purred.  
  
Against his better judgement, he followed her into the club.  
  
  
Owen paced the length of the bedroom he and Beru had shared for the past year. The one they'd occupied ever since his father had passed away. Beru sat on the bed, her hands folded in her lap.  
  
"I can't believe they're asking this of us," he fumed.  
  
"Who else would they ask, Owen?"  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
They were quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again, her words soft, "I'd like to take care of them, even if it's only for a little while."  
  
He spun on her, surprised. He walked towards her, stopping beside the bed, "Are you sure, Beru? I know what seeing them did to you."  
  
Tears smarted behind her eyes at his soft, caring words. Owen loved her, and though he didn't say it often, it showed clearly in his actions. She reached out and gently clasped his hand, "How can you even think of refusing them? They need our help, they trust us enough to leave their children, their future, in our care."  
  
He squeezed her hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of her fingers, "But at what cost?"  
  
Her smile was slight, "My heart, Owen. I'd love those children as if they were our own. Padmé knows it. I can't give you a child of your own, but I can help raise theirs in a good and loving home. Please Owen, do this for me. It may be my only chance to be a mother."  
  
He slid onto the bed next to her, searching her eyes. "That's what you want?"  
  
She nodded, "More than anything."  
  
Owen pulled her into his arms, "We'll help them."  
  
A brilliant smile lit her face as she went willingly into his embrace. 


	6. Part 6

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any this, all the characters (Except my original) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Anakin looked from Owen to Beru and back, "Are you sure?"  
  
Owen smiled slightly, "Do you want our help or not?"  
  
Padmé pulled Beru into a tight hug as Anakin held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. I just..." he glanced at Beru and his wife, "I know what this will cost you."  
  
Beru pulled away from Padmé and looked at Anakin. "The only thing it will cost, Anakin, is love. I promise you that your children will be loved as long as they are here."  
  
His throat closing, he pulled the small woman into his arms and gently hugged her, "Thank you."  
  
She lifted her head, "No, Anakin. Thank you for this gift."  
  
He released her, turning to where the twins lay in a make-shift cradle of hide. Padmé knelt next to it and ran a hand over the soft down on the heads of the babies. "Mommy loves you," she told them softly before bending down and placing a gentle kiss on each of their foreheads.  
  
Anakin watched her, knowing she was having a hard time letting them go. He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lending her his strength. He sent powerful waves of Force to both of the infants, waves of love and reassurance. He encompassed Padmé in his Force wave, letting her feel when Leia and Luke unconsciously returned the feelings through the Force.  
  
They turned, meeting the gaze of Owen and Beru before walking away. Behind them, Beru lifted both of the infants in her arms and watched their parents leave. She nuzzled Luke, inhaling his clean, pure scent before raising her head to look at Owen. He smiled at her when her smile, her look assured him this was the right thing. They stood, examining the twins and taking turns holding each of them as the sound of repulsorlifts activating reached their ears. Shading their eyes, they watched as the spaceship vaulted from the planet towards space.  
  
  
  
Padmé curled up in the co-pilot's chair in the cockpit as they jumped to hyper space. She felt empty, barren, as if a piece of her had been removed and lost.  
  
Anakin's arms slid around her and lifted her from the chair, holding her close as he cradled her on his lap. "Cry if you like, Angel," he said softly, stroking her hair, "I won't hold it against you."  
  
"I miss them."  
  
"So do I."  
  
She closed her eyes, resting it against his chest. The reassuring sound of his heartbeat comforted her. "Anakin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you believe Beru?"  
  
"Don't you?" He tilted her head up to look at her, "She wants children more than any woman I've ever met and she deserves them. By taking care of Luke and Leia she's being given a chance she'd never have. I believe she'll do as she says."  
  
She smiled, "Me too. And Owen?"  
  
Anakin sighed. "He's a tough one. He loves Beru, that's plain. It's only because of her that he agreed to take care of them. He might be stern, but I think he'll care for them as if they were his own."  
  
Padmé smiled, blinking back her tears, "Then I have nothing to be sad about, right?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He gently caressed her cheek, "They're very young. They're not even a month old yet and it might be a year or more before we can come back. We're going to miss that part of their lives. I'm saddened by it, but when I think about what we're going to do... about what we have to do for them to be able to live with us, as a family, I can accept that sadness and keep going. I love them, as much as I love you, Angel, and because of that I have to leave them behind. It's not too late, you can still go back to them."  
  
She shook her head, kissing him fiercely, briefly, "I'm not letting you do this alone, Skywalker, like it or not I'm with you until this scene plays out."  
  
He chuckled, his lips quirking into his trademark half smile, "I couldn't ask for a better partner." His smile died as he leaned his head back against the headrest, "We're going to have to put all thoughts of them beyond us, Angel."  
  
"How?"  
  
He sighed, "I can build a mental shield, but you'll have to learn how to use it." He cocked his head at her, his gaze assessing, "Think you can learn to master it in a standard week and a half?"  
  
She nodded. "We have nothing else we can do, you might as well begin preparing me for our confrontation with Palpatine."  
  
He hugged her before putting her back on her feet. "Come then, we'd better get started." 


	7. Part 7

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any this, all the characters (Except my original) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Obi-Wan knelt in front of the two ranking members of the Jedi council, his head bowed. He'd broken the code. He gritted his teeth, straining for the vaulted Jedi calm. It was difficult in coming.  
  
Master Windu and Master Yoda looked at Jedi Kenobi. "You know why you're here, Obi-Wan."  
  
He nodded, not lifting his face to look into Mace Windu's eyes. His head ached from the night's revelry. Whatever she'd slipped him has made his ability to neutralize toxins from his system no use at all. Now he suffered the effect of both dishonor and memory loss.   
  
"Tell us what you did, yes?"  
  
"I do not remember, Master."  
  
He could feel their sudden shock, though they quickly mastered it. They had no idea what that admission had cost him. Jedi had waves of remembering, of enhancing short term memory, but without points of reference to draw out those memories, it was useless.   
  
"Remember nothing, you do?" Master Yoda's words were thoughtful, "Remember you, how the night started?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes Master."  
  
"Remember you, how the night ended?"  
  
He gritted his teeth, trying to get rid of his headache, "No Master."  
  
"Do you remember where you went, Obi-Wan?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, Master. Pearl took me-"  
  
"Pearl?"  
  
He winced. "Tasha Jade's nickname, Master Windu."  
  
"You have a nickname for a dancer?"  
  
"I gave it to her when she wouldn't tell me her name the day I rescued her." He blinked as his gaze became hazy, making it difficult to focus, "It had become a habit to call her Pearl, one I cannot seem to break."  
  
The Masters were quiet for a few moments before the sound of Yoda's gimmer stick brought his head up. He wished he hadn't moved as nausea threatened to lose him his lunch. He'd even been late for this meeting thanks to that deceitful woman.  
  
Master Yoda walked towards him and stopped, folding both hands over the top of the gimmer stick, "Help you remember, we can. Wish you to know what happened?"  
  
Obi-Wan considered the question. Did he really want to know what had happened between him and the dancer? He swallowed hard, the bile building in the back of his throat as he nodded. He'd never sleep at night if he didn't know.  
  
Master Yoda looked over at Master Windu and then back to Obi-Wan. "Prepare we must. Summon you we will, when ready we are."  
  
Obi-Wan slowly got to his feet. "Thank you Masters."  
  
"Hold, Obi-Wan."  
  
He didn't move, looking straight at Master Windu. The dark skinned Jedi Master stood, "If we find out that you've broken the code, as you so fear you have, what punishment do you expect?"  
  
He shook his head in confusion, "Expect, Master?"  
  
"Do you expect to be thrown out of the order?"  
  
"As is our law, Master."  
  
Mace's lips kicked up into a smile, "You're too valuable for a night's transgression to have that effect, Obi-Wan. Rest easy, we will find out what she did to you."  
  
Obi-Wan's knees almost buckled with relief as he bowed to the Masters, "Thank you Master."  
  
They watched him leave; he could feel their eyes boring into his back, and walked quickly towards the medical lab. First he'd get something for his headache, then he'd deal with Pearl. His lips flattened in a firm line as he struggled for calm. He needed to know what she'd used on him so she'd never be able to do it again.  
  
  
  
Anakin smiled proudly as his wife blocked all of his probing into her memories. In the last week, they'd been in close quarters, the tension running high with the knowledge they couldn't do anything making it worse. To pass the time, they spent almost all of their waking hours training. Anakin tried again, this time pushing against the barriers with his mind instead of just probing them.  
  
Padmé relaxed, letting him try, when she knew he would fail. Anakin couldn't get through her mental blocks unless she wanted him too. A smugness crept into her thoughts, which she carefully shielded. He'd been an excellent teacher.  
  
Anakin finally opened his eyes, giving up. "You're a fast learner, Angel."  
  
She opened her eyes to look at him, returning his smile. They practiced constantly, Anakin continuing to probe her mind as he spoke. She, in turn, kept her shields in place, as she had been for the last eight standard days. Now it was a reflex, when she felt a tingle of intuition, to put them up and keep them up. "It's not like I have a choice with a slave driver for a teacher," she teased.  
  
He chuckled as he extended his hand to her and she gratefully took it. He pulled her into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "You can keep me out, Angel, but can you keep out Palpatine?"  
  
She nodded, feeling confident in her ability, "I can and will, Anakin. I won't fail you in that fashion."  
  
He hugged her tightly, "I didn't think you would. We should check how close we are."  
  
They made their way to the cockpit in time to see the reversion button begin to flash red. Anakin checked the count down and quickly strapped himself in. "Less than 10 seconds, Angel, strap in!"  
  
She did, finishing the last buckle on her crash webbing as he was pulling the hyperspace levers back, bringing them back to real space. She inhaled sharply, still amazed by the planet that was one huge city. Couruscant, its lights visible through the atmosphere, was spread out below them.  
  
He smiled wryly, "I've never liked this planet."  
  
Padmé laughed, checking the sensors, "That makes two of us. It's majestic though, don't you think?"  
  
"In an alloy only kind of capacity."  
  
She chuckled, "We've got a line up on entrance vectors, unless you've got some kind of Jedi trick to get us through this."  
  
He keyed the comm., "This is the freighter, Sun Screamer, requesting landing clearance at the Jedi temple."  
  
The comm. crackled before a voice on the other end came to life. "Shuttle Sun Screamer, the Jedi temple platforms are reserved for Jedi. Transmit your clearance codes."  
  
Anakin hit a series of buttons and waited as the code was checked. Each Jedi had their own code, and his was unique, even among the many.  
  
The comm. crackled again, "Jedi Knight Skywalker, you're cleared for landing at pad 6948A39Zeta. Welcome to Coruscant."  
  
"Thank you control." He clicked off the comm. and punched the landing vector into the computer system. The ship would be remote flown to their destination point, but Anakin would keep a careful eye on their approach.  
  
"Well, that was easy."  
  
He flashed her a half smile, "What can I say, Jedi sometimes have privileges. We could have used your old Senator codes, but I doubt they'd be accepted anymore."  
  
She made a face, "I keep forgetting everyone thinks I'm dead."  
  
He reached out and gently rubbed his fingers over the back of her hand, "Those who matter know better. Chin up, we'll be meeting with the Sith Lord soon enough. Once we land, I've got to find Master Yoda and you're not leaving my side."  
  
She smiled, "Not for all the credits in the galaxy."  
  
He nodded once before turning his attention back to the ship. This was going to be the most difficult challenge either of them had faced and, for the sake of their children, they had to prevail.  
  
  
Anakin stepped from the ramp to the landing pad, Padmé at his side. She was cloaked in his spare Jedi robe, hidden from view. Anakin looked around, stopping when he caught sight of a small, green figure waiting for them by the main doors. The diminutive Jedi Master leaned easily against his gimmer stick as Anakin and Padmé walked towards him, Anakin's hand wrapped securely about their bag.  
  
Anakin inclined his upper body in greeting, "Master Yoda."  
  
The small Jedi's gaze was assessing, "Knight Skywalker. Returned you have. Why?"  
  
Anakin glanced over his shoulder at Padmé, "We need to speak with the council."  
  
Yoda's gaze went to Padmé, "Lady Skywalker, a pleasure this is."  
  
Padmé inclined her head to Master Yoda, "This is a matter of some urgency, Master Yoda, would it be possible to convene an emergency meeting of the council?"  
  
"Weak we are, fewer than six on the council now. Speak your concerns, you may." He turned, leading them into the temple. Once inside, Padmé stepped up to walk next to Anakin, staying close to his side. She'd been in here only once, and didn't want to get lost.  
  
The halls of the temple were quiet and few Jedi could be seen walking through the massive corridors. A feeling of sadness and loss permeated the air, making Anakin shiver. Since the battle on Geonosis, the Jedi ranks had been slow to recover. The loss of a hundred Jedi, many of them masters, had been almost crippling. Yoda stepped into a small seat, folding himself into the confines and activating the anti-grav repulsors. The chair floated into the air and he turned it to look at them, "This way."  
  
They followed him to a set of lifts, entering when the doors opened, and waiting for him to pick their destination. The lift engaged, Padmé leaning against one of the walls, lifting one hand to tug her hood back. "I don't know how you can wear these things," she grimaced, patting her hair back into place.  
  
Anakin chuckled, "It could be worse. Is Master Kenobi around, Master Yoda?"  
  
Yoda nodded, "Awaiting you in the council hall, he is."  
  
Anakin blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
"Your help we need, Jedi Skywalker."  
  
"My help? But I came here for yours."  
  
Yoda chuckled, "Help each other, we can."  
  
Anakin fell silent as Padmé chuckled, "It's a fair trade Anakin. You honestly didn't think we'd just walk in here and get their help did you?"  
  
His sheepish expression told her he'd expected just that. She grasped his hand and squeezed his fingers in silent support. They were quiet as the lift sped upwards, their eyes asking the same question behind Yoda's back. What could the council possibly need his help for? 


	8. Part 8

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any this, all the characters (Except my original) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Obi-Wan turned from his stance by the council chamber entrance as the lift's doors slid open. Yoda came floating out, Anakin and Padmé no far behind. He inclined his head to Master Yoda before smiling tightly at Anakin. "It's good to see you Anakin."  
  
Anakin shook his old Master's hand, privately wondering what was causing such tension in the normally calm and, let's face it, boring Jedi. "Good to see you, Obi-Wan. Master Yoda tells me the council needs my help, I don't suppose you know what this is all about?"  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed hard, determined to face this with as much dignity as possible. "You and I have a connection from being Master and padawan for ten years. An old... acquaintance of mine has somehow managed to steal or wipe some of my short term memory. I was out with her eight nights ago and have no recollection of what happened. Master Yoda and Master Windu have tried to retrieve what's been lost, but they lack the proper... understanding of my mind to do so."  
  
Anakin swallowed the bark of laughter that Obi-Wan's admission summoned. Obi-Wan and a woman? This serious old man had been on a date? He swallowed again, trying to keep the smile off his face. "How can I help, I didn't understand you then, I don't think I understand you now. Most men rejoice at being unable to remember what happens with a woman, especially when they didn't want to be there in the first place."  
  
"Wait, this must." The three turned to look at Master Yoda as he was keying in the codes to unlock the chamber, "Summon Master Windu, I must."  
  
They were ushered into the Council chamber, Yoda taking his seat while the three stood. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan's trepidation as a tangible thing. They waited in silence, Anakin shifting from foot to foot until Padmé placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her. Her presence had always been soothing on his nerves.  
  
The door slid open and Mace Windu stepped into the hall. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé bowed to him. He returned it with an inclination of his head. He stopped, doing a double take as Padmé's presence registered. "Senator Amidala?" His tone betrayed his incredulity, though only barely.  
  
She smiled. "Master Windu. Yes, I assure you, I am alive. Forgive me for not informing you, but secrecy was needed to maintain my safety."  
  
He inclined his head again, acknowledging her apology, "It is good to see you alive, Senator. Your presence has been sorely missed in the senate. I'm afraid your replacement doesn't have your..."  
  
"Fire?" Anakin's lips twisted into a grin.  
  
"Tact."  
  
Padmé smiled. "Thank you, Master Windu."  
  
Mace took his seat next to Yoda and looked at Anakin. "Have they explained why you've been brought here, Anakin?"  
  
"Obi-Wan has said it has something to do with memory loss?"  
  
Mace nodded, "We have need of your familiarity with your Master. That, and you may remember the woman who's taken it from him since you were there when he freed her."  
  
Anakin blinked. "Tasha?" He swung around, pinning his old Master with an disbelieving stare, "You went out with Tasha Jade?"  
  
"I thought I could handle her."  
  
"You underestimated her." Anakin shook his head, sighing, "Master, I think you need to be given lessons on women. Alright, I'll help. What do I do?"  
  
Mace motioned for Obi-Wan and Anakin to kneel as Yoda waved Padmé to a chair next to him. Anakin carefully placed his hands on Obi-Wan's face, the man's beard soft against his palms. He closed his eyes as Obi-Wan hands slid onto his face, stretching out with the Force. The power in the room was invisible, but Padmé could feel the sudden difference.   
  
Anakin opened his mind completely, stretching out to touch Obi-Wan's. He could feel the presence of Masters Yoda and Windu, but ignored them. They were spectators, here to lend help if he needed it. He slipped into the passive memory bank of Obi-Wan's thoughts, looking through the last week's events. He saw the fruitless search for Tasha, felt Obi-Wan's frustration. The morning headache, moved back in his memories to the minute he woke, naked and alone, in unfamiliar chambers.  
  
Anakin paused there, a mental block of Obi-Wan's own making standing in his way. He pushed on it, encouraging him to drop it. Obi-Wan's block didn't fall. Anakin, having long learned how to circumvent the blocks Obi-Wan put up, encouraged Mace and Yoda to push on the block. Free, he slid to the side, using the force to probe the edges of the block. Slipping past, he coaxed Obi-Wan, with difficulty, to drop the wall. The mental block fell after a good hour of probing and coercing. Anakin wasn't sure Obi-Wan had even known he'd been blocking his thoughts.  
  
Slipping into the night Obi-Wan couldn't remember, Anakin felt darkness. A blank spot. He frowned, seeing bits and pieces of that night filtering in and out of his thoughts. Obi-Wan's memories has been erased. Anakin's lips flattened as he submerged himself in the Force, digging deeper, following the Force signature of the woman who'd stolen his friend's memories.  
  
Tasha's signature was dark, tainted with Darkside energy he couldn't remember ever feeling in her. Having been where she was, Anakin knew how to undo what she'd done. Without destroying Obi-Wan's sense of self and mind; the wipe was only temporary. He would have eventually regained the memories but it would have been some day in the far future.  
  
Anakin began pulling pieces from Obi-Wan's mind, starting with their entrance into the club, and leading up to the first drink. Obi-Wan's attention wasn't on his companion for most of the time as he kept an eye out for possible dangers. Typical, Anakin found himself thinking, even on a night out the Jedi can't relax! He focused his attention on the portion of Obi-Wan's memory that held Tasha's actions. He frowned, seeing her palm some kind of packet from her sleeve. That was never good. As if watching a holo-vid, Anakin saw Tasha turn towards the bartender and take Obi-Wan's drink, the hand with the hidden packet remaining at her side.  
  
Obi-Wan accepted the drink, taking a sip before placing it back on the counter top. Tasha's hand suddenly slid along his neck, exactly on the pulse point, the packet in her hand rubbing against his skin. Anakin's eyes widened as he felt the sudden shift in Obi-Wan's blood stream. It wasn't a toxin.  
  
Obi-Wan's memories began to deteriorate as the natural aphrodisiac began working on his body. Tasha stood on the bar to dance and the memory winked out. Anakin fought it, concentrating on Tasha's gown as a way of calling up the elusive memories. The fabric swaying with her movements, sliding across Obi-Wan's skin. A flash of Tasha straddling Obi-Wan's lap, her mouth pliant and receptive under his had Anakin tearing his mind away.  
  
Grasping for breath, he broke the connection and fell away from his old Master. "You kissed her!"  
  
Obi-Wan was breathing hard, his face betraying little of the shock he was feeling. "I suspected as much," he gasped, closing his eyes and fighting for composure.  
  
Their breathing echoed in the quiet room for several minutes before they found enough calm to talk.  
  
Anakin spoke first. "I think I can guess where the night went from there. Why would Tasha want to seduce you?"  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't raise his head. The embarrassment was too great. "I don't know."  
  
Anakin looked up, stopping when he saw the lights outside had been dimmed, night settling over the planet. They must have been locked in Obi-Wan's thoughts for most of the day. His gaze went to Padmé, curled up on the seat nearest him, her breathing deep and even. The silent by-play would have been boring to someone who wasn't Force sensitive. A tender smile curved his lips. At least she was sleeping peacefully.  
  
He turned to look back to Obi-Wan, "I can't continue tonight."  
  
Master Windu stood, "I'll assign you new quarters in the temple, Anakin. Palpatine knows you're here by now. We'll keep your wife safe."  
  
"It's appreciated, Master Windu, but where I go while I am here, Padmé will come with me. We have some news of our own."  
  
The three Jedi gave him their attention as Padmé murmured in her sleep. Anakin took a deep breath and sought calm, "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine knows Padmé is alive. He's threatened her life if I don't return to him as an apprentice. Obi-Wan said he would deliver my message..."  
  
"We received it."  
  
He inclined his head to Mace. "Then you know that I was secretly his apprentice after you granted me knighthood. In killing Count Dooku on Geonosis, I not only gained his attention, but he demanded I take the place of the apprentice I'd lost him. I felt obligated to try and turn him to the light side and in doing so almost lost myself to him." He looked at Padmé, "The fight with the woman on Dagobah, whom I now assume was Tasha Jade, and the Sith creature almost pushed me over the edge. Obi-Wan and my wife pulled me back. Now I must face Palpatine if Padmé and I have any hope of raising our children together."  
  
"You could both be killed, Anakin."  
  
He swallowed, pushing himself to his feet and walking to where Padmé slept. "I know." He bent down, picking her up in his arms and turning back to look at Mace, "We have to do this, Master Windu. I'll help Obi-Wan regain his memories, but in return you have to step aside and allow me, allow us, to deal with the Sith Lord. Agreed?"  
  
"Anakin."  
  
He turned to look at Obi-Wan.   
  
"Hadn't you decided that staying hidden was the best way?"  
  
"What future is there in always being on the run? I want my children to have a semblance of a normal life. They're strong in the Force and I'll train them myself if I must, but I refuse to raise them on the run. They deserve better than that. Master Windu, I'd like to put my wife to bed. Today has been exhausting."  
  
Mace opened his mouth to speak when Padmé suddenly cried out.   
  
"NO!"  
  
Anakin's eyes widened as a wave of fear nearly knocked him from his feet. Shaking, he sank down into the chair nearest him, and cradled her on his lap. "Padmé!" he called, gently stroking her cheek. "Padmé!"  
  
Her eyes fluttered and she sat straight up in his lap, her hands raised as if in protection of herself... or in seeking. "Leia! Luke!"  
  
Anakin's blood ran cold. "Padmé! Wake up, you're dreaming, Angel!"  
  
Her eyes suddenly opened and she collapsed back into his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Anakin!" she wrapped her arms around his neck, her whole body shaking in his embrace.  
  
He stroked her back, holding her close, rocking her back and forth like a child. He forgot they weren't alone and began to murmur to her; soft words of reassurance and love that always helped calm her down. He'd not had to comfort her after a nightmare for a while. Slowly, she stopped shaking, but her grip on him didn't loosen. "He knows, Anakin."  
  
He froze. "He can't know."  
  
Padmé lifted her head, her brown eyes swimming with tears, "Obi-Wan told his agent."  
  
Anakin's gaze flew to Obi-Wan, his eyes widening in shock and sudden understanding. "You told Tasha about my children?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Anakin held up one hand to stop him, "You don't remember, I know. If Luke and Leia are in danger because of you, I'll never forgive you, Obi-Wan." He dropped his gaze back to his wife, "How do you know, Angel?"  
  
She shivered, "He told me."  
  
Anakin's eyes hardened. "He contacted you while you were sleeping?"  
  
She nodded, taking a fortifying breath before pushing off his lap and standing, "He said that if you don't turn, he'd make sure one of them did. Which ever one would be the prefect consort for Obi-Wan's child."  
  
Silence descended upon the room at her soft words. Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet, "My child? I have no children."  
  
She looked at him, "Not yet. She's carrying your child."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "She couldn't possibly... we'd have to have... I think I would remember..." He thrust his hands into his hair before taking a long, calming breath and regaining his composure. "There is no way to know, except to regain my memory, if Pearl and I... copulated." He swallowed hard, "Just over a week isn't enough time to tell if she's carrying my child if we did."  
  
She nodded once, "Indeed. Anakin."  
  
He stood next to her.  
  
"Take me to the medical lab please."  
  
He inclined his head to the masters and silently led her from the chamber. The doors slid shut behind them before she allowed her shoulders to sag and wrapped her arms about her middle. "If he hurts them, Anakin, I'll never forgive myself."  
  
Anakin slid his arms around her, leading her to the lift, "He won't have the chance. I promise."  
  
  
Obi-Wan lifted his head to look at his Masters. "I have failed you."  
  
"How so, Obi-Wan?" Master Windu's question was asked calmly, rationally.  
  
"If I fell prey to Pearl's charms, and from the sound of it I did, anything that could happen to the twins or Pearl is my responsibility."  
  
"How does that make you a failure?"  
  
He bowed his head, "I'm the reason why they're in danger."  
  
Mace stood and walked to the window, looking out over the glittering landscape below. "I wouldn't say it makes you a failure, Obi-Wan. I would say it makes you more human."  
  
"But less of a Jedi."  
  
"Too hard on yourself, you are," Yoda watched as Obi-Wan mulled over Mace's words. "Mistakes, everyone makes. Help rectify them, you can."  
  
"How?"  
  
Mace turned, "Helping Anakin in his fight against Palpatine. He will be tempted as never before to turn. Perhaps your presence will be a deterrent."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed and quickly departed the chamber, accepting the Master's decision. Determined to help set things right, he headed for the medical lab. 


	9. Part 9

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc. Oh, and Fertility 1-7 are my own creation, if you wish to use them, please ask!  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Anakin paced outside the small door as Padmé talked to the tech inside. They'd been away from a medical bay for so long she felt she needed to have the tech check her out. It didn't help that all of their medical needs had been found in text from old databases, even if he was adept with them. A cursory check of his DNA had found him to be in excellent health, but Padmé had needed a more in-depth exam.   
  
"Anakin."   
  
He looked up, "Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan strode into the lab, stopping just short of the younger man. "I didn't mean to endanger your family."  
  
"I know that." He looked at the closed door. "Padmé knows that. She's sick, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Sick?"  
  
Anakin nodded, running a hand through his hair, "I've been keeping it at bay, but the tech found it right away. Having the children drained her of strength. She's dying."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded. "If they'd caught it a week ago..." he looked at the door, stricken. "I can't lose her, not now."  
  
Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's strong. She'll fight it."  
  
"I don't think she can, it's Force induced."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Anakin dropped into a chair, his head in his hands, "I suppressed her natural immune system though the force to combat the illness myself. I killed the illness but her immune system has been dormant for so long that it won't awaken. The tech is summoning the Force healers, but I don't know if they can help. She's also affected by a virus, one that's normally non lethal to humans, but without her immune system..."  
  
Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder. "Why didn't you say something?"  
  
Anakin raised his head, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears, "How could I? I've failed her, and I love her. It's my fault she's dying."  
  
"Jedi Skywalker?"  
  
They both turned, Anakin getting to his feet, "Yes?"  
  
The tech smiled, "I have to keep her here for a while. The Force healers are on their way, and I can kill the virus in her system with drugs, but she'll be very weak. Not only that, but her strength is going to drop dramatically when the healers as you to relinquish your control of her system. She'll be here for at least a month."  
  
Anakin closed his eyes briefly, "Can you save her?"  
  
The tech's smile vanished as she met his gaze squarely, "I don't know. It looks promising but this next week is crucial, we're going to have to keep a close eye on her."  
  
"May I stay with her?"  
  
The tech looked at Obi-Wan, then back to Anakin, "Does he know...?"  
  
Anakin nodded, "He knows. Padmé gave birth to twins just over a month ago. They're safe, healthy, and hidden. Someone may wish to harm them, so I'd appreciate your discretion when speaking about the matter."  
  
The tech nodded, "You can stay with her. Being separated so soon after the birth has left her vulnerable. She's feeling very alone right now and it will only get worse when you pull your energy away from her."  
  
Anakin swallowed hard. "I didn't mean to hurt her, I just wanted to keep her safe."  
  
The tech placed a gentle hand on his arm, "She knows that. I'll warn you, she's in a bit of a temper because you didn't tell her."  
  
He smiled wanly and then slipped into the lab room.   
  
Padmé lay on a comfortable examination bed, a device to monitor her vital signs on the wall to her right, a tube containing some kind of medication attacked to her left arm. "How're you feeling?"  
  
She didn't look at him, simply stared at the ceiling. "Why did you tell me?"  
  
He was quiet as she answered her own question, "Never mind, I know why you didn't. You couldn't tell me, even when you knew you might not survive your confrontation with Palpatine? You knew, and yet you let me leave my children across the galaxy while we came here, where your turning or death means my own? How could you, Anakin? How could you be that selfish?"  
  
He accepted her words, feeling them slice through his heart with deadly accuracy. He swallowed hard, "I love you, Angel. I didn't want to lose you."  
  
She finally looked at him, her eyes hard as ice. "Just like your mom, you mean?"  
  
He flinched but nodded. "I can't lose you, Padmé. I need you, the children need you. I can't face Palpatine alone."  
  
"Can't you? You knew what would happen if you pulled your aid away from me. When we finally went to fight Palpatine, you'd have to concentrate on him completely, leaving me on the side. I'd have been dying and you know it."  
  
"I was going to tell you."  
  
"When, Anakin? After you challenged him? Right before we went into his domain?"  
  
"No, I-"  
  
"Don't say anything." She pushed herself up on her elbows, glaring at him, "You had no right to keep something like this from me. It was selfish and underhanded. I want your apology Anakin, and your word that you'll never do anything like this again."  
  
He stepped up to the bed, daringly taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of her tense fingers, "I promise you, Padmé, I will never keep something so important from you again. I'm sorry."  
  
Her eyes lost their hard edge as he stepped back, his remorse evident in his clear blue eyes. "How long will I be in here?"  
  
He sighed, pulling a chair from across the room to him and taking a seat, "The tech said about a month."  
  
Her eyes widened, "A month?! Palpatine could find Luke and Leia by then!"  
  
Anakin shook his head. "He only knows they exist, not where they're hidden. Obi-Wan's memories may be the key, I don't know yet. If you'll let me, I'd like to stay with you until the Healers get here."  
  
She searched his face, "When can you try retrieving Obi-Wan's memories again?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know yet. When I have the strength to spare, I should think."  
  
"In other words when you get some rest. I'll be fine, Anakin. You need to prepare to fight Palpatine anyway."  
  
He reached out, grasping her hand in his, "I'd never let anything happen to you, Angel. Palpatine can wait until you're better."  
  
She shook her head. "He'll be after me if you don't show. You're strong, Anakin, you can deal with him if you need to." She ran her thumb across the back of his fingers, "You did it when you had to find me, you can do it again to keep me."  
  
He leaned forward, kissing her hand and then stood. "I love you, never forget that, alright?"  
  
She smiled at him, tugging on his hand, "Kiss me properly, Jedi. If you're lucky, by the time this bug is beaten, you can love me properly too."  
  
His eyes widened in shock as she snagged the front of his tunic and pulled him down, her lips slanting across his in a possessive reminder. "When he tempts you, remember this."  
  
His arms slid around her, careful of the tube, and held her gently, inhaling the scent of her hair. He kept her close to his heart, memorizing the feel of her in his arms. "I'll sleep, and I won't forget, not ever."  
  
She smiled as he released her and exited the room. Lying back down, her smile vanished. Silently she asked the Force to help her husband as he headed towards a difficult encounter.  
  
  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan as he left his wife's room. "I need your help."  
  
Obi-Wan's composure had been restored and he simply arched an eyebrow, "After everything that's happened, you're asking for my help?"  
  
Anakin smiled, nodding, "Yes. I can't do this on my own, and exploring your mind seems to hold the key to many things. Including how much you told Tasha about my family. If she is carrying your child, we should try and find her to turn her back to the light side."  
  
"I don't see how she could be," Obi-Wan admitted, "it takes several times, doesn't it? I mean, with you and..."  
  
Anakin chuckled at seeing Obi-Wan so rattled. "Padmé and I were careful... at lease we tried to be. From the tech talk, it can take only once. I think there are chemicals that can enhance the chances of conception. If you really want to know, you might want to ask the tech when she comes back."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, and Anakin thought he saw the hint of a blush on his mentor's face. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. "Fine, I'll ask. Padmé's already made it clear she wants another child, if it's possible."  
  
"After 63 hours of labour for the twins, she wants another child?"  
  
Anakin shrugged, nodding, "That's what she said. I don't get it either, but then again, she said the reward of a child is worth the pain."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "Women."  
  
Anakin laughed as he saw the tech approaching them, the Jedi healers at her heels. He waited until they got closer before saying, "Madame healer, may I have a word with you?"  
  
The tech motioned for the Jedi to enter Padmé's room without her and turned to Anakin. "How can I help you, Jedi Skywalker?"  
  
"My wife has expressed the desire to have another child some day. I don't suppose you know of any chemicals that could help her conceive when she'd like?"  
  
The tech's smile died. "I'm afraid nothing would help her now, Jedi Skywalker. She's incapable of having another child for the time being."  
  
"I don't mean right away. I understand the complications should she become pregnant too soon after. I was just curious."  
  
The tech nodded, "Very well. There is such a substance made, very difficult to acquire though. It's made from the glands of a sea creature on Naboo. The natural enzymes activate the woman's hormones and almost make it impossible NOT to conceive. In fact, the compound is given a 1 in a million chance of failure."  
  
"Does it have a name?"  
  
The tech's lips twisted. "Fertility seven."  
  
"And it's natural you say? What happened to the first six?"  
  
The tech slanted a look at him, "The first six are used to induce a mate into such a high state of sexual arousal he or she will do almost anything for it. Most of them are applied to a pulse point so they enter the system quickly."  
  
Obi-Wan paled.   
  
The tech inclined her head. "Excuse me, I need to check on my patient."  
  
Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "Well, at least we know what she used."  
  
"Its natural," he said in a horrified voice, "no wonder detoxifying my system had no effect."  
  
Anakin place a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on. We need to find Tasha and make sure. I have to meet with the Supreme Chancellor tomorrow. It wouldn't do to be late."  
  
Together, the two men left the lab. Anakin releasing his hold on his wife's immune system as the silent Force request came from the healers. Softly praying, he climbed the steps to his room to change, hoping she'd be alright. 


	10. Part 10

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 10  
  
  
Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was in the process of reviewing the senate proposals when the bell on his chambers rang. "Yes?"  
  
A holo of his guard appeared on his desk, "Mistress Jade to see you, Chancellor."  
  
He straightened. He hadn't expected her to return this soon. "Send her in."  
  
The holo bowed and disappeared. Well well well, Jade had succeeded in tempting the noblest of noble Jedi. Or had she? He frowned, carefully wiping it from his face as the doors opened to admit the blonde woman. She was dressed in a black flight suit, her blaster clipped to her left thigh. She looked about the room, her eyes narrowed, and then dropped to one knee before touching the bottom step of the raised dais.   
  
"My Lord."  
  
He looked at her critically. "Your report."  
  
"I was successful."  
  
"In seducing the Jedi or in conceiving his child?"  
  
She swallowed hard, not looking up. "Both, my Master."  
  
A rare smile split Palpatine's face, his eyes gleaming with the taste of victory. This small battle had been won, thanks to his planning and Jade's charms. "You have done well, my apprentice. Look at me."  
  
She raised her head, meeting his cold, hard gaze, her own eyes blazing with the degrading knowledge of the child growing within her. The child of the man who's condemned her to hell.   
  
"You have much hate in you, Jade. Do you hate Jedi Kenobi so much you would contemplate your own death rather than bear his child?"  
  
She opened her mouth to protest but snapped it shut. He was reading her thoughts, reading her most private desires. "No, my Master. I would only think it, but I would never disappoint you by attempting it."  
  
He nodded once. "Young Skywalker and his wife are now on Couruscant. What have you learned of their journey?"  
  
"They have children, twins."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"It's true. Obi- Jedi Kenobi told me he was there to assist with their births."  
  
Palpatine's face turned thoughtful as he turned from his apprentice. "Join me at the window, Jade."  
  
She rose to her feet, her steps silent on the carpet. She moved with the stealth of a practiced assassin, a skill she'd quickly acquired under his tutelage. Quickly, she joined him at the window, stopping slightly behind him. She would not presume to stand next to a Sith Lord when she had much still to learn.  
  
Palpatine didn't look at her as he looked out over the cityscape. "Tell me of the Skywalker twins."  
  
"Leia and Luke. They're fraternal. From the look of it they've been hidden so that you, nor I, can find them. Jedi Kenobi spoke of their Force signature being masked due to unpractised usage. Some kind of protection until they understand their powers."  
  
Palpatine didn't move as he absorbed her words. Twins. Skywalker's twins who were Force sensitive. "One male, one female. If we can find the twins, Skywalker's turn will be guaranteed. Your child will be raised with his and brought up with the knowledge they will eventually mate, and reproduce, with a Skywalker heir."  
  
She jerked in surprise, unsure if she'd heard him correctly. "Master?"  
  
"You understand. Find the twins and bring them to me."  
  
"I have tried to backtrack the ship's trajectory, Master, but Skywalker and his wife are smart. They've wiped the computer's memory completely, I could gain nothing from it."  
  
Palpatine turned his head to look at her, his features hard. "If you can't find them through mechanics, find them through seduction. You still have the Fertility six; use it on Skywalker or Kenobi. A man under the influence of that drug will tell his mate anything."  
  
She swallowed hard, "But..."  
  
"Dare you defy me?"  
  
She paled at his softly spoken words and the implied threat. Kneeling before him, she bowed her head, "I will do as you say, my Master, I will not fail you."  
  
She flinched as his gnarled hand came to rest on the top of her head. "Your child will be the heir to my Empire Jade. Remember that."  
  
She nodded, unable to speak and stood when he finally turned away. She left his office without a backwards glance, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides. Again she was told to barter her body to gain tactical information and supplies. She nurtured the rage, cultivating it, and used the Force to block the ripple of her emotions. If she had to lie with Kenobi again to accomplish her goal she would. As she'd told her Master; she wouldn't fail. She never did. 


	11. Part 11

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 11  
  
  
Padmé looked up as Anakin entered her room, barely able to lift her head off the pallet. She felt weak, exhausted, as if she'd fought a battle on both sides for a month and was finally able to rest. She felt like she had when the adrenalin had worn off after Anakin's fight with Dooku.  
  
He came quickly to her bedside, his expression worried, "Angel?"  
  
Her smile was faint, "Hello, lover."  
  
He chuckled, "I see being weak hasn't dulled your sense of humor." He grasped her hands, smiling down at her.  
  
"Any luck finding Tasha?"  
  
Anakin shook his head. "Not a bite. Her boss said she works most nights, but this weeks she has them off. Last time he'd seen her was when she was with Obi-Wan. Apparently she divested him of his Jedi robe in the bar, hiding his identity, and was ready to..." he trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence.  
  
Padmé raised an amused eyebrow. "Mount him in the bar?"  
  
Anakin flushed but nodded, "Yeah."  
  
She laughed weakly, squeezing his hands, "Anakin, if I could do that to you and get away with it I would."  
  
His jaw dropped. "Pad..."  
  
She laughed, but quickly fell into a coughing fit. Whatever the Jedi Healers had done hadn't affected her lungs. Anakin held her, sliding onto the bed beside her and rubbed her back to ease the pain. He held a glass of water to her lips and helped her drink it before the coughing finally subsided. He'd been warned not to use the Force to ease her pain; it might cause a relapse.  
  
"Better?"  
  
She nodded. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."  
  
He clucked her under the chin, "Save that kind of thinking and talk for later, Angel, when we can do something about it."  
  
She smiled, leaning against his shoulder. "I can't help thinking about it," she admitted.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
She sighed, "I'm terrible. We're here trying to save our family and all I can think about are ways to get you into bed with me."  
  
His blue eyes danced at her admission, "Really?"  
  
She nodded, slumping against him in disgust, "Really. Isn't that pathetic? I should have bigger concerns and that's the one that consumes me."  
  
He laughed, hugging her gently, "I think about it too, but not until you've recovered."  
  
She grimaced as he laid her back against the bed, tucking the cover around her body. "Anakin."  
  
He met her gaze again, a soft smile on his lips, "What can I get you, Angel?"  
  
She grasped his hand, feeling as if her plug had just been pulled. Her ability to stay awake was waning fast. "Promise me you'll wait until I can. You won't go searching anyone else out or let someone seduce you?"  
  
He leaned down, kissing her gently, "I promise Angel. You're the only woman I want; the only one who could seduce me."  
  
She smiled as her eyelids fluttered closed and she dropped into a healing slumber.  
  
Anakin stood, for long minutes, at her bedside, a frown on her face. Had that been Padmé's way of warning him that Tasha might try something with him? He hoped not. With a sigh, he turned and left the room.  
  
  
Obi-Wan lay abed, his mind roiling with everything that had happened in the last few days. His memory was barely touched, the events with Pearl locked in his subconscious and inaccessible to him. Anakin would be facing the Supreme Chancellor in the morning. What a mess. Would Anakin encounter Pearl tomorrow? He frowned. Shaking away his last image of her, he closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
Soft, silken hair caressed his face, a whisper of a kiss sliding across his lips as feminine hands opened his tunic, sliding along his jugular to the pulse point on his neck-  
  
His eyes flew open as the feeling registered. His gaze moved around the room, his body tense with apprehension. Nothing. He spread his senses through the Force, feeling for another presence. He couldn't relax and pushed himself off of the bed. "Pearl?"   
  
Silence greeted his inquiry. He frowned, lying back down when it became obvious he was alone. He closed his eyes again, inhaling deeply. He froze. The fragrance Pearl had been wearing the night he'd taken her to the club filled his nostrils. His eyes flew open again. This time he slid from his bed and checked the room manually, being very careful to check the nooks and crannies. Nothing. He frowned. She'd been here, but why? His hand went to his neck, feeling nothing.  
  
Grabbing his brown robe, he left his quarters at a run. If Pearl was in the building she could only be after one of two things. Himself, or Anakin.  
  
  
Anakin stepped out of the medical lab absorbed in thought. A hand on his neck startled him, causing his head to come up quickly. His eyes widened and he took a step back from the blond vision in front of him. "Tasha."  
  
Tasha smiled at him, "Anakin," she purred. "It's been a long time."  
  
Not long enough, he couldn't help thinking. He forced himself to smile at her, "So it has. What brings you here?"  
  
She straightened, cocking her head teasingly to the side, her tight flight suit straining across her ample bosom, "I wanted to express my condolences."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Why, the passing of your wife of course!" She fluttered her eyelashes at him, "I would do anything to relieve the tension you must be feeling."  
  
Anakin's mind flashed a warning signal as Padmé's words came back to him. How had she known? "I'll accept your condolences but I'm afraid I can't take anything else from you, no matter how tempting."  
  
She stepped nearer, daring to walk her fingers up his arm, "You're still a young man, Anakin. Surely you mean to enjoy life's little pleasures?"  
  
He picked up her hand and dropped it as if it were infected. "I have to decline."  
  
He saw her frown, looking at him critically, and hid a smile. He'd taken a drought to counter-act whatever drug of the six she'd used on him. He would remain immune. At least, he hoped. Hers smiled blossomed again. "Care to go for a drink then, for old time's sake?"  
  
He inclined his head to her, "I'd enjoy that a lot, Tasha, but I'm afraid I'm heading to bed. Before you offer again, no, I don't want company. I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow and what you intend would drain me. I'll need my strength."  
  
She pouted prettily. "Fine then, you're no fun. Obi-Wan is more fun than you are."   
  
He arched his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. "My old, stingy Master is more fun than I?" he laughed.  
  
She grinned back at him but didn't respond as running footsteps echoed through the hallway. They both turned to see Obi-Wan moving towards them, his gaze fixed on Tasha. Anakin heard alarm bells again. Obi-Wan had the look of a man willing to commit a crime to get what he wanted. He frowned. Had Tasha used some of her mix on the older Jedi before coming to see him? From the look of him, yes.  
  
Anakin glanced at Tasha in time to see her take off towards Obi-Wan. He shook his head. If Tasha had to use enhancements to get a man to want her, and Obi-Wan had to be dipped in them to be affected by a beautiful woman, they deserved each other.   
  
Tasha was swept into Obi-Wan's arms and spun in a circle, his lips coming down hard on hers as he crushed her body to him. Anakin shook her head again and began walking towards them. If he had to pass them, he'd at least make sure they didn't embarrass themselves in the hallway. Surely Tasha wasn't that much of an exhibitionist.  
  
He stopped next to them as Obi-Wan's hands were undoing the zipper on the front of Tasha's flight suit. He reached out and grasped the hand, stopping his former Master who seemed content to take her against the wall in the corridor. "Obi-Wan, might I suggest your room?"  
  
Obi-Wan blinked at him twice before nodding slowly, the suggestion slow to set in his mind.  
  
Tasha's hands were no better than Obi-Wan's as they slid down over his trousers, grasping him in her hands as Anakin spoke. Obi-Wan pressed more firmly against her, but pulled away sharply, grabbing her hand and walking off. The intent in his stride and posture were obvious. Tasha fairly ran at his heels, her own body language suggesting she was as eager as he.  
  
Anakin sighed. If that was how Obi-Wan reacted under a powerful and potent aphrodisiac, he would hate to see the man in love. His lips twisted into a half-smile. He'd never need that kind of help with Padmé. That thought firmly in his mind, he walked to the end of the corridor and stepped into his temporary room. So long as Padmé was in the lab, he would remain close by. Settling himself on his bunk, he prepared to sleep alone for the first time in over a year. 


	12. Part 12

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 12  
  
  
A knock on his door the next morning brought a swift return to consciousness. And the powerfully, throbbing headache. Obi-Wan groaned, sitting upright and froze. A young, naked woman shared his bed, her chest rising with each deep breath. Pearl. Oh no, she'd done it again!  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes, fighting against the wave of self-revulsion he was feeling. How could he have been so stupid to fall for the same ploy twice? How could he underestimate the same woman twice?  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
His eyes flew open, staring into the shocked visage of his bed mate. "Good morning Pearl."  
  
The knock at his door sounded again, followed by Anakin's muffled voice. "Obi-Wan, Master Yoda would like to speak with you!"  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "I'll be up when I'm ready, Anakin."  
  
"Alright. I'm off to my meeting. Don't let her keep you for too long."  
  
Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. Anakin knew! Pearl moved at his side, drawing the sheet up to her chest and he turned to look at her, freezing her in her tracks. "Don't even think about moving."  
  
She looked at him, her mouth dry. How could she have fallen asleep? She fought the wry twist of her lips. Obi-Wan had worn her out last night with his demands, that's how.  
  
He lunged at her before she could move, pinning her to the bed and she gaped up at him, wide-eyed. "What did you do to me, Pearl?"  
  
"Nothing."   
  
"My head doesn't suggest nothing. What have you used on me and why the hell can't I remember last night?"  
  
"It's a side effect of Fertility six. I took it myself, but a smaller dosage. I don't remember much of last night either."  
  
"And you're not the least bit curious since you've done this to me twice?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
His lips flattened in a firm line. "Well I am. When I bed a woman, I want to remember it."  
  
Her eyes widened as his mouth came down upon hers. She thought about fighting him, thought about killing him to escape his touch, and then threw the thoughts away. She hated him, but she had a mission to complete. She remembered what he'd told her last night, but it wasn't anything useful. Surprising him by kissing him back, she submitted to his demands. She'd make it memorable for him alright, but the price wasn't something he'd be able to pay.  
  
  
Anakin stopped outside the Chancellor's office, struggling to find a semblance of calm. The guards and secretary observed him with a dispassionate eye. He addressed his words to the secretary. "Anakin Skywalker to see the Supreme Chancellor. I believe I have an appointment."  
  
The secretary nodded, "Yes, Jedi Skywalker, you do. He's in his office, go right on in."  
  
He inclined his head as a thank you and stepped to the doors. Bracing himself mentally, securing his mental blocks, he stepped into the opulent office. Palpatine stood by the window, as was his habit, his back to the door.  
  
"Skywalker."  
  
Anakin fought the urge to kneel on the carpet. He wasn't here as a subservient anymore, he was here to ensure his freedom. "Supreme Chancellor. You asked to see me?"  
  
He saw the man stiffen at the formality of his words. Not the words of a student to his Master, but the words of an equal to a man in power. Palpatine turned to face him, his expression almost blank, "Kneel."  
  
Anakin shook his head, remaining standing. "I told you before I left, I will never kneel before you again. My loyalty is with my wife."  
  
"She's dying, isn't she?"  
  
Anakin froze at the softly implied threat. "She's sick, she will recover." He couldn't allow himself to think any other way. If he did, he might never be able to complete his objective.  
  
"I think you need another lesson in subservience, Skywalker."  
  
"I always was a bit of a rogue." He smirked. "The lessons I learned from you have served me well. In preparing against you. I will never again be your apprentice."  
  
"Perhaps your son or daughter will make a better one."  
  
Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Leave my family out of this, this is between you and me."  
  
"And Jade, of course."  
  
"No. She's just your tool, like I was. One day she'll see that serving you can lead only to self destruction. Mark my words, Chancellor, I will find a way to bring about your downfall."  
  
Palpatine's wheezing laugh, more like a cough, echoed in the room. "You are no match for me, Skywalker. Your vaunted Master Yoda is no match for me. What makes you think you'll succeed?"  
  
Anakin's eyes softened for a moment before hardening with determination. "Because I have to. You have been warned."  
  
Palpatine watched as the young man turned on his heel and strode from the office. A smile curved his lips. That had gone exceedingly well. Breaking Skywalker and turning him against the weakened Jedi would be rewarding. Turning back to the window, he cleared his thoughts, idly wondering where Jade was and why she had yet to report to him.  
  
  
  
Tasha slid out of Obi-Wan's bed, her hands in front of her, "That's enough, no more."  
  
Obi-Wan was reclining against the headboard, his eyes on her barely concealed body as she began to dress. "Why are you doing this, Pearl?"  
  
She froze in the act of slipping her arms into the sleeves. "You know why."  
  
"You hate me that much?"  
  
She spun on him, jerking the zipper up to her collarbone, "Yes! You tore me away from a life of luxury and security, rescuing me when I didn't ask nor want it! Why else do you think I hate you?"  
  
"Then why the seductions?"  
  
Her eyes turned hard, transforming her face into an ugly mask as she smirked, "I was ordered too. My Master wants your child to train as his apprentice. Or, to be bonded to one of Skywalker's brats."  
  
Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. "How do you know about them?"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest, "You told me about them the night you got me pregnant."  
  
"You can't know."  
  
"I can and do know. My body's resources are allocating themselves differently. I can feel the shift in my body chemistry."  
  
"You agreed to carry my child, why?"  
  
She picked up the blanket and threw it at him, "It's the best form of revenge. Your child will be raised to be a Sith!"  
  
She made a move for the door only to be tackled to the carpet by a very calmly irate Obi-Wan. He straddled her, unconscious of his nudity, and glared. "Never. If I have to find some way to incarcerate you for the rest of your natural life, you'll never raise my child to be evil."  
  
She twisted under him, suddenly bucking and hurling him off her with her legs. Rising gracefully, she got to her feet. "You'll have to find me first."  
  
He lunged for her again, but she escaped out the door. Slamming his hand into the floor, he spat a cruse, something he'd not done in years. Damn the insufferable woman, why should he care why she carried his child? His child. He froze. He'd heard the undeniable proof in her voice. A smile split his normally immobile features. He was going to be a father. Pushing himself to his feet, he resolutely got dressed. The council had to be informed.  
  
  
  
"Late you are, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed the Yoda. "My apologies, Master. I have much to report."  
  
Yoda said nothing, but nodded at him to continue. Obi-Wan proceeded to explain what he remembered of the previous night, everything he'd seen, and then everything Tasha had told him that morning. Master Windu, standing near the window, said nothing through his speech.  
  
Obi-Wan finally quieted.  
  
Mace finally turned. "Anakin met with the Chancellor this morning. He reported that he seemed... too smug, almost happy, with the turn of events."  
  
"Pardon my ignorance, but how can we possibly bring down a Sith Lord, one that's been able to stay hidden from us, regardless of our vigilance?"  
  
Mace smiled faintly. "How else? We need to kill him."  
  
"Shouldn't we try to turn him, Master?"  
  
Mac looked out the window again, shaking his head sadly, "If he had approached us, challenged us, I would say yes. But he hasn't. He's approached the one member of our society that can either keep or break the Jedi. His ambition, his drive, are obvious now that we know where to look. Palpatine will stop at nothing less than subjugating the entire galaxy."  
  
"And he needs Anakin for this?"  
  
"Yes. Anakin would be an extension of his power and influence. Think of it, Obi-Wan, Anakin is powerful. His powers remain untapped and untried. If Palpatine is able to instruct him on how to use those powers for his purposes, nothing will be able to stop them. Anakin has more power than any other single Jedi. Even groups of two and three would be no match for him. Now do you see why we didn't want him trained?"  
  
"With all do respect, Master Windu, I think training Anakin to know what to expect, and what ideals are close to his own heart, was a good idea." Obi-Wan glanced at Yoda before looking back at Mace, "Qui-Gon was right when he said Anakin needed to be trained. He is the chosen one. If nothing else, his victory over Dooku should have proven that."  
  
"Made him cocky, it has."  
  
"Didn't my fight with Darth Maul make me that way for a while?"  
  
Yoda shook his head slowly, "Lost your Master you did. Careful you are. Skywalker is not. Not learned those lessons, has he."  
  
"On the contrary, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan's words were soft, but full of conviction. "Anakin's grown as a man and a Jedi in the last two years. True, part of that was through the teaching of a Sith, but in our absence from the council, and the exception of his marriage, he's matured. He's only 20, but he's Knighted. He's married and he's a father. His family keeps him grounded, reminds him of what he has to lose should he fall. He's learned to be careful."  
  
Yoda and Mace were thoughtful.  
  
"You present a good case, Obi-Wan. Are you attached to Pearl?"  
  
He blinked at the sudden change of topic. "Not in the way you imply, Master. It's a physical attraction that can be fought. When she's not using natural enhancements."  
  
Mace's lips twisted in a hint of a smile that quickly vanished. "And this morning?"  
  
Obi-Wan fought the flush he knew must be climbing his neck. "A test, Master."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Self control."  
  
Mace arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I failed, I admit, but it was a willing failure. If nothing else, I was curious as to why I couldn't remember her."  
  
Mace laughed, a short bark of laughter that was completely unexpected. "So you are a man at your core after all. Did you satisfy your curiosity?"  
  
"No Master. I see now reason why I wouldn't remember her. I think it's a side effect of Fertility six. She says she is carrying my child, and being a Force sensitive mother, I have no reason to doubt her judgement."  
  
Mace inclined his head, passive once again, his eyes on the cityscape. "Can you track her?"  
  
"Unfortunately no. She's very adept at hiding her signature and blocking her presence. I assume she will be found with Palpatine when the time comes."  
  
"For what, exactly?"  
  
"The final confrontation, Master. Anakin will try and go alone, I have every intention of helping him."   
  
Mace turned back, crossing his hands at his waist. "Very well. Help him in preparing for this task, Obi-Wan. He must not fail."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed and left the council hall. 


	13. Part13

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 13  
  
  
Anakin sat next to Padmé's bed, gently stroking her hair. Asleep, she looked worn and exhausted; drained. He couldn't help the guilt that ate at his system. If he'd left her be, wouldn't she have recovered on her own? His heart told him no and yet it was no comfort. He sighed, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her brow. "I'm sorry, Angel."  
  
She stirred but didn't waken. He smiled sadly. "I wish you were awake so I could talk to you," he said quietly, stroking her cheek gently, "but I know you need your rest to heal."  
  
He stopped, teasing the ends of her hair where they lay on the blanket. Gently running the silken strands through his fingers, he watched her sleep, fighting with the idea of talk to her anyway. His meeting with Palpatine had upset him; he wanted a hug. A wry smile twisted his lips. He, the chosen one, needed this slip of a woman to hold him when things were uncertain. His smile turned tender as he stroked her cheek again. It shouldn't surprise him, she'd always been the calm at the eye of the storm.  
  
"I wish you could have been with me today," he told her softly, deciding to talk even if she couldn't answer him. "Palpatine knows you're ill, he's threatening to make sure you don't recover. I won't let him hurt you, not again. He knows about the twins, but he can't find them."  
  
He sighed, searching her still face for some sigh of reassurance and found none. She slept peacefully unaware of his spiralling emotions, of his need for reassurance. He leaned down, planting a soft, butterfly kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I should have known better than to try and keep something so crucial from you for so long. I don't want you to die; I need you. You've got to live, Angel, for the twins and for me. Without you I'd be lost. I love you."  
  
She didn't move as he pushed up from the bed, and began to pace, talking aloud to himself, and to her, as he sorted through his emotions.  
  
"How can I face him? How can I fight his power when he's the one who taught me how to use my own powers? He knows my limitations, my weaknesses. Thanks to my own foolishness, he knows everything about me. He can draw anger, despair, sorrow... any emotion he wants, from me. How did he get this kind of power over me?" He shook his head, frustrated, "You were the only person who could ever drag that kind of response from me, what happened to give him that ability? What did I become to allow such a violation of my being, my very soul? How could I be a willing participant in his plans? I'm scared, Padmé, scared he'll try to exert that power and succeed. I couldn't survive another onslaught of his power, his will. Or can I? Am I strong enough to escape his control to stand against him and win?"  
  
He stopped, turning to look at her, naked need and longing on his face, "Am I strong enough to be a good man? The man you married? The man you want to be a father to our children?" He stepped to her bedside and slid his hand under hers, holding it gently as he stared into her slumbering face. "What do I do?"  
  
Her eyelids fluttered but didn't open, a frown creasing her forehead as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't seem to wake up. Anakin smoothed her forehead, "Sleep Angel, I'll be here when you wake."  
  
She sighed, turning her head as he cupped her face. Anakin smiled, gently gathering her into his arms and sliding onto the bed with her. He hadn't slept well the night before without her. Determined to hold her, he cradled her against him and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.  
  
  
Obi-Wan waited until Anakin awoke later that evening to confront him. He had very sketchy memories of the night before, but Anakin had known about Pearl. He was determined to find out how.  
  
Anakin's hair was tousled as he left the sick room of his wife; his clothing mused from being slept in. Crystal clear eyes regarded the silent, brooding sentry at his wife's door. "Unsatisfied still, Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan resisted the sudden image of his fist colliding with Skywalker's face. Barely. "What happened last night Anakin, and how did Pearl end up in my quarters?"  
  
Anakin leaned against the wall, smoothing the wrinkles from the folds of his cloak. "You hauled her there after I suggested it."  
  
"Why, in the name of the living Force, did you suggest I take her to my quarters of all places? You should have grabbed her and thrown her out in the streets."  
  
"Obi-Wan, if you'd seen your face last night..." he shook his head. "Forget your face. You were ready to play doctor in the hall, if you get my meaning."  
  
"I would nev-"  
  
Anakin cut him off. "Unaffected by a drug, I'm inclined to agree, but Tasha, and her name -is- Tasha, not Pearl, used that Fertility compound on you again. I wasn't about to get between man and his base natures."  
  
"And you remained unaffected?"  
  
"I took something."  
  
Obi-Wan crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow in inquiry.  
  
"You were already gone, how was I to know she'd stop by your quarters and dose you first? I think she wanted us to fight over her."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "What would that accomplish?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Excluding the fight, since you were thinking clearly enough to resist her, why didn't you make sure I stayed as far away from her as possible? I mean, couldn't you have lifted me into the air and left me there for the night?"  
  
Anakin chuckled, "As amusing as that thought was, I did a littler reading on the fertility drugs and their side effects last night. Without taking the counteractive agent before you're exposed, you have to mate with the person who applied it, or they have to supply the agent to neutralize it. It's complicated, but from what I understand, if you don't do it, you're sexual energy and appetite for it become overwhelming. Jedi or not, you'd have no control and probably sleep with every female you came across, regardless of species, until you found who administered the drug."  
  
He was speechless. "Are you telling me that unless Pea- Tasha, administers the antidote to this stuff herself, I wouldn't be able to resist any female?"  
  
Anakin nodded, "That about sums it up. Tasha only received the dosages she did because the chancellor cleared it. The medic in the lab was kind enough to give me a way of counteracting it before it enters the system." He reached into a pocket and offered a small vial to Obi-Wan. "These are good for a standard week's protection."  
  
Obi-Wan made no move to take it. "Tasha disappeared after this morning. I threatened to lock her up so she couldn't turn my child into a Sith." He grimaced, "That probably wasn't one of my better ideas."  
  
"She ran?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"That's unlike her." Anakin shook his head, "I'll look for her if you want."  
  
"No, don't bother. We have to help prepare you for facing Palpatine and I get the feeling Tasha won't make herself seen again until then."  
  
Anakin grimaced, glancing at the door where his wife slept and then nodded. "Alright, I could use your help."  
  
Together, they left the medical lab to begin preparing for the fight that was sure to happen.  
  
  
It would be two weeks before Anakin heard any word from the Chancellor. The dancer who carried Obi-Wan's child seemed to have vanished into the night without a trace. Padmé's condition didn't change. Locked in slumber, she didn't waken, her vital signs the only outward sign she was still alive. Anakin spent most of his time with her, questioning the techs when they came, the Jedi healers, demanding to know when she'd be released from the Hibernation trance. She needed food, sustenance, if she was to continue living. They relented, allowing her small periods to eat and replenish her strength. Anakin spent every minute he could talking with her about what they could do against Palpatine. Obi-Wan had helped him prepare mentally, but a plan hadn't yet been hashed out.  
  
Anakin was at her side when a messenger knocked on the door. "Jedi Skywalker?"  
  
He turned to find a young senatorial page wearing the Supreme Chancellor's colors. "I am."  
  
The page offered him a data rod and, when he accepted it, darted off as if he were on fire. Anakin closed the door on the page and turned to his wife. "It would seem the Chancellor's about to enter our lives again."  
  
She nodded, propped up against her pillows, her eyes sporting large shadows. When she was allowed to sleep real sleep, she didn't. She worried about the twins and about her husband. "Well, read it. A rod won't do you much good."  
  
He grinned wickedly, "No, but it would do you some good."  
  
She laughed. "Anakin!"  
  
"It's good to hear your laugh again, Angel."  
  
"It's good to be able to laugh. I really don't like those hibernation trances."  
  
"That's two of us." He slipped the data rod into his data pad and pressed the decryption sequence. Sitting on the edge of Padmé's bed, he allowed her to read it over his shoulder.  
  
  
Skywalker,  
  
Tomorrow at noon you will be in my office. I have something that might interest you.  
  
Supreme Chancellor Palpatine  
  
  
"The twins!"  
  
He shook his head, cupping her horrified face, "No! He can't have them, he doesn't know where they are. Listen to me Padmé, this is a lure. A way to get me where it wants me."  
  
"And you'll go anyway? Are you sure it's not the twins?"  
  
Anakin nodded, smiling tenderly at her, reassuring her from his very soul. "I promise it's not our children. I would have felt their Force signature no matter what Palpatine did to it. They're nowhere near here."  
  
She hugged him, feeling frail in his arms. "Promise me you'll be careful."  
  
"I'll bring Obi-Wan."  
  
She shook her head, "No. I don't think he wants to kill you, not yet. He just wants to see if you've changed your mind and if you can be persuaded to if you haven't." Her smile was wry, "Once a politician, always a politician. He'll try and negotiate."  
  
"Hopefully not aggressively."  
  
She chuckled softly, "Keep your lightsaber in your pocket, Skywalker."  
  
He kissed her tenderly. "Unless he draws first, I promise I won't pull it out."  
  
He could almost hear her silent snicker at the double meaning in his words and leaned down to gently nibble on her sensitive earlobe. "Would you like me to... whip it out for you, Angel?"  
  
He could feel her swallowing her initial reaction, her initial words, and chuckled softly. "Later, Padmé, when you're recovered."  
  
She gasped as he pulled away and began to pace. Eyes wide, she watched him, "You'd better keep your promises, Skywalker. The way you're going, I won't be letting you out of bed for a month!"  
  
He smiled rakishly, "I can only hope."  
  
She shook her head, wishing she had the strength to throw a pillow at him. "You, sir, are incorrigible."  
  
"Me? You're the one who had to bring my saber into this!"  
  
"I said your lightsaber, you know what I was talking about!"  
  
He hugged her warmly. "I love you, Angel. I've missed having you scold me about anything."  
  
"I don't scold!"  
  
He grinned. "You just did. I don't mind, I'd rather have you scolding me, or yelling at me, than laying there unmoving. How are you feeling, honestly?"  
  
"Better." She hugged him back, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, "Though, I don't feel up to facing the Chancellor yet."  
  
He pulled back, sitting on the edge of her bed, "We'll see what he wants tomorrow, then we'll talk about how we're going to bring you back into this, alright? Sleep, Angel, real sleep, I'll be right here."  
  
She slid her arms around his waist, pulling him back down onto the bed with her, and curled into his body. She was still weak, but he didn't resist her. Keeping her sheltered in his body, he closed his eyes and simply held her as she drifted off to sleep. 


	14. Part 14

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Tasha snuck into Palpatine's chambers via the secret passages. She'd used them a lot since she'd started helping him.   
  
"You have been gone a long time, Jade."  
  
She froze before turning to the source of that softly powerful voice, a chair with its back to her. Unable to see the man seated within its confines, she took a step towards him.  
  
"Stop."  
  
She stopped, unable to resist the compulsion included in his words. Bowing her head, she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Where have you been, Jade?"  
  
"Hiding, Master. Jedi Kenobi has been searching for me."  
  
"You have not reported on your success of that night. Did you find my information?"  
  
"No Master."  
  
"You have failed."  
  
"Yes Master." The words were barely a whisper, so ashamed she was to utter them.  
  
"Skywalker never failed me."  
  
She couldn't speak, gritting her teeth as her anger flared up. She was always being compared to that blaster Skywalker!  
  
"You have been gone two standard weeks, and still nothing. Skywalker simply plucked the information from his target's minds, and this didn't occur to you."  
  
"No Master." Her tactics were different, but they worked just as well. Normally. Blaster Skywalker anyway, this was her show now, how dare his shadow continue to haunt her. "Skywalker turned his back on you Master," she snapped, "he left you when he could have ah!"  
  
Palpatine turned, his visage calm, still seated in his chair. His gaze met her shocked on as she fought to draw breath. "You dare speak to me in such a tone?"  
  
She shook her head, clawing at her throat. Her face began to turn blue and she was released, dropping to the floor and gasping in breaths.  
  
"You will find a way of getting me the information I want, or I will send you away until the day you have your child, and then I will deal with you."  
  
"Yes Master," she gasped out, dragging air down into her abused passageway. She'd come close to blacking out. It was not a sensation she was eager to repeat.  
  
"Leave, the same way you came. Bring me the information I seek by morning."  
  
"Yes Master." She swallowed hard. Would she have to return and face Obi-Wan? Did he even know what she needed?  
  
He spun away from her again, the chair turning silently in a clear dismissal. Pushing herself off the floor, she slunk from the room. This had to end soon. One way or another, she'd make it end. Silent as a shadow, she slipped from the room.  
  
  
  
Anakin left his wife's bed awhile later when a knock came on the door. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and gently smoothed her hair before crossing the room. He opened the portal and just about slammed it shut again.  
  
"No! Wait, please I only want to talk to you."  
  
Anakin stayed standing in the half-opened door, looking with shock at the young woman standing in front of him. "Tasha."  
  
She nodded, her eyes darting nervously down the corridor. "May I come in?"  
  
"No. You work for Palpatine. I know who and what he is, Tasha, I won't give you the chance to kill my wife."  
  
"I'm not here for you, I'm here for your help."  
  
"My help?"  
  
She nodded, glancing down the corridor again before wetting her lips. "Palpatine doesn't know I've come. Please."  
  
Anakin searched her features. The beauty was still there, but there were new strain lines around Tasha's eyes and mouth. Almost as if she hadn't been sleeping much. "Are you really carrying Obi-Wan's child?"  
  
Tasha nodded.  
  
Anakin slipped out of the room, grabbed Tasha's hands and swiftly checked them both. Empty. He looked at her carefully before leading her one room over and slipping inside with her. Dropping her hands, he stepped away. "Talk."  
  
"I..."  
  
Anakin crossed his arms, leaning back against the door. He'd barely blinked when her lightsaber ignited and came at him. Not having the time to draw his blade, he ducked, the blade of the amber weapon slicing through the door. With a snap-hiss, his own blade tumbled into his hand and blocked the next sweep of her lightsaber. "Your blade's not red."  
  
"It will be! With your blood, Skywalker!" She lashed out at him again, their blades crossing in front of them, humming in the stillness of the room.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Tasha? Why go after me?"  
  
"If I kill you," she struck again, her eyes narrowing as he continued to block her assault. "Sidious will acknowledge me as his apprentice, his one and true apprentice. All I hear is Skywalker this, and Skywalker that. I'm never good enough!" She kicked him in the stomach, sending him slamming against the door and out into the hall. Anakin's saber shut off as he rolled, hitting the wall with a smack before lying, dazed, on the floor.   
  
"No!"  
  
Tasha paused, her saber upraised, as the faint, but powerful shout, reached her ears. She glanced over her shoulder to see a very gaunt looking Padmé. Her eyes widened in surprise. Padmé Skywalker was beautiful, even ill. She was grasping the door of her room to hold herself upright, but the hand pointed at the former dancer was steady. A small hold out blaster was pointed at her chest.  
  
"Drop it, and leave my husband alone."  
  
Anakin shook his head to clear it, knowing he had to regain his senses and was shocked when his gaze stopped shifting. Her face held no color and she looked as if she was about to collapse, but Padmé held a blaster on his attacker! "Angel? Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"Don't just sit there, Skywalker, move!"  
  
Tasha swiped at him, but her chance had past. Padmé fired as Tasha turned to follow her husband, catching the other woman in the sword arm. Tasha cursed loudly, grabbing the saber before it had fallen two inches, and slashed at Anakin. "Where are your children, Skywalker?"  
  
He rolled to his feet, lightsaber in hand, "Is this what it's all about? Our children? You'll never find them, Tasha. They're safe from you, and Palpatine."  
  
She lunged at him, dueling quickly and gracefully with only one hand, and keeping him on the defensive. She somehow knew that, should Anakin wish to attack, he'd kill her easily. And yet, he never took the offensive. "I'm standing in your blasted shadow. Because of you, I may not be able to raise my own child!"  
  
Anakin continued to block her angry strikes, barely able to keep up with her, despite his injury. Her words had been thrown in his face like a challenge, or an accusation, and they'd set him back on his heels. "How do I play a part in your life? I haven't seen you since Obi-Wan rescued you!"  
  
"Your service to my Master, the one you turned you back on!" Parry. Thrust. She lunged at him, bringing their crossed sabers between them and glaring at him over the blades. "If you hadn't come along and decided to play both sides of the fence, I would be the model the Master holds up for people to follow. It would be me who would be his chosen one. But you. You had it all and threw it away for her. Her! The senator who should have died when I had her in that cave. You ruined everything even then! By keeping your children from me, from him, you condemn me to death a year from now!"  
  
Anakin's blade moved on reflex alone as she dropped the last bomb, slamming her blade into his and driving him to the floor. He blocked the blade, barely, from coming down on his head. He'd been right! Tasha had played a part in Padmé's disappearance. "That's not my fault. You're working for an evil man, Tasha. A man who wants to bring suffering and pain to the galaxy."  
  
"He wants order." She fairly shouted her words at him, using them as verbal missiles. "He wants people to have structure, not the chaos of the senate that's powerless! Look at me Skywalker, when we met you could have bested me with a thought now, with his teachings I can drive you down! Do you hate me? Do you wish you'd never left this kind of teaching? Is she worth everything you gave up for her?"  
  
Anakin rolled away and got to his feet, shutting down his lightsaber. "She is worth that and more, Tasha. I won't fight you."  
  
She glared at him, her elegant features twisted in a mask of pain and rage, "You will fight me!"  
  
"No." He clipped the blade to his belt.   
  
"Anakin, what are you doing?"  
  
He looked over Tasha's shoulder to meet his wife's gaze. He smiled softly at her. "I know what I'm doing. Go back to bed, Angel."  
  
Tasha screamed. "Don't talk like I'm not here! I'm as important as you are, more so, to the future of the Jedi!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Tasha froze as Anakin's soft words filled the corridor. "What?"  
  
He shrugged, his hands resting easily at his sides. "I've seen it. Your daughter and my son will one day have a future together."  
  
"My... daughter?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Tasha fought the feelings his revelation aroused in her, fought against the maternal feelings, and let out an anguished cry. She was so confused. Throwing her saber at Anakin's feet, she ran from him. Ran from his words, his calm presence and most of all his conviction.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath as the lightsaber, the un-ignited lightsaber, clattered on the panels at his feet. He didn't even watch Tasha leave, but quickly went to Padmé's side, lifting her in his arms and holding her close.  
  
Her arms went around his neck as he carried her back to bed. "She tried to kill you."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You heard why."  
  
"Because Palpatine still favors you."  
  
"So it would seem."  
  
She shuddered as he laid her down on the bunk. "Why does his approval mean so much to her? All he's done is hurt her."  
  
He stroked her cheek, twining his fingers in the soft hair curling about her face. "Sometimes we need to feel needed. Tasha has no one. I have you. Obi-Wan has the Force. Tasha was a slave, but she liked being a slave. Now she has no one to serve, no one to tell her what to do. I think she's lost. She was born into slavery, like me, but she enjoyed it for its good qualities. She had a kind master, which is a rarity, who fed her well and clothed her in the best fashions. To her being a slave was a life of being able to do what she wished, do her master's bidding, and be provided for. From what I know, she was his favorite slave."  
  
"Then why did she go with you when you found her?"  
  
Anakin looked down, avoiding her eyes. "Her Master was dead."  
  
"Did you kill him?"  
  
"No, Obi-Wan did. He attacked us in the alley way beside his home. I don't know what he was doing, but he mistook Obi-Wan for someone else. Before I could say anything, the idiot impaled himself on Obi-Wan's lightsaber. He couldn't stop and we was so startled he couldn't turn it off." He shook his head sadly. "Tasha has never forgiven me, or Obi-Wan, for that. I should have been able to stop him, but we were so focused elsewhere..."   
  
She squeezed his hand. "I understand. You couldn't simply allow her to be sold, having been a slave, so you opted to free her and the others?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. Most of them were regular house servants, glad to be free, but Tasha... Tasha being Tasha is holding a grudge."  
  
"Promise me you'll be careful, Anakin."  
  
He nodded, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before smiling. "I have you to come home to, Angel. I need to go find a repair crew and let someone know what's happened. Will you be alright?"  
  
She smothered a yawn with her hand, her eyelids already drooping as he spoke. "I think so. I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Angel."  
  
Anakin was leaving, winking at her on his way out, as she dropped off to sleep. 


	15. Part 15

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Anakin's anxiety simmered just below the surface as he looked at the faces of the two Jedi Masters. "It's been two weeks and I have received a new summons to the Chancellor's office. We have the notes, written in his own hand, isn't that enough to start an official investigation?"  
  
"I'm sorry Anakin, but no amount of evidence against the Chancellor is going to help you."  
  
"I don't understand, Master Windu."  
  
Mace sighed. "The Chancellor has the senate firmly on his side, and the anti-Jedi sentiment has been growing for a long time. People fear us, though we are keepers of the Peace."  
  
"They fear the unknown, Master, what they don't understand. Is he controlling them?"  
  
Mace nodded, leaning forward and steepling his fingers together in front of him. "We believe so, and we don't know any way of solving the problem beyond eliminating him. Even together, we couldn't break, and keep broken, the link between him and the other senators. He's too powerful."  
  
"Master Windu." Anakin cleared his throat and tried again, his mouth dry. He had to phrase this carefully. "Master Windu. Master Qui-Gon always called me the Chosen One. I didn't believe him, but I have excelled in every aspect of my training and overcome the obstacles. I have broken a few of the codes and, if I admit the truth, those codes would have led to my complete turning. Only my wife has saved me from darkness. I have heard it said that I have a higher midichlorien count than any Jedi, including Master Yoda. Would it also stand to reason, I would be more powerful, or have the potential to be more powerful?"  
  
He dared not look up at his Masters. His words were insolent, full of hidden pride. Secretly he wanted them to confirm it, and yet, a part of him didn't want to know.  
  
Mace's voice finally brought his head up. "Anakin, you have been powerful, more powerful than a lot of Jedi have a right to be. The Force is a part of you, more than any Jedi I have ever met. Obi-Wan has shown you have to reach out completely, to merge yourself with the Force so seamlessly, that you have access to powers only Masters ever reach. But I caution you. Accessing those powers without the control to use them may result in your death."  
  
"If my death is necessary to ensure the prosperity and safety of my family and the Jedi, I will gladly give it."  
  
"Surprise me, you do, Skywalker."  
  
He turned to look at Master Yoda, feeling the assessing gaze clear through to his toes. He opened his mind to the small Master, allowing him to see the truth of his words.  
  
"Seek death so eagerly, do you?"  
  
"No, Master."   
  
"Life, not Death, your objective is."  
  
"I know, Master. But if it means my family, Luke, Leia and Padmé can go on living and prosper, I will gladly surrender my life in return for theirs."  
  
"Know this, the Chancellor does. Use it against you, he will."  
  
Anakin shrugged. "I know. This is why I must face him alone."  
  
"Face him alone and turn you will. Foreseen it I have. Your strength, your family is."  
  
Anakin's blood ran cold. "You foresaw my future?"  
  
"Hard to see, your future is. But clear, some things are. Too alone are you. Alone, you will fail."  
  
He turned Yoda's words over in his mind before bowing to the Masters. "Thank you, Master Yoda, Master Windu. If you will excuse me, I need to get some sleep before my meeting tomorrow." He turned on his heel and strode from the room, his mind examining what he'd been told. If he faced the Chancellor alone, he'd lose. He suspected as much. Shaking his head, he keyed the turbolift and sighed. He'd have to wait until Padmé was well enough to come with him. She, if no one else, would keep him from turning. Stepping into the lift, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He didn't know if he had the patience to wait for a month before facing Palpatine but he didn't have a choice.  
  
  
  
Padmé was back in her healing trance when Anakin returned to her room. He sat next to her, fluffing her pillow, tucking the blanket up around her neck and gently shifting her into her most comfortable position. "I wish you were awake, Angel."  
  
She was still as his breath feathered across her brow, followed by a gentle kiss. "I know I just talked to you, but that was before Master Yoda revealed his vision. Did you know that he's seen my falling? If I go to face Palpatine alone, he says I'll fail. He said I need you because you're my strength, my conviction." He smiled wryly, "Well, ok, he didn't say that exactly, but it was what he implied. You're the only one who can save me, Angel, but you need to be better and healed before we can go challenge him. The trances help; they accelerate your healing process because you're connected to Jedi healers, but what if you're not ready when Palpatine decides he's had enough of this game? What if tomorrow is the day he decides to show me the error of my ways and I can't stop him?"  
  
He bowed his head, "What if he succeeds in taking me from you again? I'd rather die, Padmé, than become his servant. Life without you isn't worth living." He slid onto the bed with her, locking the door with a thought, and curled around her body protectively. "I love you, and I'll never let anyone or anything harm you again."  
  
She lay still and silent in his arms, but he was content to leave it at that. Holding her close, even if she couldn't feel it, he drew strength from her body's nearness. Closing his eyes, he slept.  
  
  
  
Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was in a meeting. Anakin paced back and forth across his waiting room, checking his chrono. It was noon, what could be taking so long? He wanted to get this over with and get back to his wife.  
  
The doors opened and several Senators came walking out, talking amongst themselves about something serious. Anakin paid them no mind as he entered the office without asking. "You've gone over time, Chancellor. Or did you forget our appointment?"  
  
"You are insolent, boy."  
  
Anakin braced his feet on the carpet, his hands behind his back as he stared defiantly at the Sith Lord. "To you? Whenever possible. What do you want, sir?"  
  
Palpatine was seated in his high-backed chair at his desk, but his eyes burned with cold fury. "You are in my territory, Skywalker."  
  
Anakin looked around the dark office. It was just the two of them. He couldn't sense anyone else nearby either, but Palpatine could be blocking his abilities. "So it would seem, Chancellor. You requested I meet you here, why?"  
  
"I ordered you here, and you came."  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow. "There was no order, it was in my best interest to come or I would have sent you my regrets. What do you want?"  
  
"You know what I want. Your children will turn if you do not. You have them hidden from me, but I will find them. Even now I have agents searching the systems, unknown and known, for the Skywalker twins. Every one of my agents is Force Sensitive and highly skilled in tracking Force Sensitives."  
  
Anakin's hands clenched into fists at his sides as he fought against his anger, Palpatine's smile a malicious one. "I feel your anger, your hatred. You are powerful, Skywalker, as powerful as I perhaps. With training you could become the greatest Jedi of all."  
  
Anakin took a deep breath, concentrating on the image of his wife in his mind, and slowly released it. He needed calm to face this monster. "You trained me once, Chancellor, and look what it got you. I disappeared and you couldn't find me. My children are safe from you; none of your agents will ever find them. I will never be your apprentice again. I am a Jedi Knight in my own right. I may have a lot to learn yet, but I refuse to do it in your shadow."  
  
"I see you still need time to understand your position, Skywalker. You have one month. One month to reconsider my request." His eyes burned with an unnatural light, almost as if he were burning from within. "When a month's time is up I expect to see you on your knees at my feet, where you belong, begging me to teach you."  
  
Anakin smiled, the exactly opposite reaction Palpatine was expecting. "Keep dreaming, Your Excellency, for that is all it is."  
  
Palpatine's smile was an ugly thing. "I have foreseen it. You will kneel at my feet Skywalker, you can't escape your destiny."  
  
"I make my own destiny. Leave my family alone or I will destroy you." Anakin turned his back on the Sith Lord and strode from the room, his back straight. He wouldn't be intimidated by that man, no matter the circumstances. Grimly, he made his way back to the Jedi Temple and the woman he loved. They'd been given a grace period and would have to plan carefully for the coming confrontation.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan was waiting for Anakin when he returned to the Temple. "I hear you had an unexpected visitor last night."  
  
Anakin continued walking as Obi-Wan fell in step beside him. "I did."  
  
"And you didn't think to wake me."  
  
Anakin remained silent at the accusation. He deserved it; he hadn't given Obi-Wan a single thought. Well, maybe one, but he hadn't thought to wake the man.  
  
"She's carrying my child and intends to use him-"  
  
"Her."  
  
"What?"  
  
Anakin glanced at him. "Her. You're going to have a daughter."  
  
Obi-Wan stopped, dragging the younger man with him. "How do you know? Did she tell you that?"  
  
"No. I had a vision."  
  
"How do you know it was my child?"  
  
Anakin smiled faintly. "I know. She grows up with your hair color, tinted with gold. She has her mother's frame, her jade eyes, and her build. Not to mention the willful nature. I saw her holding a young man who looks remarkably like me." His smile was proud. "My son Luke. I got the impression of great sorrow, loss and conflict. Yet there was the impression of strength and understanding underneath. I can't explain it, Obi-Wan, but I know who they are."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because she's your daughter. She'll be extremely powerful in the Force."  
  
"It's only a possibility, Anakin. Pearl could deliver a boy. The future is always in motion, you know that."  
  
"Believe what you will Obi-Wan. My vision was clear, as if I was standing right there. Mark my words, Tasha will give you a daughter."  
  
They were silent as they resumed walking. Obi-Wan broke it after a few minutes. "Did she really try to kill you?"  
  
Anakin nodded as they neared the medical lab. "She would have succeeded if Padmé hadn't disabled her and drawn her attention."  
  
"Padmé shot her?"  
  
"She had to. Don't look at me like that, Tasha was going to cut me in two!"  
  
"But she's pregnant with my child!"  
  
"Pregnant or not she tried to kill me. She's a trained assassin, Obi-Wan, and a force to be reckoned with. She'll be fine. Padmé only shot her in the arm."  
  
Obi-Wan visibly relaxed. "You should have stunned her."  
  
"Stunning a pregnant woman in the early stages of her pregnancy is a sure way to cause her to lose the baby."  
  
"I didn't know. Where is she now?"  
  
"Search me. She ran off when I told her about my vision. She's very powerful, Obi-Wan."  
  
"I know." He ran a hand through his hair uncharacteristically. "Look, I need to know what your meeting with the Chancellor was about. That's the real reason I'm here."  
  
Anakin snorted. "Yeah, right. I swear you're sweet on Tasha."  
  
"That's enough, Anakin."  
  
"Don't get so defensive my friend, even a Jedi is allowed to enjoy a fling. Especially older Jedi."  
  
"I will forget you said that, young one. Tell me, what happened with the Chancellor today?"  
  
Anakin's eyes were twinkling mischievously but he let the matter drop, his demeanor becoming serious as he recounted his meeting with Palpatine.  
  
Obi-Wan listened attentively as they stopped outside the Medical lab. He nodded thoughtfully. "We have a month's reprieve. I suggest we don't waste it."  
  
"No kidding." Anakin chuckled, shaking his head. "I need to tell Padmé, she's probably sick with worry about me."  
  
"That's what you think, Skywalker."  
  
They spun, Anakin's dazzling smile in full force at the unexpected interruption. Her voice sounded much stronger, more normal, than it had for weeks. She was seated in a repulsor chair next to her door, eavesdropping shamelessly on their conversation.  
  
"Don't give me that glare, Anakin," she scolded him as his smiled died to be replaced with a glare that promised a reprimand. "I'm under medical orders to sit outside my room and wait for my husband to escort me to the gardens."  
  
He looked sheepish. "Sorry, Milady."  
  
"Don't start. It's good to see you Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed to her, his lips fighting a smile. "You're looking lovely today, Lady."  
  
She laughed softly. "I have a name. Both of you know it, so please use it."  
  
They grinned boyishly before Anakin moved to her chair and took control, maneuvering her down the halls towards the garden's inside entrance.  
  
Obi-Wan took his leave at the garden doors. "Don't wear her out Skywalker, I'll find you later to discuss strategies."  
  
Anakin mentally opened the doors before steering Padmé's chair into the gardens.  
  
One of the few green spots on the planet, it was fully enclosed in its own environmental system. Trees that grew as tall as the roof, their silken leaves brushing the floor, lined the walls. Bushes of every size and shape formed an area that soothed the soul and encouraged meditation. A universal green-brown held a muted beauty, the fountain at the center of the gardens making it serene.  
  
Anakin moved her chair to one of the benches beside the sparkling fountain. "I know it's not the lake country, but it's all I have to offer right now."  
  
She smiled up at him as he transferred her to the bench. "It's lovely, Anakin. I wasn't expecting much. Maybe a rock garden, knowing how stubborn the Jedi are about order."  
  
He chuckled. "Next time I'll take you to somewhere with a lake so you can swim. For now, we'll have to settle for the fountain."  
  
She snuggled against him as he sat next to her, laying her head on his shoulder. "I can hardly wait. I heard what you said to Obi-Wan."  
  
"About? We covered a couple of topics."  
  
"About the Chancellor. Do we really have a month?"  
  
"He said so," Anakin shook his head, "I highly doubt we'll have that long. I think it's more time so he can try to find the twins."  
  
She sighed. "I miss them, Anakin."  
  
He held her as she curled into his embrace. "Me too, Angel, me too."  
  
"I wish they were here. If they were, I wouldn't be worrying about their safety."  
  
"They're safe, I promise you that. Palpatine will never find them. Know who else I miss?"  
  
She glanced up at him, content to be held. "Who?"  
  
He smiled a charming half-smile. "You. How're you feeling today?"  
  
"Better. The trances they put me in seem to help."  
  
"You seem stronger this morning."  
  
She smiled coquettishly at him, placing a hand on his thigh. "I feel stronger. The healers said I should be well enough by next week to be let out of the lab."  
  
He looked hopeful. "Really?"  
  
She nodded, her hand sliding higher and squeezing before he caught her hand and stilled it. She knew exactly the effect she had on him. "Did you talk to the technician?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"She said the trances have a beneficial side effect. I have one more examination before they let me out next week, however I will be completely recovered from having the twins, if you catch my meaning."  
  
His eyes widened in surprise. He was still for a moment. "A week you said?"  
  
She nodded, raising an eyebrow at the choked words. He was having trouble breathing, she could tell that much. "That's what the tech said."  
  
He spun off the bench, out of her reach, before closing his eyes and searching for control. The half-smile slid across his lips again as he opened his eyes and turned to kneel in front of her. "A shade easier to bear than four or five months, Angel. You'd tempt a Master.  
  
She laughed delightedly, circling his neck with her arm as he scooped her up and spun her around. "I was so worried about you after what the tech told me." He admitted it to her readily. She was going to be fine! "I thought I'd signed your death warrant."   
  
She cupped his face in her hands, searching his clear blue eyes. She saw his relief, his love for her, and kissed him. "You'll never lose me, Anakin." She told him between kisses, her lips gentle on his. "I'll never leave you without a fight."  
  
He kissed her gently, passionately, melding their hearts together again as she threaded her hands through his hair. He wanted her to touch him, he wanted to touch her, to love her again. Damn his passionate nature anyway, he wanted to draw hers out again like he had on their honeymoon.  
  
The delicate clearing of a throat brought them back to reality, as Anakin was moving to sit, Padmé in his arms. They looked up, meeting the gaze of the technician who'd been in charge of Padmé's care from the beginning. She was smiling apologetically. "I hate to interrupt, but no matter how adorable the two of you look together, I have to collect my charge. It's time for her next treatment."  
  
Padmé made a face. She wanted to stay where she was and enjoy her day with Anakin. He obeyed the technician, though, and carried her to her chair before steering it towards the entrance of the garden. She grumbled. "Fine. Next time I want to be in the meadow at our retreat, and I want it to be for the day."  
  
He chuckled. "Next time we head to that meadow I hope to bring Luke and Leia."  
  
The had tech disappeared when Anakin had started leaving the garden, leaving them to each other while they made their way back to the lab.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Do you intend to just wait until Palpatine cocks his finger and calls us to him?"  
  
"Of course not. We have to plan first to make sure nothing goes wrong. And you need to be healed. I won't risk you, Angel."  
  
"Anakin."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Since when do you plan anything? Normally you just draw your lightsaber and cut down anything that stands in your way."  
  
He tugged on a lock of her hair. "I have a family to consider. You're putting your life on the line with me."  
  
"That's nothing new."  
  
He chuckled. "True, but we now have two very good reasons to live through this. I want to see our children again."  
  
She looked back over her should at him, smiling. "Likewise. I'd like to add to their number, if you have no objection."  
  
He guided her chair into her room, shaking his head. "If we live through this, you can count on it."  
  
Padmé grabbed the back of his head as he bent to pick her up and kissed him. "I expect you to keep that promise, Skywalker."  
  
He settled her on the bunk, his half-smile in place. "If I don't, you can confine me to our bed for a week."  
  
Grinning wickedly she lay back against the pillows. "Make it a month, and you're on."  
  
He chuckled softly as he smoothed her hair, dropped a kiss on her forehead and retreated. "Sleep. Heal. When you're better we can discuss this it all you want."  
  
She laughed as he moved towards the door. "You can run, Skywalker, but you can't hide!"  
  
He looked back over his shoulder, his blue eyes smoldering with his inner desires as they met hers. His voice was low when he spoke. "I wouldn't want to."  
  
The door closed behind him and Padmé lay back, exhausted. A satisfied smile crossed her face. Her husband was enamored with her; he loved her, cared for her. Could she ask for anything more? 


	16. Part 16

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 16  
  
  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan met up shortly after Padmé had been returned to the medical lab. Agreeing they shouldn't discuss strategy until they knew exactly how recovered she'd be, they threw themselves into lightsaber training and mental exercises. Preparing for the fight that was to come, they pushed each other to their limits and beyond. For the next week, Anakin honed his reflexes and focus, vowing silently he'd never be caught unawares again. Tasha, nor anyone else, would ever get the drop on him again.  
  
Master Yoda even took time to come down and watch their training sessions. Offering words of wisdom and advice, he helped identify the flaws in their fighting styles and overcome them. Slowly, the two sparring partners learned to immerse themselves completely in the Force and give themselves up to its guidance. Anakin already knew how to survive without it thanks to Palpatine's hunt for them. He'd been forced to fight, relying on his own skill and reflexes, and knew he could match almost any ordinary man in a saber contest.   
  
The day before Padmé would be released, he and Obi-Wan were sparring under the watchful gaze of Master Yoda.  
  
Anakin turned his side to his opponent, sweat glistening on his bare chest and face. Bare to the waist and clad only in form fitting half-pants, he looked half savage. Obi-Wan faced him, similarly attired, but breathing just as heavily. Their blades came together once more with the resounding clash, sparks flying everywhere as they struck. Parry. Footwork. Parry. Lunge. Defend. Footwork. Attack. Parry. Footwork.   
  
The flow of the battled seemed almost natural as Anakin flipped over Obi-Wan's head but didn't land. He sent himself beyond the reach of his friend's saber and to the edge of their practice ring.  
  
"Too flashy you are. Show off, you do. To whom?"  
  
Anakin powered down the saber and consciously regulated his breathing before turning to the small Master. "I wasn't showing off, Master, I was simply getting beyond the fight."  
  
"Unfocused your mind is. What troubles you?"  
  
Anakin shook his head, sending droplets of sweat flying as he sat next to Yoda, Obi-Wan on the other side of him. "It's Padmé. I don't want to take her into this battle and yet, I have no choice."  
  
"No choice?"  
  
He nodded. "She'd never let me leave her behind. Even now they have to keep her locked in a healing trance because she'd leave if she were awake. We still don't have a plan for dealing with Palpatine."  
  
"Impatient you are."  
  
Anakin sighed. "Yes, Master. I want this over and done with. I want to be able to return to my children."  
  
"Miss them, do you?"  
  
"How can you ask that? They're the only reason I'm here. Without them to protect, without Padmé to protect, I would have simply stayed away until Palpatine died. I have no quarrel with him, but when he kidnapped my wife, he made it personal. He's determined to taint the Skywalker line with a Sith. I refuse to be that Sith. It means giving up the only person whose light and laughter are my reasons for living. I could never turn my back on her. Not again. I've said it before, I'd rather die than be his puppet again."  
  
"Clear your mind."  
  
Anakin struggled to do as the small Master instructed. It was so clouded with reasons and excuses, he almost missed the real reason he was going after the Chancellor. Revenge. Payback. Making the man pay for all the evils he'd had him inflict in the name of democracy. Anakin shuddered. "This isn't about revenge."  
  
"So sure, are you?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Believe you, I do not."  
  
Anakin grimaced. "Ok, maybe a little, but revenge isn't necessarily the Dark side. I simply want to make sure he's unable to destroy any more lives."  
  
Obi-Wan finally spoke up. "Yours included. This is a revenge campaign. Your anger towards the Chancellor is strong, Anakin. I can feel it even now. Master Yoda has felt it. Don't you think you should deal with it before we face him? Before he has the chance to manipulate you into doing something you don't want to?"  
  
Anakin bowed his head, his hands dangling between his legs as he rested his elbows on his knees. "I want to, Obi-Wan, but I can't just let it go. He tried to kill Padmé! The Tusken Raiders killed my mom and I wanted them all to suffer. If he succeeds..." he trailed off, the implication making Yoda frown.  
  
"Control, young Skywalker. You must learn control."  
  
"I learned control, Master Yoda, I know how to keep it, but these emotions are too wild."  
  
Yoda sighed. "Know nothing, you do. Look at me."  
  
Anakin raised his head to look at the Master.   
  
"Much fear in you, Skywalker. Much anger. Feel the Force, do you?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Remember you the pod race on Tatooine?"  
  
Anakin smiled rakishly. "Like yesterday."  
  
"Remember you how you felt?"  
  
Anakin nodded slowly, remembering the exhilarating feeling of letting go. Of letting some higher power guide his actions. "I remember being thrilled that I, out of all the humans, had a chance to do something spectacular. I was so proud to be able to help Qui-Gon and Padmé. She was beautiful even then."  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled but quickly fell silent as Yoda looked at him.  
  
"Remember you feeling fear?"  
  
Anakin shook his head. "Not during the race. Mostly I was annoyed Sebulba would try and cheat to win again. But then again, it's a sport with lots of cheaters. I mostly felt... free."  
  
Yoda nodded. "Resent your Master, did you?"  
  
"Watto?"  
  
Yoda nodded again.  
  
Anakin looked out into the distance, his eyes not seeing the far wall of the practice chamber but, instead, looking back to his days as a slave. "Did I resent Watto? No, I don't think I did. He wasn't a hard task master, and he actually took really good care of my mom and I. He didn't beat me too much. Watto's shop was one of my first homes. I didn't hate Watto, but I didn't like him too much either. I hated being a slave."  
  
"Is that not what you are now?"  
  
Anakin came back at the sound of Yoda's voice and blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
"Heard me, you did."  
  
"I don't understand the question, Master. Am I what?"  
  
"A slave. To your passions, yes?"  
  
Anakin grimaced. "I hadn't thought of it like that. I suppose my quest to destroy Palpatine so he can't hurt anyone else has made me a slave to it... and in extension to him. He needs to be stopped, though."  
  
"Agree I do, but not your way."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Yoda chuckled. "Say that alot, you do, Skywalker. Clouded, your judgment is. Focus on the wrong reasons, you do."  
  
"How so, Master?"  
  
"Why wish you to remove the Chancellor?"  
  
"To ensure my family's safe from him."  
  
Yoda simply looked at him.  
  
Anakin sighed. "And for revenge. Ok, I admit it; I want a piece of him. I want to make him suffer like he made me suffer!"  
  
"This is why you will fail."  
  
"Are you sure Master?"  
  
Yoda nodded. "Clear your mind. Let go of your Anger, your hate. One with the Force, you must be. Powerful you are, young Skywalker, dangerous. Learn to channel it, you must."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Calm you must be. Meditate for guidance. Guide you, the Force will."  
  
Anakin sighed, leaning back as Master Yoda turned and made his way out of the practice chamber. "Meditation? I hate meditation."  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. "Easy, my young friend. Master Yoda has the way of it. If meditation and reflection are what it will take to bring you peace, you'd better get at it. Padmé gets released in a couple of days. After that you won't have the time, nor the space, to meditate properly."  
  
Anakin grumbled as he got to his feet. "Fine fine, I'll mediate. I don't like to though, I feel so useless when I do."  
  
Obi-Wan walked with him out of the chamber and chuckled, slapping him on the shoulder. "It should help you find your focus, and you're in desperate need of focus my friend."  
  
Anakin walked away from him without a word as Obi-Wan went to his quarters. Anakin sighed, stepping into the empty room he'd been given. He spent more time at Padmé's bedside than he did here, though that would change in the next few days. A smile crossed his lips. He was looking forward to having her beside him again.  
  
  
Anakin stepped from the 'fresher into the living area, rubbing his head with a towel. It felt good to be clean again. Naked, he walked across the room and searched his bag for a pair of shorts. If he was going to meditate, he was going to be comfortable. Slipping on the shorts, and nothing else, he sat on the floor at the base of the bed. Crossing his legs, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Relaxing his shoulders, he shifted them once, rolling them to release the tension. He wanted to find the peace Master Yoda said he would need. He needed to find that peace for himself and for his future.  
  
Slowly, his breathing dropped down to a calm, even level. Focusing on his heartbeat, he slowed it before stretching out to the Force. The energy of life surrounded him, sliding through his body like light, replenishing his spirit. He searched his mind and slowly began to unravel his greatest fears and anger.  
  
He didn't know how long he meditated for, all sense of time sliding away as he searched himself for his flaws, acknowledged them, and moved onto the next one. Searching himself was something he'd been afraid to be before. Now, with the time closing fast to his final conflict with the Chancellor, a time where he'd have to be strong and sure of his convictions, he had no choice. To succeed, he'd have to know himself as never before.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan wandered the halls towards the medical wing two days later. Anakin was in deep meditation, and had been since their conversation with Master Yoda, his Force signature very faint. Master Yoda had assured him Anakin was fine, however, he was waging a very personal battle inside his meditative state. Obi-Wan wasn't sure when Anakin would come out of his meditations, so he'd taken it upon himself to see to Padmé.  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
He froze, the soft, pitiful call coming from his left. His brows came together as he turned to look down one of the darker hallways on the lower level. "Pearl?"  
  
"Help me!"  
  
He took a step in the direction of her voice before stopping. Every instinct warned him this was a trap, but why would she want to harm him now? She'd already done enough damage, hadn't she? Yet, even as he sensed the trap, he felt that the danger wasn't oriented towards him. Unclipping his lightsaber from his belt, he took a step down the corridor, his senses stretched out in front of him.  
  
He picked up his pace as he realized Tasha's call wasn't in the immediate vicinity, but somewhere outside the temple. Using the Force to enhance his speed, he raced from the temple and onto the platform that held his fighter. He stopped, eyes widening in surprise even as his lightsaber ignited and came up to deflect the blaster bolt aimed at his head.  
  
"Pearl!"  
  
Tasha was struggling with a man barely her size, one claw-like hand locked around her throat, the other bending her arm back at an alarming angle. Dressed in a torn body suit, she was kicking and clawing for all she was worth. Obi-Wan felt his heart freeze in his chest. She was also hanging over the side of the platform, ready to plummet from the building. As he watched horrified, her struggling slowed, her eyes slowly closing. Obi-Wan didn't think, he immersed himself in the Force and went into action. Spinning through two hired thugs, he cut them both down before they could blink.   
  
The man holding Tasha moved as he came forward, lightsaber leading, dropping Tasha from the edge. "No!"  
  
Obi-Wan stretched his Force powers for all they were worth, allowing the man to escape as he caught the unconscious Tasha in a telekinetic grip and lowered her to a platform below. Seeing her safe, he turned and searched for the Force trace of her attacker. Nothing. He frowned then smiled grimly. Palpatine must have a new apprentice, someone willing to dispose of Tasha by any means possible.   
  
He took a good look around the landing pad and the carnage slowly registered. The blood splashed on the skids of his fighter, the three bodies slashed in half with a lightsaber, the two against the wall, their necks at impossible angles. From the look of it, he'd say she put up one heck of a fight. Her lightsaber wasn't on the pad, but there were two other men writhing on the ground, clutching their throats. Blood covered their fingers and Obi-Wan knew they were beyond help. Their thrashing was erratic and weak. Still, he thumbed his commlink and called for an emergency medical team to come to the landing pad.  
  
Returning inside, he took the lift to the pad below, searching for Tasha. She lay silent where he'd put her to rest, her blonde hair plastered to her face and slightly crimson. Carefully approaching her, he knelt. "Pearl?"  
  
She didn't move, didn't so much as bat an eyelash at his soft inquiry. His hands were gentle as he checked her body for injuries. There was too much blood on her head, he knew that much. His eyes dark with concern, he gathered the young woman in his arms and walked back into the Temple. Code be damned, he wasn't going to let her die!  
  
Padmé was waiting for him when he strode into the medical lab, her eyes widening in surprise. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
He nodded curtly to her and barked a short order for a tech. The tech who'd tended Padmé was quick to appear, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw his burden. Ushering him into the main medical bay, she directed him to lay Tasha on a bed and then shooed him out. Obi-Wan watched through the Force as the tech quickly stripped the young woman and prepared her for the bacta tank. Within a minute, Tasha was floating in the healing liquid and he breathed a sigh of relief. Thank the Force she'd be alright in a few hours, a day at most.  
  
Padmé appeared in the hallway. "Obi-Wan? Are you alright?"  
  
He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry Padmé, I didn't mean to be late."  
  
"It would seem like you had a good excuse. Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"A pity."  
  
"Padmé!"  
  
"I'm sorry Obi-Wan but I can't find it in me to forgive her attack on Anakin. She tried to kill him!"  
  
"I know." His voice was soft as he looked at her searchingly. "The you know how I felt watching some maniac try to strangle her."  
  
Padmé's eyes widened. "Oh! Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
His smile was slight. "Neither did I until I saw that. I've never been so scared in my life. It took a lot of energy to fight it off and react with that vaunted Jedi calm."  
  
Padmé stepped up to him, placing a hand on his arm. "She'll be fine I'm sure. I just hope she doesn't try to kill my husband again. Speaking of Anakin, have you seen him?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not for two days. He's in deep meditation, Padmé, preparing for the fight with Palpatine. If he's to win, he's got to be completely at peace with himself."  
  
Her expression was horrified. "You left him alone to battle his demons? Are you insane? He's strong but he hasn't even accepted the death of his mother yet!"  
  
"I know. It's necessary, Padmé. Otherwise Palpatine will know exactly what to say to get him to react without thinking. He has to be in control otherwise he'll fail."  
  
Padmé was silent, thinking, for a few moments. "Can I see him?"  
  
"It's probably better if you don't just yet. Master Yoda would like to speak with you when you have the chance though. If you don't mind."  
  
She smiled. "Never. Are you going to stay here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, I'll find my way to the council hall by myself. She'll be fine, Obi-Wan. Don't worry."  
  
Obi-Wan's gaze was fixed on the door leading to the bacta lab. "I hope so," came his soft reply, "I most certainly hope so." 


	17. Part 17

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 17  
  
  
Padmé entered the council chamber without knocking or announcing her presence. What was the point when Master Yoda was waiting for her? Stepping into the room, she suppressed a shiver. Where there had once been a feeling of peace, there was now sorrow and emptiness. She stopped in the center of the room and was a little unnerved to find only Master Yoda. She'd expected at least part of the council.  
  
"You wanted to see me Master Yoda?"  
  
He looked at her for a long moment before a smile crossed his face. "Good to see you it is, worried I was."  
  
"I'm touched," she returned the smile. "I understand Anakin is in deep meditation?"  
  
Yoda nodded, his face once again passive. "Learning, he is. Exploring."  
  
Padmé fought a grimace. "I take it I can't exactly wake him up and call a meeting to plan a strategy. I thought they wanted to talk plans when I was finally out of the medical bay."  
  
"Plan you can. Waiting for you, we were. Know you how to trap a diplomat?"  
  
She shrugged. "I've never tried."  
  
"Succeed you must, yes?"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Smart you are, Padmé Skywalker. Detached from the situation. Too close, Skywalker is. Thinking clearly, he is not."  
  
"So the planning has always fallen to me, and so this must also fall to me?" She looked skeptical. "Anakin must have a few idea of how to trap the Chancellor. I don't even know the man anymore. I knew him, before he turned to the Dark side; at least I think I did. He was a good man before power corrupted him."  
  
"Good in him still, do you think?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. Anyone who wants to use children for galactic dominance can't be good. Are my children in danger, Master Yoda?"  
  
"At this time, they are not."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. Her children were safe. "I'll retire to Anakin's quarters then, if you'll just direct me there, and start planning our attack."  
  
Yoda watched her as she paced unconsciously, releasing her nervous energy as she spoke. "In meditation he is. Disturb him, you must not."  
  
"He's in his room?"  
  
Yoda nodded.   
  
"Fine, I won't disturb him. Is there some place quiet I can go to put this together?"  
  
"The Gardens."  
  
"Peaceful as they are, Master Yoda, I don't think they're conductive to planning an attack on the Supreme Chancellor. Is there a library or perhaps a study hall?"  
  
"A Library. Allowed in, you are not. For Jedi only, it is."  
  
"Fine, then I'll just sit in Anankin's room at a desk or something. I don't care. Either way I need a quiet place."  
  
"Calm, Lady Skywalker."  
  
She blinked, unused to hearing herself referred to as "Lady Skywalker". "I am calm, Master Yoda. I'm just frustrated, that's all."  
  
He chuckled. "Know this, I do. Skywalker's chambers are 46A8. Near the Medical bay, they are."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you Master Yoda. I trust you'll call me if you have anything more to say?"  
  
"Yes. Remember, disturb him not. Dangerous this time is."  
  
"I'll remember."  
  
Yoda closed his eyes as she stepped from the room. Carefully, he reached out with the Force and checked on Anakin's progress. A shudder ran through his small frame as the darkness Anakin was facing came into his mind. As a silent spectator, Yoda watched and hoped, asking the Force to give the young man strength.  
  
  
  
Roiling darkness filled his thoughts, his body, as Anakin stepped into the maelstrom that was his own mind. A voice he recognized clearly echoed around him. "Anakin..."  
  
"Mom!" he screamed her name, reaching out desperately, trying to find her. "Hang on Mom! I'll find you, I swear it!"  
  
He was weary, drained, from fighting his childhood demons. Thus far he'd faced everything from his fear of the dark, to losing Qui-Gon. He'd dealt with his fear of rejection by Padmé, to his fear of failure in his Master's eyes. Now, it seemed, he would deal with losing his mother. Again. The first time had sent him spiraling into a tailspin.  
  
The images in his mind cleared and he saw the Tusken Raider's camp below him. He was knelt on the bluff above the encampment on the night he'd lost his mother. Closing his eyes, he searched for strength. The Force was there, flowing through him, replenishing him, and soothing his fears. The knowledge of what was going to happen, of what had happened, was foremost in his mind, but the sting of it hurt only his heart. Dropping to the ground below, he worked his way around the encampment to the only guarded tent. Cutting a hole in the side, he kicked the weakened mud-flap aside and stepped in.  
  
Memories assailed him as he looked at the bruised and battered form stretched across the rack. "Mom." He whispered softly.  
  
She was unconscious, barely hanging on by a thread. He pried her loose, cradling her in his arms as he sank to the floor. He'd done this before, and he still felt the same. Anger at her treatment, love for her and sorrow of what he knew what must come.   
  
"Mom. Mom."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, barely a spark of life in their brown depths. She blinked a couple of times, looking up at him. "Ani? Is it you?"  
  
He nodded, feeling tears stinging his eyes. He loved her and, even now, two years after her death, it felt like yesterday. "I'm here mom, you're safe."  
  
  
She seemed to disbelieve him. "Ani? Ani?" A smile lit her features and he concentrated on it, feeling her love surround him. He hadn't felt it at the time; he'd been too worried about her. She cupped his face and he kissed her palm. "You look so handsome. My son; my grownup son. I'm so proud of you, Ani."  
  
"I missed you." He could still feel all of his emotions warring with one another, threatening to overwhelm him. He had so much to tell her, so much to say, and he knew he wouldn't have the time.   
  
She smiled. "Now I am complete. I..."  
  
She shifted his hold on her, knowing what was coming but unable to stop it. "Stay with me mom, everything will be..." he swallowed hard, fighting the tears clogging his throat.  
  
She tried again. "I love..."  
  
He watched as the spark died in her eyes, her head dropping back on a neck with no support. He felt the pain first. The deep, sharp stabbing pains that tore through his heart. She was gone. She was really, truly, gone. In shock, he reached up and closed her eyes. He felt the anger, the hatred, boiling through his system. He hated the Tusken Raiders. Hated them for doing this to his mother, for stealing her just when he needed her most.  
  
The Force flowed through him, tainted with darkness and he fought it. He'd been too weak to resist, hadn't wanted to resist, the first time. He'd wanted them all to pay for his pain. This time was no different, but he had a higher goal. He had to face this, to accept it as a part of him. She had loved him to the end, and though she hadn't lived long enough to say it, she had tried. He felt her love, her fierce pride and most of all her forgiveness. She didn't waste her last moments on anger and regret, she'd focused on the good. The good fortune of being able to see him one last time. And she'd been thankful.   
  
Tears stung his eyes as he bowed his head, taking a deep breath and letting it out. Holding her close, he banished the anger and hatred, leaving an empty ache where they'd once been. She'd loved him. In honor of her memory he wouldn't succumb; she deserved better.  
  
The Tusken's tent dissolved as he opened his eyes, his mother's body still in his arms. Her eyes fluttered as he watched and joy surged through his heart. "Mom?"  
  
She opened her eyes, cradled in his arms, a black void surrounding them. As he watched, her wounds healed, leaving her unblemished and youthful looking. She reached up to cup his face like before, her eyes glowing with pride. "You've done it, my son."  
  
He hugged her. "Mom! I thought I'd lost you."  
  
"You almost did." She searched his eyes, her smile soft. "Remember, Anakin, you can choose your own destiny. You have a wonderful wife and lovely children. My grandchildren. I'm so proud of you. By letting go of your anger and hate, I can speak to you this once. I'll always be with you, watching you."  
  
"Don't go again, please mom. I miss you."  
  
She hugged him back, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here, in your heart. Every time you think of me, every time you love, I am with you. Be strong my son, I know you'll do what's right."  
  
He felt her lips caress his cheek and then she was gone. Closing his eyes, he captured her words, her emotions. He wouldn't dishonor her by becoming angry at her desertion. After all, she wasn't really gone, he just couldn't see her any longer. Determinedly, he opened his eyes. He would succeed. He would make her proud.  
  
  
  
Padmé opened the lock on the room she would share with Anakin, silently stepping inside. She immediately felt his presence. She wasn't sure how, but somehow, she knew he was here. Mindful of Yoda's warning, she turned the light on and froze. Covered in beads of sweat, his hair plastered to his head, face and neck, her husband sat, unmoving, on the floor at the end of the bed.  
  
She took a moment and simply looked at him. His chest was bare, muscled, his washboard stomach clear of all but the faintest traces of hair. Sweat trailed over his muscles, down his ridged abdomen before being soaked up by his shorts. She swallowed hard. Not disturb him? Was Yoda insane? Her hands itched to touch him, to feel those muscles under her fingers. Her mouth went dry and she turned her back on him as she fought the urge to sweep his hair off his forehead. He was simply too tempting. She'd never seen him so still.  
  
Walking away, she moved to the desk and scrounged for a datapad. She found one in the upper drawer before glancing back at Anakin. He hadn't moved. His chest was barely moving and she understood it was because he was focused within himself, but... she shook the thoughts away. She'd not disturb him. His very presence might cost her her sanity, but she wouldn't touch him. She'd given her word, however informal.  
  
Swallowing hard, she turned to the desk and datapad, carefully writing out the plan that had been forming in the back of her mind since before she'd been forced into the medical lab and healing trances. She'd had lots of time to think, to plan and prepare and now, even distracted, she could write it out completely.  
  
She spent over two hours hunched over the desk, carefully drawing diagrams of the Chancellor's office, his quarters (which she'd only seen twice) and every other place she could possibly imagine confronting him, including the Senate. Her mind slowly became absorbed in her work and she managed to block out the temptation of her husband's near naked form not ten feet away. This plan had to be perfect. 


	18. Part 18

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Jade green eyes opened slowly, the hazy ceiling of the Medical Lab coming quickly into focus. She sat up in surprise, looking around frantically.  
  
"I see you're finally awake."  
  
She froze. Looking to her left. Sure enough, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi stood idly in the shadows. She couldn't help but notice new strain lines around his mouth. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the medical lab of the Jedi Temple."  
  
She made to get off the bed and he was at her side instantly, blocking her path. "Whoa, easy, you're still under observation. You took quite a blow to the head."  
  
Her hand went to the back of her head. "I don't feel anything but I taste bacta." She grimaced. "You put me in a bacta tank."  
  
"I thought it was wise with the state you were in."  
  
"I suppose you expect me to thank you for that?"  
  
"I expect nothing from you, Pearl."  
  
She watched as he stepped away, still debating getting out of the bed. Smoothing the blanket over her legs as she thought, her hands froze. Peeking under the blanket she found nothing. Not a single stitch of clothing. Obi-Wan met her gaze as she looked at him. He raised a single eyebrow in challenge, daring her to comment.  
  
She didn't disappoint. "I take it you insisted I wear nothing beneath this blanket?"  
  
"I think even you have some modesty, Pearl. You're a fine looking woman, but I think even you won't dare to walk around naked in the Jedi temple. Especially when doing so would get you thrown out on the street."  
  
She hated him. Flopping back on the bed she glared daggers at him. "I want my clothing. Now."  
  
"Your flight suit was destroyed. I'm having another brought for you, but it won't be here for an hour or so."  
  
"How long was I in the bacta tank?" She fairly snapped the question.  
  
"Tsk tsk, Pearl. Watch your tone."  
  
"I feel peevish, I'll snap if I like you insufferable Jedi and you, being so contrary, will stand there and take it!"  
  
He calmly leaned against the wall, watching her as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He ignored her anger. "Do you have any questions for me besides my lack of willingness to get you clothing. I have seen it all before, I assure you." He didn't add that it still made his blood burn just thinking about her. She didn't need a reminder of her power over him at that moment.  
  
She turned her gazed to the ceiling as her hands crept over her body to rest low on her abdomen. "My baby?"  
  
Obi-Wan felt a surge of pride at her softly spoken question. The concern in her voice was clearly maternal. "She's fine."  
  
Her eyes snapped back to his. "She? Skywalker said the same thing, how in the name of the Force do you know that?"  
  
Obi-Wan lifted a datapad from the table across the room and floated it to her. "The tech report suggests the baby will be female. It's still too soon to tell, but Anakin insists he's right."  
  
She sighed. "You Jedi and your predictions. My Master has said my child will be female as well."  
  
"Our child."  
  
She looked at him scornfully. "You may have fathered her, but you'll play no part in her life."  
  
"Not if I have my way."  
  
"You don't have a choice, Kenobi."  
  
"My name is Obi-Wan, Pearl. You're capable of saying it when it's necessary, I'd prefer if you use it."  
  
"I don't care what you prefer." She fairly spat the words, her hands clenched with restrained anger in the blanket. "You never cared what I wanted. Not when you supposedly rescued me, condemning me to hell, not when you left me in the care of your precious temple and not when you seduced me the other morning!"  
  
He stared at her. "When I seduced you? What about the two times before that? Have you ever cared what I wanted, Pearl? You're carrying my child."  
  
"My name," she spat, "is Tasha. Why do you insist on calling me that ridiculous nickname?"  
  
"Because you asked me to."  
  
She blinked, taken aback by his swift, soft response. "You mean the night I..."  
  
He nodded. "Right as we left the Temple you asked me to call you Pearl. I admit, I think it suits you."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You grew out of sand to become a lovely, independent woman." Obi-Wan approached her, stopping just beyond her reach. "Pearls are rare on Calamari and difficult to harvest because of the depth where they're grown. The rarest Pearls, the black ones, are a one in a ten million find."  
  
She was silent, watching him, the anger in her eyes slightly muted from his revelation. She was scared to ask which kind of Pearl he thought her. She swallowed, adverting her gaze from him.  
  
"I won't call you Pearl if you ask me not to."  
  
She fought herself. A part of her was peevishly pleased it mattered to him, another part demanded she insist he use her given name. The last part of her wanted him to call her Pearl. Nobody else did, nobody else cared enough to give her a nickname beyond her last name. She relented. "No, you can call me Pearl."  
  
His smile was faint as he bowed to her. "Thank you milady."  
  
"Could... could you leave me alone for a while, Obi-Wan?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow in inquiry.  
  
"Just get out," she snapped, "I'd like some privacy."  
  
"I'll be outside if you need me."  
  
She would have laughed if he hadn't sounded so sincere. An absurd part of her felt like crying and she quickly squashed it. As the door closed behind the Jedi, she slid from the bed and began searching the room. Her Master needed to be informed of where she was. No cameras. Sighing with relief, she slid back under the blanket and closed her eyes, concentrating on the Force. In a sudden change of heart, she dropped the connection before it could form and crossed her arms behind her head as she hid her Force signature. She had much to think about before reporting to him.  
  
  
  
Padmé checked in on Obi-Wan the next day to find him standing outside the room Tasha had been assigned. "How is she Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded a greeting to her but didn't budge from his sentry position. "She's not pleased about being kept here for a few more days. I'm afraid if I leave she might slip away and then I'll never find her again."  
  
Padmé smiled. The man was very much in love with the woman but couldn't admit it. "Has she spoken to you?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not since telling me to get out last night."  
  
"Mind if I try?"  
  
"She'll mind control you."  
  
Padmé laughed. "I'm stronger than you give me credit for. Anakin once told me you can only control the weak minded. Last time I checked I'm not in that category."  
  
"I don't think she'll talk to you, Padmé."  
  
"Will you at least let me try?"  
  
"Do or do not, there is no-"  
  
"Try. I know. I've heard the mantra before. Then let me talk to her."  
  
"Don't upset her, Padmé. Please."  
  
Padmé smiled at him before knocking once and opening the door.  
  
Tasha looked up as the door opened. Completely Force blinded, due to her own shielding, she was shocked to see the woman who'd shot her.  
  
Padmé held up her hands, reading the other woman's face accurately before her expression became shuttered. "I'm unarmed. I came to talk."  
  
"Get out."  
  
"No."  
  
"I have no business with you. Get out."  
  
"No."  
  
Tasha threw the datapad by her bed at Padmé and screamed at her as she caught it. "I said get out! I don't want you here!"  
  
"Tough luck, Tasha. I'm not going anywhere until you hear what I have to say."  
  
Tasha fought to find some way to get the other woman to leave, but, save opening herself to the Force again, she couldn't think of one. Listening to her seemed the most expedient way of getting rid of her. "Say your piece and leave me alone."  
  
"Thank you. First of all I want to know why you tried to kill my husband and if you're determined to try again."  
  
"You heard why," hissed Tasha. "Don't waste my time with questions you already know the answer to."  
  
"And the second part of my question?"  
  
"Yes. Until your husband is out of the way my Master won't give me the respect I've earned."  
  
Padmé shook her head but didn't comment. Hopefully Tasha would drop that notion when it became clear Anakin would never turn again. "What are your intentions towards Obi-Wan?"  
  
Tasha laughed humorlessly. "My intentions? I've already done what I intended to do to him. I have no desire to pursue the farce that's our relationship."  
  
"You're carrying his child. Don't you have any kind feeling towards her father?"  
  
Tasha's gaze was on the ceiling. "No."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"No one asked you too. I don't care for your opinion, Padmé Skywalker, I don't want it and yet you insist you have your say. You're bossy and arrogant and it will get you killed some day, mark my words."  
  
Padmé chuckled. "You seem too intent on being unlikable to actually be like this. Is it so terrible being a free woman?"   
  
Tasha's gaze was anguished for a moment before it became shuttered again. "Yes. You can't know what it's like to be loved and cherished by a powerful man. You can't know what it's like to feel cherished as if he'd do anything for you, even allow you those freedoms. You can't know what it is to be beloved to a man a thousand rungs up the status ladder! I had that, I had him, stolen from me!"  
  
"Tasha."  
  
"Don't offer your sympathy, Skywalker, it won't work."  
  
"Tasha. Did you know Anakin was once a slave?"  
  
Her gaze flew to Padmé's and she was unable to hide her shock. "Excuse me?"  
  
Padmé nodded. "Anakin grew up in the junk shop of a Tydarian named Watto. His owner wasn't nearly as nice as yours. Anakin was beaten when he was bad. Were you ever subjected to that?"  
  
Tasha shook her head, too stunned to speak.  
  
"As for your other reasons. I am loved and cherished by my husband. I was a thousand rungs beyond him on the status ladder but it didn't matter. He won his freedom and entered the Jedi temple at an advanced age. His life hasn't been easy, yet he gives his all to me. Anakin loves me for me, not for what I can give him. Your masters sounds as if he loved you the same way. I'm sorry for what happened to him, but you can't let it eat at you, you have to let it go someday."  
  
"But... you were a Queen!"  
  
Padmé's smile was gentle. "I was when I met him, yes, but he thought me a handmaiden. Even after he knew I was the Queen he never expected preferential treatment. At nine he was more mature than a lot of the men I knew. You have a good man in Obi-Wan if you'll just let him close to you. He's hurt seeing you like this."  
  
Tasha snorted. "Obi-Wan doesn't care about me. All he cares about is his precious Jedi temple and their blasted mantra. I tried it and it wasn't for me."  
  
"And you're holding it against him. There are better ways."  
  
"Like yours?"  
  
Padmé shrugged. "I chose love over a political alliance. It's the one thing I've chosen for myself in a long time and I've never regretted it. You could have the same."  
  
"Get out, our discussion is at an end."  
  
Padmé watched as the other woman rolled under the blanket, presenting her with her back. She smiled. "You have a lot to think about. Just remember; the father of your child is a precious gift. Don't throw him away."  
  
Having said her piece, Padmé turned and quietly left the room. 


	19. Part 19

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
Ice blue eyes opened slowly at the Force's urging, focusing on the blank wall across the room. Anakin was exhausted, and exhilarated, having spent an unknown amount of time in meditation. His muscles were sore, cramping from the prolonged period without movement. He suppressed a groan as he moved to straighten his legs. He froze, feeling a familiar presence in the room. Looking around carefully and stretching out with the Force, he carefully got to his feet. Ungraceful as a new born gundark, he took two steps and then a smile split his face. Padmé. "Angel?"  
  
She didn't answer, but he knew she was here. Stretching his legs now that he knew there was no danger, he made sure his blood was flowing before he tried to walk again. His muscles protested but not exceedingly so, as he walked into the main room of their quarters. She was stretched out on the couch, datapad in hand, her dark chestnut hair hanging down over the arm. Her breathing was slow and even, her lashes forming half-moons on her cheeks. She was dressed in a pale blue nightgown, the flimsy piece of cloth held up by tiny straps. The fabric was almost sheer, but left enough to the imagination his mouth went dry. Her legs were slightly bent, the nightgown not falling to even mid-thigh. He knew every curve, every valley beneath it, but it didn't change the appeal of her nightwear. A smile curled his lips. She looked like the Angel he'd named her for.  
  
Anakin looked down at himself and grimaced. He should clean up before waking her. Padding slowly from the room he headed for the 'fresher. Five minutes later he was dressed in a clean pair of trousers, his hair curling down his bare neck. Barefoot, he padded back into the main room and gently removed the datapad from her hand. Placing it on the table, he turned back to her and gently picked her up. She looked exhausted.  
  
Carrying her to their room, he placed her on the bed, pulling the light cover up to her chin and tucking her in. Shedding his pants, he crawled in beside her. After his long meditation, he simply wanted to hold her. Pulling her close, he inhaled the scent of her hair, a smile on his face as she curled into his body. Lying awake, he simply held her, his mind going over everything that had happened in his meditations. He felt stronger, more at peace with himself than he'd ever been. Padmé would be proud of him.   
  
Glancing at the chrono, his eyes widened. It was nearing dawn. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to sleep. He'd find something to eat later, for now, he wanted to sleep beside his wife.  
  
  
  
Padmé murmured softly in her sleep, snuggling closer to the warmth under her ear. The warmth that had a heart beat. She frowned, shifting her head into the hollow of a very firm pillow. Her eyes slowly opened and she found herself draped across a familiar, muscular chest. Her eyes widened as she realized where she was. Her hand slid across the expanse of skin, tracing the indentations as she tilted her head to look up at her husband. He was still asleep, his hair falling haphazardly across his brow. He sighed as her hand moved up to traced the shell of his ear. She pushed herself up on her elbow and watched him, gently caressing the pulse on his neck.  
  
He murmured her name softly, turning his face into her hand. She smiled down at him, leaning down to kiss him. Her lips were soft, covering his as she cupped his face. The moment he responded, his lips moving beneath hers, she slid her tongue across the seam. She felt his hands slide up her back in a long caress and shivered. Slowly, she pulled back, reluctant to end the kiss now that he was awake.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
He smiled up at her. "Good morning, Angel."  
  
She traced his lips. "When did you come out of your meditation?"  
  
"Last night. Did you miss me?"  
  
She laughed huskily, her hands brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "You've been in deep meditation for a week, what do you think?"  
  
His eyes widened. "A week?!"  
  
She nodded. "Wasn't that your intention?"  
  
"Well, no, not for a week. You should have pulled me out of it."  
  
She grimaced, "Master Yoda warned me not to. The good news is that I used the time to perfect our battle plan."  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you've been here for a week? You had me half naked and you didn't do a thing about it?"  
  
She couldn't help it. She laughed. "Don't look so stricken. I wanted to, believe me, but you needed to do that. If I'd woken you up you never would have dealt with yourself."  
  
He rolled her onto her back, pinning her to their bed. "Would you like me to do something about it now?"  
  
She inhaled sharply, her laughter dying as desire hummed through her veins. He bent down to nuzzle her neck. "I believe you have a promise to keep, Skywalker." She gasped as he nipped at her skin.  
  
"I know."  
  
Her hands ran over his chest, exploring the familiar territory before sliding to his back and pulling him down a top her. He raised his head and then froze as his stomach protested loudly. He groaned, bending his head to place it on her chest.   
  
"It seems you're more hungry for food."  
  
He raised stricken eyes to hers, "Never!"  
  
She chuckled softly. "Let's find you something to eat, love. Then you can have your wicked way with me."  
  
He sighed. "If Master Yoda and Obi-Wan don't intrude, you mean."  
  
She frowned. She hadn't thought of that. "I suppose so. Either way I get you to myself tonight."  
  
He bent down to kiss her lingeringly. "Count on it, Angel."  
  
Like newlyweds they were reluctant to get out of bed but Anakin's stomach made sure he knew exactly how hungry he was. Helping each other dress, barely able to keep their hands to themselves, they left the room quickly in hopes that company of other people would temper their desires.  
  
  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
Anakin turned, his hand firmly clasped in his wife's, towards the sound of the surprised call. "Obi-Wan. It's good to see you."  
  
Obi-Wan inclined his head in greeting. "Indeed. It's good to see you're finally out of meditation my friend." He sent an inquiring look at Padmé.  
  
"I didn't wake him, honest, he came out of it sometime last night."  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. "I'm starved. Care to join us for breakfast?"  
  
"I was on my way to the main hall myself. I don't suppose you thought to bring the plans to show Anakin?"  
  
Padmé stopped, blushing. "No, my mind was elsewhere I'm afraid."  
  
Obi-Wan looked from one to the other and chuckled. "I'm sure. Hand me your pass code and I'll go retrieve it."  
  
Padmé handed over the code and Obi-Wan walked back the way he'd come.  
  
"Are you blushing, Angel?"  
  
"Don't look so smug. I can't believe I just admitted that to Obi-Wan!"  
  
Anakin laughed, hugging her. "He knows all about adult relationships I'm sure. He is, after all, some years our senior."  
  
She swatted him on the arm. "So says you, young one."  
  
He looked wounded. "You're not that much older than I am."  
  
"No, but I'm about that much younger than Obi-Wan. I could have very well thought him perfect rather than you."  
  
"Never." he drew her into his arms in the middle of the corridor, not caring who came along. "You're mine. You were destined to be mine, I'd never have let him have you."  
  
She smiled, "You still can't take a joke. I love you, Anakin."  
  
"You too, angel," he dropped a quick kiss on her lips before releasing her and continuing towards the hall. Padmé slipped under his arm, comfortably settling against the side of his body like she fit. And, in truth, she did. His body was made for her. She grinned wolfishly at the thought. Was it ever made for her.  
  
"If you don't stop smiling like that, Angel, I might take a page from Obi-Wan's book and ravish you in the hall."  
  
She choked on a laugh at his softly spoken words. "He didn't!"  
  
Anakin grinned. "Well, no, but he was going to. Tasha had given him that strange drug again. He couldn't help himself, but I don't have that excuse. My only reason is you."  
  
She laughed merrily as they walked into the main room where the public meal stations were. "And that's reason enough?" she asked, pulling away from him to get a plate.   
  
He bent down and swept her hair aside, placing a kiss on the back of her neck that caused her to shiver. "More than enough."  
  
He collected his plate and set about serving them both. They were seated at a chair with three tables when Obi-Wan finally rejoined them. He slid a datapad onto the table before sliding his breakfast onto it. "There, now what'd I miss?"  
  
"Nothing important," Anakin told him blithely.  
  
"Have you seen this yet?"  
  
Anakin shook his head. "Padmé was sleeping when I came out of the trance last night. Mind if I read while we eat?"  
  
"I don't mind, I should have shown it to you this morning."  
  
He grinned at her rakishly. "You were otherwise occupied, love, I understand."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Quit it you two, you'll have time enough to be lovey-dovey when you're alone later."  
  
They shrugged but dug into their food as Anakin perused the document.  
  
They were sipping their drinks when he finally set the datapad down. "I'm impressed, Angel. That's really detailed. Maps and everything."  
  
She shrugged modestly, "I had enough time to myself the last five days. I put it to good use."  
  
"So what's the time frame on this, or have you two talked about that yet?"  
  
Obi-Wan and Padmé exchanged glances. "We were waiting on you," Obi-Wan told him. "We weren't sure when you'd come out of meditation so it's been left open. I've been keeping track of the Chancellor's schedule, so we can strike at almost any time. Do you have a prefered spot?"  
  
Padmé sipped her cafe and pulled the datapad towards her, flipping through the maps. "The Chancellor's office is too well guarded to get us all in there without him sensing the threat. I would suggest his private apartment, but that's too populated for what I have planned. I suggest we grab him while he's in private. Either that, or we wait until he calls us. We have a plan, but by then, so should he."  
  
"So the sooner we strike the better?" Obi-Wan was looking at the maps upside down as he spoke.  
  
Anakin shook his head. "No. I think we should wait until he calls on us. He'll be expecting us to mount some kind of attack before he says so. If we wait, and show patience, he'll work himself into a frenzy wondering what we're up to. What about Tasha? Any word on her whereabouts?"  
  
"She's in the medical lab."  
  
"What?!" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan as if he was insane. "You're keeping her here?"  
  
"Well, no. She's been a willing hostage."  
  
Padmé rolled her eyes. "If you count unconscious, willing."  
  
"She's unconscious?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. It was necessary to knock her out for a few days when her strength returned."  
  
"Woah, wait a minute, why was she in the medical lab in the first place?"  
  
Padmé looked at Obi-Wan. "This is your story."  
  
Obi-Wan groaned. The look Anakin was giving him promised pain if there wasn't a good reason. And so Anakin learned of Obi-Wan's rescue on the landing pad and, from the voice of his friend, of the emotions involved. Shaking his head at the thought of that doomed relationship, Anakin listened intently to the story.  
  
  
Several minutes later he was shaking his head. "You saved her life and she still wants to kill us?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
Padmé made a sound of disgust. "Even after I talked to her?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Even then. She's impossible to reach."  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You've held her in the medical lab for a week and tried to talk some sense into her?"  
  
They both nodded. Anakin shook his head. "A week's not going to do it, I don't think a year would do it. Tasha has a lot of emotional scarring and, let's face it; it's from you and I, Obi-Wan. She can't help being bitter. I would try and talk to her-"  
  
"No."  
  
Anakin blinked at Obi-Wan's curt cut off. "Why not?"  
  
Obi-Wan became really interested in his caf. "I don't want you too. Part of her confinement is, er... keeping her clothes out of the room."  
  
Anakin burst out laughing. "You're keeping the woman who's carrying your child in a medical lab... Naked?!" He swatted Obi-Wan on the shoulder, "I didn't think you had it in you, old man!"  
  
Obi-Wan took a sip of his caf. "It's the only thing that kept her there. Now she's angry enough to leave without them. Hence the sedative."  
  
Anakin continued to chuckle, shaking his head. "You're really creative, Obi-Wan. Ok, so I don't talk to Tasha. I suggest we don't hold her against her will though. She'll only hate you more."  
  
"Adding fuel to the fire?"  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Alright, I'll let her go. But the stipulation is that I get to see my child when she's born."  
  
Padmé looked between the two of them. "I'd suggest you check with Tasha before either of you make plans about her future. She'll be even madder if you decide anything without her. Don't give her another excuse."  
  
"Are you saying this is between me and her?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes, Obi-Wan. Anakin and I can't interfere if you want to make peace with her. I don't think she'll ever accept us as part of your life if we do."  
  
He sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to her on my own." His comlink beeped and he reached for it. "Obi-Wan."  
  
"Master Kenobi! This is the Medical lab."  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"She's... well she's gone, sir."  
  
"Tasha left?"  
  
"Yes sir. We went to check on her and her room is empty."  
  
"Thank you, I'll be right there." He clicked off the comlink and swore. "Dammit! Now I have to find her."  
  
Padmé placed a gently hand on his arm to restrain him. "She's a confused young woman, Obi-Wan. Give her time, she'll come around."  
  
"She won't if she gets lured back into Palpatine's clutches!"  
  
Padmé shook her head. "If she does that's her choice. I know she's carrying your child, but you've got to let her make her own mistakes. Maybe this is the way to reach her."  
  
"Padmé, what are you thinking?" Anakin knew that gleam in her eye and it never heralded anything good.  
  
"Nothing, Anakin. I'm just thinking that Tasha is the one wild card I'd factored into the pot. Someone is out to get her, to kill her. Depending on how the battle goes, I think it will decide her loyalties."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
She nodded. "Call it woman's intuition if you like. I just have this feeling about her. She's got a lot to work through."  
  
Anakin squeezed her fingers as he linked his hand with hers. "I trust you. Alright, so we now have a wild card in the deck. How long until the Chancellor's date?"  
  
"A couple of weeks, but we expect to hear from him before that. The politician in him won't allow you a month."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
Padmé's smile was amused. "You're starting to repeat yourself, love. Yes, I'm sure."  
  
Obi-Wan stood. "Alright, then I suggest practice for me and seclusion for you two. Don't look at me like that, neither of you will be any good if you're distracted by all that... extra energy."  
  
They grinned, unrepentant as Obi-Wan left them alone. Like children, they dumped their dishes and drinks and ran from the hall. Their laughter echoed down the corridors as they reached their room and disappeared inside.  
  
  
  
The door slid shut behind them and Anakin turned to the lock, taking his time to encode it. Nobody would be getting through that door until he said so. Something hit the back of his head as he hit the last button. Turning at the sound of Pamé's laughter he bent to scoop up the small pillow. "Are you implying something, Angel?"  
  
Her expression was innocent, her eyes dancing. "Implying? Now why would I need to do that?" She struck a come hither stance, cocking her index finger at him. "You owe me one heck of a night, Skywalker. Are you up to the challenge?"  
  
He took a deliberate step towards her, enjoying her teasing. "What, right there? Would you like that?"  
  
She laughed. "Against the wall? My my, aren't we adventurous."  
  
He smiled roguishly, taking another step towards her. "Adventurous? Woman, you've been taunting me since Tatooine, I'm amazed I'm able to keep my hands off you at all."  
  
She smirked. "It must be that Jedi control I keep hearing about." She took a step backwards towards their bedroom. "Should I write a book on how to make a Jedi lose control?"  
  
He stalked her as she ran up against the door to their bedroom. Her eyes widened as she realized it wasn't opening automatically. Anakin took the last few steps towards her and pinned her against the door, his arms on either side of her body. "Care to share your theories with me?"   
  
She smiled, tilting her head to look up at him. "Want to be my test subject?"  
  
His head came down slowly, taking his time to place a gentle kiss on each of her eyes, closing them before placing a kiss just below her left ear. "Is there a benefit package?"  
  
She shivered, her hands lying against the door, her damp palms pressed against the flat surface. "Depends on what you consider a benefit. I'd say yes, for the right candidate."  
  
His breath whispered across her skin as he trailed the tip of his tongue around the shell of her ear. "What qualifications do I need, professor?"  
  
Her breath caught in her throat and she groaned softly as he nibbled on the sensitive skin. He was driving her mad. Why didn't he just kiss her already? What had he asked? Oh right. "Well defined muscles for one." She moved her arms, feeling as if they were leaden, feeling his hands slide up her arms as he held her away from him. Her fingers brushed his chest, tugging on his shirt and yanking it from his trousers.   
  
He laughed softly against her neck as he bent to kiss the smooth column. She shivered, arching into his mouth as he sucked gently on her heartbeat. Her hands slid under his shirt, skimming over the taught muscles of his abdomen, feeling them jump. She continued the trek upwards across his magnificently sculpted chest. His breathing caught for a moment as her cool fingers brushed across the taught peaks of his nipples. He pulled away slightly, bending down to bite her gently on the shoulder.  
  
She cried out, feeling the desire pulsing through her veins explode into a whirlwind of heat.  
  
"Easy, Angel." he murmured, pulling away enough so she could pull his shirt off. She tugged the fabric over his head and let it drop to the floor. His hair was mused, his eyes burning with blue flames the color of a Naboo lake. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms about her waist as his mouth descended to suck gently on the corner of her mouth.  
  
Padmé made a sound of protest as she tried to turn her head to kiss him and he kept pulling back. Having completely forgotten about their game from before, she ran her hands around his neck, grabbed his face in her hands and tugged it down to hers. His lips slid across hers and she sighed. This was what she wanted, what she needed, for now. She opened her mouth under his and touched her tongue to the seam of his lips.   
  
Still in control, Anakin kept his mouth closed, forcing her to slow down. He hadn't enjoyed teasing her, when he could follow through, in a long time. She made a sound of annoyance in the back of her throat as he pulled away. "Easy, Angel. We have all night."  
  
"We have all night to take it slow, fly boy, I want you now."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, looking down into the molten pools of black that were her eyes. He groaned, his control slipping a little as she shifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She was still fully clothed and all he wanted to do was rip them from her. He resisted, his mouth slanting across hers in a desperate kiss. She could feel how much he wanted her, the evidence was plain against her lower body. Her hands slid down his chest and began to tug at the fastenings on his trousers.   
  
The door at her back suddenly opened, spilling them to the floor in the bedroom. Anakin turned in midair, ensuring she landed atop him, the kiss never breaking as they landed. Caught up in the embrace, she barely noticed when he'd opened the front of her shirt. Skin hit skin and she arched into his body, eagerly demanding more.  
  
Anakin whispered against her lips as he sat up, removing her shirt and throwing it to the side. He didn't care where it landed; it was simply an obstruction. He carefully found his way to his feet, cradling her against him, her legs still locked about his waist, and carried her to the bed. They tumbled down, their hands eagerly seeking, searching and exploring. It'd been a long two months since the twins had been born. Anakin tugged at her slacks, pulling them off and throwing them over his shoulder as she yanked the breeches from his muscular legs.  
  
As the rest of their clothes hit the floor, Anakin spared a hard fought for thought and closed the bedroom door.  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Padmé curled around her husband's chest, exhausted but satisfied. Her thoughts going back to their conversation at the beginning of their lovemaking. She smiled. "I think I've found my first topic for my book."  
  
He lifted his head from the pillow to look at her. His hair was mused even more now, from her fingers, and his smile was self-satisfied. He looked as exhausted as she felt. "What book?"  
  
She smiled coyly. "How to make a Jedi lose control."  
  
He laughed, gently running a hand up her bare back. "The only thing you could put in there is your name. It's not what you do, Angel, it's because of who you are."  
  
She hugged him. "I know. I can't imagine being this way with anyone else. Was that really me a few minutes ago?"  
  
He chuckled. "I can show you, if you like."  
  
She shook her head, "I'd love you too, but I don't think I have the energy."  
  
"Did I wear you out?"  
  
She slapped his chest playfully. "I don't know who wore who out, so don't you go taking all the credit." She became serious all of a sudden, very still. "What if I'm pregnant?"  
  
He hugged her, pulling her further up his body under her head lay over his heart. "We'll deal with it if and when it happens. You said you wanted another child, didn't you?"  
  
She laughed softly. "And if we have another set of twins?"  
  
Anakin went very still. "I hope you're joking."  
  
She became serious again, pushing herself off his chest and looking into his eyes, searching. "I'm very serious Anakin. It's happened once, it could happen again."  
  
He caressed her cheek, curling an errant lock of hair behind her ear. Her hair and body were damp from their activities. He smiled. "If it happens, it happens. But if you have another set of twins I will not put you through it again."  
  
She kissed him and lay back down, fitting her head to the spot over his heart. "That works for me."  
  
She felt his hand smoothing her hair, playing with the loose strands, as he caressed her back. "Anakin?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Do you want more children?"  
  
He chuckled. "It's a little late to be asking that, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, we don't know yet. We can always take precautions."  
  
"So long as you're not against it, I'd like to have a large family, Padmé. Growing up with just my mom..." he trailed off.   
  
"You loved her."  
  
"I still do. I miss her too, but I know she's still watching over us."  
  
She laughed. "I hope not, she'd be shocked at the sounds you pull from me."  
  
He grinned at her teasing. "She spoke to me while I was in my meditation. She said she was proud of me."  
  
Padmé placed a kiss over his heart before looking up at him again. "So am I. I have no objection to having a dozen children, Skywalker, what do you have to say about that?"  
  
He blinked, surprised. "A dozen?"  
  
She nodded, her brown eyes twinkling as she trailed a finger teasingly down his chest. "Half the fun is making them, are you up to giving it another go?"  
  
He rolled her onto her back, bracing himself above her on his elbows. His gaze was searching. "A dozen? Padmé, why a dozen?"  
  
She laughed, shaking her head. "You have a one track mind. A dozen because I remember what it was like to grow up without a family. I spent most of my time in office remember? I haven't seen my family for a little over two years."  
  
"So you want a large family."  
  
She nodded. "That doesn't bother you does it?"  
  
He cocked his head at her, "This isn't some ploy to let Beru be a mother is it?"  
  
Padmé laughed, looping her arms around his neck. "Ploy or not, you're considering it. We could make it a tradition to have her take the kids at different stages." She toyed with the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck. "Please? Make a baby with me, Anakin."  
  
He bent his head to kiss her, "Or two or three."  
  
She laughed, happily giving herself over to the passion in his touch, and in his kiss. 


	20. Part 20

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
It would be just under a week before Anakin and Padmé received word from the Chancellor. Obi-Wan, who hadn't seen either of them for six days, accepted the message on their behalf. Making his way slowly towards their living quarters he flipped the message on. Encrypted. Shaking his head, he closed it down and continued walking. He'd had no luck tracking Pearl in the last few days and his nerves were shot. Was she alright or had the Force user who'd tried to kill her succeed?  
  
He shook the thoughts from his mind as he stopped outside the Skywalker's door. He hit the comm. on the wall, waiting for a few moments. Anakin's voice came across after a minute and he sounded as if he'd just woken up. "What do you want, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I have a message for you from the Chancellor."  
  
The door slid open almost immediately. Obi-Wan stepped in to find Anakin smothering a yawn, his bare feet peeking out from under a bathrobe. "Sorry, you woke us up."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at his chrono. "It's just after noon, surely you can't have been that tired?"  
  
Anakin grinned rakishly. "Actually, we went to sleep about this time yesterday."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head as Padmé stepped into the room, similarly dressed in her bathrobe and barefoot. "Anakin, who...? Oh, hello Obi-Wan."  
  
"Good afternoon Padmé." Obi-Wan tried to ignore the fact that they were both wearing self-satisfied smiles. He held the datapad out to Anakin. "Here."  
  
Anakin took it and checked the code. He sighed as he entered the encryption. "The honeymoon's over, Angel, we've been summoned." He finished scanning the note and then tossed it to Obi-Wan. "Palpatine has decided to show his hand."  
  
Obi-Wan righted the datapad and read the message aloud.  
  
  
"Skywalker.  
  
Your time is up. You and your wife will meet me in my council meeting room at two hours after noon. I have something you might wish to trade for. Bring Jedi Kenobi and be on time.  
  
The Supreme Chancellor Palpatine"  
  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "Is he for real? He's pretty much asked to see everyone we wanted to bring, that doesn't strike you as at least a bit suspicious?"  
  
Anakin shrugged. "We have a contingency planned for if he knows of our plans. We go ahead anyway. Padmé, dress in something that won't give anyone handholds. I'll do the same, save for the cloak... but then, it tends to get discarded before we duel anyway."  
  
She nodded, disappearing into their bedroom. Obi-Wan stood. "I'll meet you at the entrance of the temple in an hour. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And with you, Obi-Wan."  
  
Anakin watched his old Master depart and shook his head. The day for facing Palpatine had finally come and he felt nothing more than a desire to have this awful business over and done with. It made him smile.  
  
  
  
An hour later the three were standing outside the Temple dressed in clothes more suitable to travel or battle than a diplomatic negotiation. "I talked to Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said without preamble as he walked up. "He said it feels like a trap. I'm inclined to agree with him."  
  
Anakin looked up towards the distant sky, the lanes of traffic crisscrossing overhead. "I know it's a trap. If we don't face him now we may not get another chance. By allowing him to pick the time he's more liable to make mistakes... among them, the mistake of dismissing everyone before we get there. This way, we won't have an audience."  
  
Padmé grimaced. "You have a point. So we just all show up at once and end up in the brig together, is that it?"  
  
"Palpatine doesn't want us in the brig, Angel, he wants me at his feel begging to be trained."  
  
She squeezed his hand. "I won't let him have you."  
  
Obi-Wan checked his chrono. "Well, we have an hour until our meeting. Do we surprise him by being early?"  
  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with a strange expression on his face. "You're asking me?"  
  
Obi-Wan's response was a slight nod. "This is your show, Anakin. I'm just along because I was asked to be here."  
  
"More like ordered. But that's neither here nor there." Padmé waved one hand as if to dismiss the thought. "I think we should head over early. Politicians hate having their schedules toyed with, so it should set him off balance."  
  
The men agreed and they headed off to the senatorial buildings, forgoing a speeder in favor of walking. Mundane, perhaps, but it would take longer and they wouldn't be waiting for the Chancellor for so long. They arrived a half hour later, entering by the main doors and headed for the turbo lifts. No one stopped them; they were too well known throughout the galaxy. Most wore expressions of shock as Padmé Amidala walked by. She was a ghost, surely. She'd been dead for almost a year!  
  
None of the three spoke, but they were aware of the curious, and incredulous, gazes that followed them. Anakin shielded his wife from the gaze of many, suddenly wishing he'd insisted she wear a cloak of some kind. He'd forgotten she was considered legally dead. They stepped into the turbo lift and he pressed the buttons for floor that held the main meeting chamber of the Chancellor. Floor 198. If something goes wrong, he found himself thinking, we can't very well jump out the window.  
  
They were silent, aware that they were being watched on cameras and recorded by bugs. They didn't need anyone else knowing what they were here for. Padmé linked her hand with Anakin's, feeling very uneasy all of a sudden. She didn't want to be here.  
  
Anakin ducked his head so he could speak close to her ear. "Easy, Angel. Relax. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
She was grateful for the reassurance, but pride made her spine stiffen and chased away any of her fear. The look she shot him said volumes about being able to take care of herself.  
  
Anakin chuckled softly before looking back at the floor display. They were coming up on their destination. Squeezing her hand once more, he let it go. They couldn't be connected physically when they finally face Palpatine, it would give him a way to link their thoughts.  
  
The doors slid open on their floor and the three stepped out. The guards made to stop them and then stopped, doing a double take as Padmé, regal as a Queen, swept past them. Jaws dropped and people stared as she walked towards the Chancellor's office. Anakin and Obi-Wan tailed behind her, marveling at the effect of her resurrection on people. She'd been much loved and her death had hit many people hard.   
  
Anakin hide a smile. It was gratifying to see such a reception for his wife. She marched straight to the floor secretary of the Supreme Chancellor and placed her hands on the desk. "My husband and I have an appointment with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. He asked that we wait for him in the council meeting room. Will you please inform him we are here and will be waiting for him in the council room." She turned her back and walked towards the council room.  
  
Behind her the shocked secretary scrambled for her comm. and hit the button to call up to the Chancellor's main secretary. No one would believe her, so she simply said Jedi Skywalker and his friends were here for their appointment with the Supreme Chancellor. The secretary acknowledge her and then cut her off. The Chancellor would be down shortly.  
  
Anakin stepped inside the meeting room, his sense alert. Someone was waiting for them.  
  
"Careful," Obi-Wan murmured, "there's someone else here."  
  
Padmé stepped in first, her hand on the blaster concealed in her sleeve. It wouldn't do much good against a Jedi, but then, not all of Palpatine's guards could use the Force. Behind her, Anakin and Obi-Wan kept their hands from their lightsabers but left them close by in case they had need of them. The room was dark, barely lit, and eerily silent.  
  
Padmé took a few steps inside and palmed the light switch. Overhead lights flickered, as if searching for enough power, before illuminating completely. The room was empty. Large enough to accommodate fifty people easily, it held a huge rectangular table with chairs enough for twenty-five people. Another set of chairs could be found in the walls, along with another table. Padmé's gaze swept across the room, over the drab white walls, and down to the slightly raised speaker's platform. Even here Palpatine had his own space. A table with a huge comfortable chair was placed in the center of the dais, next to the podium's speakers.  
  
"Now, we wait?"  
  
Anakin nodded, still feeling uneasy. Something about the whole situation didn't feel right. The room was too clean, almost as if someone wanted to make it seem harmless. His danger sense flared as his lightsaber jumped into his hand. He lunged to knock Padmé away as the floor opened up beneath her feet. "No!"  
  
Padmé didn't scream. She'd been in worse scrapes than this and Anakin had a hold on one of her hands. The other was curled around the lip of the pit. Below they could see a ribbon of tubes, clear tubes, which descended to the darkness below. She looked up and met his gaze. "Drop me, Anakin."  
  
He shook his head, tugging her out of the hole but she struggled against him. "Drop me. We have to go down here."  
  
"No!" he glared at her. "Don't fight me, Padmé, something isn't right about this."  
  
She allowed him to pull her half-way out of the pit as Obi-Wan watched their backs, and then stopped when her waist was resting on the edge of the hole. "Palpatine will never allow us to face him in this room, don't you see? He's not going to allow us to jeopardize his secret. Going below and following this maze of tubes is the only way to end this. Think, Anakin. Use your noggin."  
  
He glanced back to Obi-Wan. "Your thoughts?"  
  
Obi-Wan turned, glanced into the hole, and then turned back to his lookout duties. "You're in charge of this one, Anakin. The final choice is yours."  
  
"I don't care if I'm in charge, I want your opinion."  
  
"She's right. Can't you feel it? Whatever is going to happen isn't going to happen here. This room is too neat, too public to have a show down. Go with her, I'll follow when you're both down."  
  
Anakin looked back at his wife as he slid to the edge of the hole. "I hope you know what you're doing, Angel. Don't let go of me. I wouldn't want to lose you now."  
  
She squeezed his hand and tugged. Together they dropped down to the hard surface of the tube. Unable to land since it was covered in a thick, slick substance, they quickly began to slide. Behind them, Obi-Wan landed on the slick substance and a muffled cruse followed. Padmé kept her fingers locked around Anakin's as the slope of the tunnel increased, sending them down at a much faster rate. Heavier than she, Anakin began to pull her along, almost tearing her arm from its socket when they jerked sharply to the left. Obi-Wan disappeared behind them.  
  
Anakin tugged on her arm, trying to bring her closer, as he reached back. "Give me your other hand!"  
  
She tried. Really she did, but the slick substance made any attempt at holding his other hand impossible. Coated on her front and back, their joined hands began to slide as the fluid worked its way into the cracks between their fingers.  
  
"Anakin, I can't hold on!"  
  
"You can, don't let go!"  
  
Their hands began to slide and Anakin tightened his grip. He couldn't let her go. They rounded a sharp corner, the tube branching in two different directions. Anakin felt his grip slide and she slipped through his fingers. "PADME!"  
  
"ANAKIN!"  
  
She disappeared down the other tube as he short into a new one. Screaming her name, he tried to slow his slide, to somehow crawl back to the tube she'd disappeared in. He tried and failed as the slimy fluid completely coated his clothes and hands. The wind whipping past him was all that prepared him as he came shooting out of the tunnel into a huge reservoir.   
  
Anakin plummeted like a stone and sank deep before he began to kick towards the surface. His lungs screaming for air, he fought against the dark water. His head broke the surface and he sucked in a huge gulp of fresh air. "PADME!"  
  
His voice echoed strangely in the cavern as his eyes began to adapt to the darkness. The outline of a shore, created by the ripples of his landing swelling against it, became visible. Anakin kicked towards shore, reaching out with the Force now that he could find his focus. Padmé's presence nearby washed over him and he felt a part of him, a very important part, relax. She was alright. Focusing elsewhere, he found several people, including Obi-Wan, to be in the vicinity. A dark presence, barely noticeable in the Force, was approaching him. Anakin reached for the bond his still had with his former Master and warned him of what was coming.   
  
His feet hitting the bottom of the lake brought him back to himself. He scrambled out of the water, slicking his hair back to keep it out of his eyes. His clothing clung to him like a second skin, his robe having disappeared somewhere in the water. Anakin took stock of his surroundings. He was wet, but not cold, as the water and the air seemed to be balancing each other out. He shivered anyway, knowing he'd be cold soon if he didn't find something dry to wear.  
  
He smiled wryly. If Palpatine was aiming to make them uncomfortable, he was certainly succeeding. Putting one waterlogged boot in front of the other, his leather clothing already beginning to stiffen, he set out to find his wife. Obi-Wan was a Jedi Knight; he could take care of himself against a Force user. Padmé, on the other hand, had experience but little in the way of defense beyond her strong will. She needed him. 


	21. Part 21

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 21  
  
  
  
Padmé slid from the tube into a large tub of salted water. Like a waterslide, she was slowed by the water and carefully brought to a halt. pushing herself from the water, she tossed her head and inhaled sharply. "ANAKIN!"   
  
She winced as she realized she was in a small room, her own voice sounding un-naturally loud. Blaster bolts. She pushed herself from the tub, glad to have the strange, liquid removed. Whatever it was, it was sure slick. Shaking the water from her hair, she squeezed as much as she could from her clothing. The white and blue jumpsuit had already been skintight. Now it was indecent... at least to anyone except Anakin. She fought the thought and brought her mind back to the business at hand. Her blaster was still in its place, snug against her forearm. Her backup blaster fell out of her boot as she removed it to empty the water. Damn thing anyway. Who wanted to take a ride like that into water fully clothed. She froze. If people used this to get here, shouldn't there be dry clothes?  
  
Quickly replacing her boots, she began to search the small, dark room. Her only illumination was a glow rod someone had left and that was almost dead. The found a small drawer under the tub and yanked. It was stuck. Grumbling about inefficient house keeping, Padmé carefully tugged it to one side and then the other, forcing it out. It hit the floor with a metallic bang and she grimaced. The room was sound proof, or so it seemed, from the way the sound seemed muffled.  
  
Inside the drawer were several bodysuits, three sturdy sets of boots, a utility belt and an extra package of glow rods. She cracked those first, replenishing the light in the room and taking a good look around. It was a small room, as she'd guessed, the door looking flimsy from this distance. Turning back to the pile of clothing, she pulled out a black bodysuit and held it up. Too small. She rummaged around for a few minutes and finally found a jumpsuit that was too big, but could be tucked in the appropriate places to fit. Shedding her wet clothes she quickly slipped into the dry ones, her teeth beginning to chatter. It was several more minutes before she was completely dressed, her blasters safely tucked away. A blaster carbine she'd found in a false bottom of the drawer was now attached to her hip.  
  
Feeling much better, she collected the two sets of men's clothing in the drawer and packed them into tight bundles. The utility belts came in handy when she found herself without synth rope. Hooking both clothing bundles, one in front and one in back, so they'd be out of the way she tested her maneuverability. She was able to bend some, but the bulky bundles restricted her from bending at the waist. Couldn't be helped, she supposed.  
  
Padmé moved to the door and listened closely. Nothing. Carefully she tried the door and it slid open silently. She peaked out, checking her surroundings with the light spilling from the room. She grimaced. She'd forgotten to shield the glow rod. She retrieved it and shielded it in her palms before stepping into the hall. It was dark in both directions, lit only by her light source. Which way?  
  
Padmé listened carefully, cocking her head to the side and standing perfectly still. Nothing. No clue other than a slight humming coming from over her head. Figuring any way was better than here, she turned to her left and began walking. 


	22. Part 22

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
Anakin fought for focus. He's stepped into a windy tunnel, the force of which was strong enough to almost knock him from his feet, and forged onwards. He was freezing, the water racing across his skin and out behind him with the force of the wind. If nothing else came of his trek down this tunnel, at least he'd be dry. His arms outstretched on front of him to shields his face from the winds, he continued on. The Force came to his call as he found his calm and he pushed against the wind, making an invisible barrier in front of him that most of it couldn't cross. His clothes stopped whipping about his body as the wind died to a gentle breeze.  
  
A wry smile twisted his lips as he continued down the passageway. He was almost completely dry after his exposure to that wind. It was a nice perk in an adventure gone wrong. His steps were sure as he crossed into another hall, dropping the force wall. Nothing. No wind, no smell, no light. Lovely. He cocked his head, listening for any kind of sound and frowned. There was a faint voice coming from up ahead. Closing his eyes he channeled the Force and enhanced his sense of hearing. Tasha. He suppressed a sigh. Trust Tasha to find trouble in the bowels of the city.  
  
Following the sound of her voice, he planted his feet carefully, cautiously. She sounded angry, as if she was arguing with someone. Obi-Wan's story of how he'd last found Tasha flashed through his mind and he began to run. Obi-Wan would kill him if he let anything happen to Tasha while he was around.  
  
Anakin stopped, letting the enhanced sense of hearing go, and found the faint voice trail again before beginning to run. Her voice became louder, but her words were still distorted. Another voice joined hers, a taunting male voice. Anakin added the Force to his run; the voice held a threatening note he wouldn't want to subject anyone to.  
  
He rounded a corner, coming in an intersection, and dropped down into his senses. Tasha was well hidden; he couldn't find her. Her companion, on the other hand, blazed like a nebula of darkness. His lips thinning, he stretched out further, to see if the man had any accomplices. Padmé's signature came back to him. She was nearing the chamber with Tasha and the man from the other side. Focusing his gaze on his surroundings, he picked up his pace. He had to reach them before she did.  
  
A couple minutes later he was looking over an overhang and into a large, well lit cavern. Tasha's voice echoed off the walls, the sound of lightsabers clashing in combat barely audible beneath her taunting, angry words.  
  
"Is that the best you can do, Rykezzk? I thought you said Master Sidious taught you the finer points of lightsaber combat. Oh, are you losing your focus? You really should watch your footing, next thing you know you'll be swimming in the septic tanks."  
  
Anakin flattened himself on the ledge and watched. Tasha, barely worked up, faced off with a man who was sweating heavily. Her hair floated about her face, curling and clinging to her skin as small beads of sweat slid down her cheeks. Her bodysuit was dirty, covered down one side in black liquid. The man she faced had black hair that was cut short to his head. Dressed in old-style military fatigues and combat boots, he looked like a Republic security cast off. He too had black liquid covering half of his clothing. Their lightsaber clashed as they hit each other with steady blows. Anakin silently noted that Tasha was solely on the defensive. She was simply defending herself.  
  
Unwilling to risk distracting her, he slowly dropped to the floor, allowing his Force supported legs to absorb the shock. Unclipping his lightsaber from his belt he watched as Tasha continued to fend the man off, her hands working in precise movements. If he hadn't been so attached to Padmé, he might have been inclined to give Obi-Wan a bit of competition; Tasha was amazing in combat.  
  
Igniting his lightsaber when the two broke apart and began circling, he stepped towards them. "Is there room in this dispute for a third?"  
  
Tasha looked at him shocked as the man named Rykezzk spat a curse and lunged at him. "Skywalker! You're mine! When I bring the Master your head he'll reward me beyond my wildest imaginings!"  
  
Anakin caught the man's red blade on his blue one, chuckling softly as he allowed the Force to flow through him and guide his movements. "I don't see how that would be too hard. Simpletons rarely wish for something beyond a willing woman."  
  
Anakin's words had the desired effect on the other man and Rykezzk began pummeling him with sharp, short blows. From the jerky movements, Anakin could tell the other man had gone beyond using the Force; he was simply enraged and unable to control it. Anakin parried another blow of the saber, his arms working furiously to keep the spontaneous blows away. He suddenly threw his left arm wide and opened his palm. Tasha let out a surprised shriek when her lightsaber was torn from her grasp.  
  
Anakin caught it, igniting the blade in one smooth motion. The other man didn't stand a chance. Enraged beyond words or reason, he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Anakin attacked, both lightsabers pummeling the man's one until one blade connected with the man's hand. Taking three fingers with half of the hilt, along with an anguished scream, Anakin stepped back. "Surrender."  
  
"Never, Jedi." The man pointed his good hand at him and weak, blue streaks shot towards him.  
  
Anakin caught them on the crossed blades. "You can't win, Rykezzk. You're out numbered and out classed. Tasha could have beaten you but she didn't. You have something she wants."  
  
Tasha stepped forward, yanking her lightsaber out of his hand. "Don't do me any favors, Skywalker. I have this in hand."  
  
"I see that, Tasha." He closed down his weapon and took a step back as Tasha brought the guard of her blade up into the man's face, knocking him senseless. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on either side of the man's head and concentrated. After a few minutes she pulled away, turning to Anakin, her lightsaber un-ignited. Rykezzk lay on the floor unconscious and forgotten.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here."  
  
She cocked her head at him, her eyes cold. "Actually I was wondering why I shouldn't kill you. Do you have a good reason?"  
  
"Tasha, we've been through this. I won't fight you."  
  
"Then it will be easier to kill you."  
  
"You don't want to kill me, if you had you would have done it while I was fighting your friend there."  
  
She frowned. "You were doing my work for me. Normally I don't appreciate it, but this delicate condition of mine..." she trailed off, her smile self-mocking. "I can take care of myself Skywalker. Why are you here?"  
  
"We're looking for Palpatine."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "We?"  
  
"Padmé and Obi-Wan are lost somewhere in this maze. We got introduced to the trap in the Chancellor's conference room."  
  
"Do you like my design?"  
  
He blinked. "Your... Oh, yes, very interesting. Very unique."  
  
"Well, as much fun as this is, Skywalker, I have to be going."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "I don't see a good reason why not. You helped me, so I'll let you live this time."  
  
"I wanted to ask you about Obi-Wan."  
  
She went very still. "I have nothing to say to you about him."  
  
Anakin stepped towards her, taking the risk of igniting her temper and her blade. "Why did you leave him?"  
  
Her eyes widened before she began laughing, stepping away from his deliberately. "Why does a Hawk bat flee a human?"  
  
"Fear?"  
  
Her eyes flashed. "I will be no man's prisoner!"  
  
"But you'll be a slave if he wishes to purchase you?"  
  
She tightened her grip on her weapon. "It's better than death, better than dying of starvation or selling myself to make ends meet."  
  
"Better than knowing who you are and your place in the world?" He watched her fight the urge to lunge at him. Her face was impassive, but her eyes were a blaze of emotion.   
  
"I know who I am and where I belong, Skywalker. Your return is the only thing that put a doubt into my mind. You're destroying my life again."  
  
He held his arms wide. "Then kill me, if you like. I won't fight you. If taking my head, or body, to Palpatine will give you your freedom, I give it to you."  
  
She backed away, her eyes reflecting her shock and confusion. "What game is this?"  
  
"No games, Tasha. Is this what you want? Do you want to be second place for the rest of your life? Serving a man whose only goal is the surrender of the galaxy to his power? Is that the life you want to bring your daughter into?"  
  
She sneered. "What about your precious family, Skywalker? Won't your death be pointless if I take you head, your place and then your son for my master?"  
  
Anakin shook his head, his eyes reflecting his sadness. "I think you understand that no matter what you do to me, no matter what you accomplish, you'll never be more than a lackey. Serving a Master of evil whose only care is for himself won't give you what you want."  
  
"You know nothing about me Skywalker!"  
  
"I know what it is to be a salve. I know what it is to have every choice you make questioned, every move watched. I know what it is to be disrespected. Regardless of how well your master treats you, your life isn't your own."  
  
She screamed, lunging at him as she ignited her lightsaber. Blue crossed amber with a sizzling crash as Anakin parried the blow. "I'm not your enemy Tasha. Calm yourself and you'll see what I say is true."  
  
"You took me from my home!" She smashed her blade against his, sparks flying as the blows rained down with terrifying speed on the blue blade. "You stole my life! I hate you!"  
  
"I didn't steal your life," he parried each of her blows, the last throwing her arm out wide as he stepped out of her reach. "Obi-Wan freed you, he gave you your life back!"  
  
She jumped him, barely missing a beat, stabbing low and forcing him to step aside. She pressed him, forcing him to parry and fight, not giving him the chance to flee. "You destroyed my life! I was loved, damn you!"  
  
Anakin crossed blades with her, grabbing her wrist in an iron grip to keep her there. "Slaves aren't people, Tasha, not by law. You don't know real love if you think providing a life of luxury for you because they own you is love!"  
  
She glared at him over their glowing sabers, "And you do? Oh, that's right, your precious Padmé. Don't you do everything you can for her that a master would? Marriage is its own kind of chain."  
  
Anakin shook his head, his frustration rising. How could he get through to her? "You're wrong. Love isn't providing material objects; it's giving yourself unconditionally to them. It's accepting them for who and what they are, not for what they can give you." He wrenched away from her, twisting her lightsaber and sending it flying. "What can I say to get through to you?"  
  
She was shaking, her hands trembling as he watched her pull her lightsaber back to her. He couldn't tell if it was from anger or something else. Was she going to try to kill him again? Tasha looked at him, the spark of hatred seeming to have died from her jade eyes. "I don't think there's anything you can do or say, Skywalker." She saluted him with the hilt of her weapon and turned to go.  
  
"Wait."  
  
She paused, not looking back. "What?"  
  
Anakin looked around the chamber. "Think about your future, Tasha. Your daughter's future. You grew up without basic freedoms, no matter what you tell yourself. She'll be little better under Palpatine's thumb. Is that what you want for her?"  
  
Tasha stiffened. "Goodbye, Skywalker."  
  
Anakin watched her walk away and disappear into the shadows. Well. He'd tried. Reaching out to the Force he felt for Padmé's presence, turned in that general direction, and began to search for his wife. 


	23. Part 23

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 23  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan dodged as the lightsaber cut towards his middle, bringing his blade down across the shimmering amber. His opponent was a young woman with black hair and silver-blue eyes, anger surrounding her like a nimbus. He'd landed on solid ground after a wild ride through the almost transparent tubes, wrenched his should and all so he could be jumped by some upstart Sith trainee. He was not having a good day.  
  
Parrying another blow, he slashed at her in return, the blades crossing just above her knees in a series of quick, lightning fast moves. Obi-Wan jumped another swing, forcing her back on her heels again and pushing her body with a Force powered shove. This battle had gone on far too long for his taste. "Are you all alone."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, Kenobi."  
  
He just about dropped his lightsaber in shock. Her voice was raspy, as if her windpipe had taken a sever beating. He couldn't see her features since they were covered in a full facial mask, but something told him they'd be as scarred as her voice. "Oh, I'd just love to know if you're alone."  
  
She rolled to her feet, striking at his upper body in a series of quick side chops before thrusting at his head and forcing him, once again, to move. "My partner will be around shortly. The longer I keep you here, the longer he has to finish her off."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"The traitor."  
  
"Skywalker isn't female," he parried another of her blows before returning several in kind. "You'd have to be blind to mistake him for a woman."  
  
She snorted, slashing at him again. "Skywalker will die when Jade has been eliminated."  
  
"The hell she'll be!" He ignored the sudden pounding of his heart, the cold fear that enveloped him, and redoubled his efforts. This fight had to end. Now. The woman's eyes widened behind her mask as his attack forced her first to her knees and then took the lightsaber from her grasp. She screamed as her arm was severed at the shoulder, curling towards the source. Obi-Wan's lightsaber came down across her throat, taking her head from her shoulders on the back swing.  
  
He deactivated the blade and looked at the corpse on the ground. A sharp sadness filled him. He hadn't wanted to kill her but he couldn't leave her behind him, not with that kind of fanaticism. He knelt and slowly arranged her body in repose, placing her had back on her shoulders and turning away. It was never easy to take a life. He got to his feet and took a good look at his surroundings for the first time.   
  
Walls of gray stone surrounded him except to the north, faint lights flickered overhead, and he could just make out Anakin's Force signature. Padmé's was even fainter. Wherever he was, he was a ways from the Skywalkers. He grimaced. If there we any more surprises like his anxious-to-die partner, he wasn't looking forward to them.   
  
The words of his opponent echoed in his mind. They were after Pearl. Why? Why would they want to get rid of her? And what was this about Sith having partners? Whatever it meant it couldn't be good. Turning a sharp corner, his danger sense flared as his foot came down, his lightsaber jumping back into his hand. Obi-Wan tumbled off a sharp drop and landed in a shallow pool of water, the air expelled from his lungs in a sharp woof. He grimaced. So much for his vaunted training. Pushing himself to his feet, he gasped for air and shook his cloak. It was ruined, no question. All that water and muck.   
  
With a sigh he took in the cavern surrounding him and searched for Force signatures. Pearl's wasn't obvious, but she was adept at hiding her presence so that didn't mean anything. He had to find her, to make sure she was alright. Stubborn woman, she had to be brought around to his way of thinking. His feet soaking wet, his soles squishing on the hard floor, he began walking.   
  
Today was not a good day. 


	24. Part 24

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 24  
  
  
  
Padmé was lost. She grimaced, looking at the dead end in front of her and held her glow rod high. She hated this place. It was dark, it was damp and it was creepy as all hell. It reminded her too much of the living walls on Geonosis, and there she'd had big bad Anakin watching her back. She grinned, remembering her thoughts walking down -that- particular tunnel. They'd been focused on Anakin and his sexy leather jerkin... and how to divulge him of it. Not that she'd ever reveal that memory to him. It was all she'd been able to do to keep focused on their mission.   
  
Bringing her mind back to the present, she turned on her heel and began retracing her steps. Her feet hurt. The boots were too small and pinched her heels, making it difficult to walk very far. Not that she had a choice. By the end of this she expected her feet to be a bloody mess. Concentrating on the path, she came across the intersection she'd just crossed a few minutes earlier and turned right. She'd already been left and she'd come from straight ahead so she really only had one choice left. She sighed. It would help if she didn't feel she was walking around in circles. Holding the glow rod in front of her, she began walking down the last corridor. Silently hoping her luck wasn't so terrible as to lead her down the third hall to end in a dead end, she listened carefully. Still nothing.   
  
She was several feet into the corridor when the sound of a boot scuffing on stone sounded behind her. Spinning around, her blaster leapt into her palm. The man who stood before her wasn't familiar.  
  
His black hair was disheveled, his eyes barely focused above a nose that was smashed flat against one cheek. "Who are you?"  
  
She felt her mouth go dry. "I'm lost."  
  
"I'm... I'm..." he blinked, his eyes unfocused. "I'm... Rykezzk. You have a very unusual... Wait a minute, you're Skywalker's wife."  
  
She paled, but her aim never wavered. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you."  
  
"Because you're already dead. Aren't you?"  
  
She saw him grab his head, as if in pain, and fought down her natural concern for injured people. He was an unstable threat and she couldn't chance feeling sorry for him.  
  
She felt a tug on the weapon in her hands and increased her grip. So he was a Force Sensitive. Lovely. Where was Anakin when she needed him? She froze. Hold that thought, she was self-reliant, she didn't need her Knighted husband to take care of her problems for her. Force Sensitive or not, she knew enough about their tricks to be able to avoid or anticipate most of them.  
  
"I wouldn't try to pull it away from me in your state, Rykezzk. I'm liable to shoot you if you try something else."  
  
He smiled, meeting her gaze and she saw scattered focus and intelligence. Whatever blow he'd taken to the head had rattled his senses. "You're going to shoot me? Oh no, oh my, whatever shall I do?"  
  
Her lips tightened in a firm line as he mocked her.   
  
"You can't hurt me, Lady Skywalker. I have the Force on my side."  
  
She shot him.   
  
He didn't even extend one hand, just took the stun bolt straight in the chest and then grinned at her, the light in his eyes fading slightly. He finally pointed one hand at her and she recoiled. Three of his fingers were missing down to the knuckle, their stumps still smoking slightly. Her gut roiled as she realized what kind of weapon must have caused those wounds. The thought had barely crossed her mind when a single streak of Force lightening struck her.  
  
She bit the inside of her cheek as pain raced along her nerve endings, making her hands spasm and her body shake. She shot him twice more before the blaster fell from her fingers. Excruciating pain continued to slice through her body, ruining her motor functions and rendering her helpless as she collapsed. On the verge of blacking out, she focused on the Jedi and his powers, desperate not to give him the upper hand.  
  
He continued to jolt her with lightning, showing her no mercy and laughing manically. It was the last sound she heard as the pain rendered her unconscious.  
  
  
  
"PADME!"  
  
Anakin felt her sudden pain, saw the flash of an image in her mind. Rykezzk had found her. Not thinking, he began to run. He had a flash of sense 30 seconds later and began to slow. SMACK. He groaned as he hit a wall at a jog. Stuck in pitch blackness, not even the Force had been able to map the area. His head pounded, a goose egg beginning to swell on his temple. Ouch. He slowed his breathing, focusing on his heart and working his way outwards. Think! He had to think if he was going to find her. Running around in the dark slamming into walls wasn't going to help. Wait a second. Walls. He placed his hands on the wall and closed his eyes, ignoring the throbbing in his temples.  
  
Removing his lightsaber from his belt, he ignighted it and slammed the blade through the wall. The light flickered and died. He frowned, running his hands over the weapon and checking the power cells. It seemed fine. He shrugged and ignited it again, the blue blade casting eerie shadows on the uneven, flaking substance he was pressed against. He thrust the blade into the wall and, again, it shut down. He slammed his hand into the wall and jerked back in surprise. A section of the wall was made of brittle ore. He tried again, adding the strength of the Force to his punch and his hand went through the other side. He began to tear the wall down, digging a hole for him to climb through as he stretch his senses out towards Padmé. He had to wake her up. He'd never get to her in time and she'd have to get out of this one on her own.  
  
  
  
Padmé's return to consciousness was a painful one. Her whole body ached, pins and needles of pain racing along her nerve endings. Her mind registered her physical body as a large ache and something was groping her backside. Groping? Her mind cleared slowly. No, it was a hand. A male hand, and it was simply holding her in place. Her eyes opened carefully as something sharp stabbed at her midsection.  
  
A view of rocky ground, barely visible in the dim light, registered and she fought to keep herself limp. She was being carried over someone's shoulder. How undignified. What had woken her up? Surely not the pain or the position, regardless of how uncomfortable she was.   
  
A presence in her mind, a very familiar presence, made itself known. Anakin. He'd helped her awaken but could do little else. The sense of apology she received made it perfectly clear it was up to her to save herself. Lying limp by sheer force of will, she took stock of her progress. A large hand firmly clasped her posterior ensuring she didn't fall or shift. His free hand held the extra blasters, still in their holsters, the two bundles of clean clothing and the blaster carbine she'd scrounged. Her captor seemed to have misplaced his sense of balance, and was having difficulties walking a straight line. As a consequence their path was extremely erratic and her head almost hit a wall as he fell against it.  
  
She continued to breathe shallowly, unable to take in a deep breath while her diaphragm was being punished by the man's shoulder. A plan lowly formed in her mind. It was a slim chance, but it was all she had. As the man began to stumble again, she grabbed him around the hips, flipping her legs up into his face. Something crunched and snapped as her feet connected, then continued around. Flipping her to her feet she brought him up and over her shoulder as she landed.  
  
Padmé staggered and fell, going down atop him as his weight became too much for her to hold. She scrambled to her feet and prepared to jump away if he grabbed for her again. His eyes were closed, his breathing non-existent. She carefully checked his pulse and pulled her hand away as if burned. His neck was snapped. She could tell by the angle of his neck to the right that his spine had been snapped by her kick. She shuddered. The man, Rykezzk, may have been trying to kill or hurt her, but nobody deserved to die like that. She collected her things, tying them around her body again and then looked around. Where was she?  
  
The sound of something scratching at a wall somewhere down the hallways brought her around to that direction. Without thinking, she leveled the blaster and backed away. Rounding a sharp turn, she holstered it and began to run. Whatever was behind that wall was not something she wanted to encounter. 


	25. Part 25

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 25  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet and out of the sticky mess he'd fallen into. Shaking his hands in disgust, droplets of the sticky mass flew every which way as he flexed his fingers. The stuff was disgusting and he fought back the urge to retch as the smell assailed him. Yuck. He idly mourned the death of another cloak; he'd never get it clean after the punishment it'd been though today. What a day. He reached out with the Force, searching for anyone else in the vicinity. Pearl's signature wasn't around, but then, he hadn't really expected it. She was far too good at hiding her Force trail. The Skywalker's were a ways away, their signatures faint, but steady. No help from that quarter. He flexed his fingers again. It looked like he was on his own.  
  
Taking stock of his surroundings, he found himself in another large cavern. Big shock. His gaze traveled in a circle and stopped suddenly. There, in the distance, was a faint amber glow. Amber? Pearl's lightsaber was amber. He remembered when she'd built it. A half smile crossed his lips. She'd tried to kill her Master directly afterwards, and when that had failed, quit the temple and disappeared.  
  
Carefully setting his feet, his clothing dripping with the noxious substance, he made his way towards the light source. The uneven ground made walking difficult but he was finally becoming accustomed to the feel. He frowned as he approached the glow. Hallways. Proper hallways with duracrete walls and ceilings, not to mention polished floors. Why would there be a hallway like this leading into a cavern full of unpleasant surprises? Oh right, Palpatine was hiding down here.  
  
He stepped into the hallway, the sticky substance adhering his feet to the smooth surfaces. He peeked around the nearest corner, the glow having become much brighter with his advances. A young woman with curly blonde hair and a dancer's figure that gave away her identity was in the process of carefully cutting through a reinforce durasteel blast door.  
  
He stepped out behind her. "Pearl."  
  
She spun, blade in hand and held at the ready, her eyes widening. "Obi-Wan! How did you find me?"  
  
He waved at her lightsaber. "You're kind of inconspicuous wielding that thing in the darkness, don't you think?"  
  
A ghost of a smile crossed her features. "Cute. What do you want?"  
  
He looked at her, glancing down at himself and suppressed a grimace. He supposed this was as good a time as any for this confrontation. Not the ideal situation, but he'd take what he could get where she was concerned. "I'd like to talk to you."  
  
She turned her back on him, obviously finding him harmless, and began working her way through the blast door again. "So talk, but that doesn't mean I have to listen."  
  
"Fine, be difficult, you always had a talent for getting on my nerves."  
  
She laughed, slanting a look at him over her shoulder, her green eyes suddenly dancing with mirth. "I did? Such flattery."  
  
"So you do know how to laugh."  
  
She turned back to her task. "You're not funny as a rule, Obi-Wan. You're much too serious."   
  
"You bring out the worst in me, Pearl. Why did you leave the temple?"  
  
"Why do you think? I'll be no man's prisoner, especially yours. Why do you think I left? I have a job to do."  
  
"In what respect? Anakin is here, you've done your damage, why keep running?"  
  
She turned back to him, her eyes narrowed. "You gave me no choice. You and your blasted crusade. I didn't need to be freed and you insisted anyway. You're the reason I am where I am now. Does that make you proud, Jedi?"  
  
He flexed his fingers, having trouble opening them as the sticky liquid began to gel. "I'm sorry I hurt you. That wasn't my intention. My question still stands. Why run? What are you going back to now that you've seen what your loyalty means to him? He's tried to eliminate you, Pearl. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
She swallowed hard. "I failed him, I expected to be punished."  
  
"Is our daughter included in that deal?"  
  
She didn't answer, just watched him steadily. He tried again. "What's he after, besides Anakin?"  
  
"He's not after Anakin."  
  
He blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
"He's not after Anakin. He doesn't want him because he knows he'll never turn. With Skywalker's wife still living and under his protection, my Master knows he doesn't have a hope of bending the man to his will."  
  
"Then what's he after by bringing us all down here?"  
  
Her smile was faint. "You came willingly, Obi-Wan. All three of you."  
  
"He sent instructions to have us all come. We couldn't very well just let Anakin come alone."  
  
Her expression turned scathing. "In doing so you've fallen into his trap. He wants you, Jedi Kenobi. The most noble of the Jedi."  
  
"I won't turn."  
  
"You don't have to. With me as his apprentice, and you to sire my children, why would he have need of you to turn." She took a step towards him. "You know I can seduce you, who needs to turn you?"  
  
"And you've agreed to this?"  
  
"No. It's why he's trying to kill me." She turned her back on him, going back to the doors. "I want nothing more to do with you. I carry one of your bastards, why should I feel inclined to have more?"  
  
Her words stung, hitting him like an arrow. Spiteful woman, didn't she know a thing about his pride. "Why seduce me in the first place if you didn't intend to go along with this plan?"  
  
She shrugged, continuing to melt the durasteel.  
  
"Were you ordered to, Tasha? Is that why you did it?"  
  
She spun, lunging at him with her lightsaber. His jumped into his hand as he stepped to the side, igniting his blade and crossing it with hers and holding her blade towards the ground.   
  
"What are you going to do, kill me?"  
  
"If I have to," she yanked her blade free and slashed at him repeatedly, her frustration growing as he parried the quick blows, even venturing to attack her back. She screamed at him, "You've ruined my life for the last time, Kenobi!"  
  
"Then let me make it up to you! Don't go back to him." He parried a series of sharp cuts at his face.   
  
"He's all I have left."  
  
He caught her blade on his as he stepped back to the wall, suddenly caught. Their blades were crossed in front of them at chest level as she stared at him, her eyes blazing. "You have me, Pearl. If you'll let me, I'll make sure nothing ever hurts you again."  
  
The fire in her eyes died and she blinked, confusion written on her features. "You're the one who hurt me, why would I ever go for that deal?"  
  
His smile was lopsided, uncertain. "Because for all Palpatine can give you, he can't give you acceptance."  
  
Her jaw dropped as she stared at him. "You're wrong."  
  
He leaned forward, daring the lethal blades and bent towards her face. His eyes searched hers. "I'm right. You know I'm right. I love you, Tasha Jade."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock as his lips settled onto hers in a soft kiss, giving her the ability to break it. Confusion, longing and something more warred within her. With a confused cry, she tore her mouth away and backed off.  
  
Obi-Wan watched her silently. They stared at one another, the tension thick between them, neither one speaking. But, eventually, someone would have to give. 


	26. Part 26

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 26  
  
  
Padmé stepped into a dimly lit hallway, her nerves stretched taught. The area wasn't familiar in the least. Then again, nothing was familiar and the scratching noise hadn't been left behind, it seemed to be following her. Taking a deep breath, she ducked around another corner, listening intently. Whatever was following her was keeping quiet. Then again, it was on the other side of a crumbly looking wall and she didn't want to chance it. She had to find Anakin! Walking through deserted hall after deserted hall, she finally came to an opening. The darkness beyond beckoned and she felt a chill crawl up her beck. What was out in that cavern that could possibly be making her nervous? She's survived a Nexu, ridden with Anakin in situations more difficult than this, why should something give her the chills now?  
  
A hiss of air behind her and the sound of something crumbling brought her spinning around, blaster held at the ready. A cloud of dust billowed towards her, causing her to throw up her hands to protect her eyes. Through slitted lids she could barely make out the shape of a man. "Who is it? Who's there?"  
  
"Padmé?"  
  
Her knees just about turned to jelly. "Anakin." She ran to him, unmindful of the grit hanging in the air and he met her halfway. Wrapping her arms around his neck she hugged him tight, frowning when she couldn't get close enough.  
  
"Uh, Angel. Whatever you've got wrapped around your middle is making it hard to breathe."  
  
She blushed. "Sorry. I found these in the room I got dropped in." She pulled away and untied the ties, dropping the load at his feet. "I figured you'd want something clean after that wild ride."  
  
He chuckled. "That's my Angel, always practical."  
  
"Someone has to be, you've certainly never attempted it."  
  
His grin was roguish. "You love me anyway."  
  
"As is there was any doubt." She helped him unbundled both packages and found a pair of trousers that were slightly too big, a shirt that was tight and boots that were dry, even if they were a half size too large. Ah well, beggars couldn't be choosers.  
  
Anakin stripped, quickly slipping into the clean clothes, as Padmé kept watch. Or she pretended to. Her gaze kept slipping back to a tight pair of buns.  
  
"See something you like, milady?"  
  
She grinned. "Right down to the toes, my lord. You're going to tear that thing down the back if you have to fight in it." Her comment was in regards to the shirt he was shrugging into.  
  
"Better than nothing."  
  
She was quiet as he laced the boots up and finally stood. He looked at her carefully. "Angel? Is something wrong?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "I killed a man."  
  
His eyebrows rose as he gathered her in his arms, leaning against a duracrete wall as he rocked her gently. "Tell me about it."  
  
She burrowed into his chest. "He came upon me in the tunnels and... he attacked me. I shot him but he was a Force user and he used that blue lightning. I was out in no time. Then I awoke while being carried, you helped wake me up, I felt you in my mind. I was only going to knock him out but I hit him harder than I meant to and managed to snap his neck." She shivered, remembering the sight of the man on the ground.  
  
Anakin stroked her back, listening to everything she said, and everything she didn't say. "I understand, Angel."  
  
She allowed him to comfort her for a few moments, taking his strength as he'd taken hers years ago after the Tusken Raiders had killed his mother. And he'd discovered the nature of hatred. She swallowed hard, blinking back unshed tears and straightened her spin. "Thank you, Anakin."  
  
He kissed her gently, "Anytime. Come on, we have to find Obi-Wan before Tasha does. Who knows what she'll do in her current frame of mind."  
  
"You've seen her?"  
  
He nodded. "Before I found you I crossed bla- er, paths with her. We had words and I think I might have caused more harm than good."  
  
"Anakin Skywalker what did you say to her?"  
  
He flinched. "Ouch, the whole name. I only told her that there are worst fates than serving for a life. I told her that Obi-Wan could offer her more than Palpatine could." Well ok, he hadn't said exactly that, but that's what she wanted to hear.   
  
She searched his face. "You didn't."  
  
"Ok, I didn't. I tried to make her see the errors of her ways and it backfired. She wouldn't even stay and kill me, she just walked away."  
  
"I should hope she didn't stay to kill you, then I'd have to tear her heart out!"  
  
He chuckled. "My fierce little Nexu."  
  
"A Nexu? Ugh, if I never see one of those again it will be too soon."  
  
"You didn't do so bad last time you encountered one."  
  
She chuckled softly. "Ok, enough reminiscing. Tasha is somewhere out there, probably hunting for Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan is missing. We have to find him."  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
"Do your Force thing and find your old Master. Together, we have a better chance of finding our way out of this maze."  
  
He chuckled, ruffling her hair with one hand the way she'd used to do to him. "Yes milady." His smile vanished as his thoughts followed through to the end of hers. "Once we've found him, we can get on with our true purpose. Finding Palpatine." 


	27. Part 27

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 27  
  
  
Her thoughts whirled around one another, making it hard for her to think, to feel, at his declaration. Was he serious? A mental shake and the reality of his words had barely sunk in, but his tone told her he was. Priceless. Just bloody priceless, he'd fallen for her when she'd done nothing to encourage him. How had he managed that when she felt nothing but loathing for him? Or was that what she felt? What had she done to encourage him? She had to know.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He blinked, ending their silent staring contest. "Pardon?"  
  
"You heard me. Why? Why my? What did I do wrong?"  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I must have, that's the only explanation I can think of. I never once encouraged you! How did this... feeling happen?" She refused to give it the name he had. She wouldn't, couldn't, use it with him.  
  
  
He lowered his lightsaber. "Somewhere between the first seduction I don't remember and your time in the medical lab. You left me a lot of time to think in between."  
  
"Do Jedi have nothing better to do than ponder the loss of a novice?"  
  
"You were never a novice, Pearl. If you'd stayed to complete your training you would have been a Knight inside of a year. You had most of the training in place from your other profession, even if it was unconscious. In that respect you could have been the first Jedi to receive Knighthood in such a short time."  
  
"You're wrong. I have no interest in serving a bunch of idiot people whose only idea of fun is self destruction. That's not the topic. How did you manage to fall... to fall..."  
  
"To fall for you?" he shrugged, watching her closely. "I didn't intend to. You've got to be the most aggravating woman I have ever met. You're stubborn, impulsive, unpredictable and highly independent. Yet it's that untamed wildness that draws me. You're like a huge puzzle I can't figure out, but at the same time I want to. I can't explain how I feel, I just... I just do. I love you."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
He arched an eyebrow and she glared at him. "Stop saying it! I don't care how you feel about me. You're supposed to hate me, to want to never see me again! I hate you, Obi-Wan, there could never be anything more between us!"  
  
"And yet there was."  
  
She felt as if she'd been slapped. "I was doing my duty."  
  
"Even when you spent the night and we-"  
  
"Shut up." She cut him off, stepping towards him and raising her lightsaber. "That was a mistake. I should never have let you do that to me."  
  
"Why? Because you enjoyed it?  
  
She screamed, whirling away from him but spinning back just as quickly. "You can't understand!"  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then we're at an impasse. You know how I feel, yet you insist-"  
  
"I don't care how you feel."  
  
"But you want me anyway."  
  
She was going to kill him, she really was. Just to stop his tongue from saying things that were too close to the truth. Truths she didn't want to admit to herself yet. "Leave me alone, Obi-Wan. I want nothing more to do with you."  
  
He took a step towards her. "Nothing? You're carrying my child, Pearl, I have every intention of having a lot more to do with you and her."  
  
"Not if I have my way."  
  
He took another deliberate step and froze as the sound of the blast doors opening echoed through the hallway. Tasha spun, her weapon held at the ready and darted to one side. Pressing herself against the wall as she flicked off her weapon, Obi-Wan mimicked her movements and faced her across the darkened corridor. "This isn't over."  
  
She couldn't reply as the blast doors peeled back and a brightly lit office was revealed on the other side. She fought to focus her mind, knowing what was coming and knowing what was on the other side of these doors. She hazarded a glance, careful to keep her body out of sight. Nothing. Her brow furrowed. Nothing? Surely Palpatine wouldn't just open... she sucked in a sharp breath. A trap. Designed to lure them both here. She looked at Obi-Wan and nodded back the way he'd come.  
  
He looked at her in question. Why didn't she want to go in now that they were both here? He watched her carefully work her way along the wall, keeping her eyes on the door, her feet planting themselves carefully. Obi-Wan knew she wasn't using the Force since he still couldn't detect her, but her pace was methodical. She obviously knew how to use her surroundings to her advantage. Regardless of her attitude, his respect for her went up another notch. He followed her example and started inching his way away from the blast doors.  
  
He made it to the bend in the corridor before ducking quickly around it. Pearl was stuck on the other side, her gaze still on the yawning portal. She glanced at him, cocked an eyebrow and then dove. Obi-Wan made to catch her but she rolled along the ground and came to her feet in front of him. "Not a word," she hissed softly.  
  
He nodded, showing his agreement. His senses stretched to the limit, he could feel Anakin and Padmé's progress. They were steadily gaining on his position and he felt slightly more relaxed knowing help was on the way. Whatever had Pearl spooked couldn't be good. The woman seemed immune to fear. He leaned down close to her, fighting a grimace when she flinched and covered her mouth and nose with her hand. He still smelled like refuse. To make matters worse, his lightsaber felt permanently attached to his palm. Ever so quietly he spoke next to her ear. "Anakin and Padmé are on their way."  
  
She rounded on him, her eyes blazing fire. "Here?" she hissed.  
  
He nodded.  
  
He swore he heard her swear. "We wait for them," her words were barely audible. "We'll need their help."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened. For her to admit they'd need help to take on whatever was in that chamber was shocking. Pearl? Needing help? Whatever was in there wasn't good. He couldn't help but wonder why she'd been trying so hard to get into that room before, and now seemed inclined to stay out of it. What could she handle alone, but not with him? Shaking his head, he sighed. This day just kept getting worse and worse.  
  
  
  
Anakin was ready to pull his hair out. Dead end after dead end, followed by a false door and hidden exits was beginning to eat at his patience. They'd made excellent progress towards Obi-Wan's presence, but, yet again, they'd been stopped by a seeming dead end. What didn't help was his old Master seemed to be really, really close. "I'm really getting tired of this."  
  
Padmé slanted a glance at him. "And I'm not? Come on, the last two were dead ends, this one should have a trap door or something if it stays to pattern."  
  
"To pattern? We're dealing with a deranged Sith, I don't think he knows what having a pattern means!"  
  
She grinned. "Relax, hero boy."  
  
"Hero boy?"  
  
She laughed at his wounded expression. "Ok, it was just a joke, love. I'm trying to get you to smile, you're way to tense. If you keep getting wound up so much you'll be no use at all when we finally have to face him."  
  
He took a deep breath and let the tension drain from his frame. "I hate it when you're right."  
  
"Ah ah, hate's the path to the dark side."  
  
He grinned roguishly. "Only if it's powerful. Ok, let's find our secret entrance."  
  
They examined the walls closely, Anakin delving into them through the Force while Padmé ran her hands over the rough surfaces. A click brought him around, lightsaber at the ready, as she stood beside the wall with a smug expression on her face. It started to move before zipping up into the ceiling. Her expression was replaced by complete shock as Obi-Wan and Tasha came tumbling through, ending up flat on their backs in surprise.  
  
Anakin looked from one to the other before he slapped a hand over his nose and mouth. "Yuck. Whatever that stench is, it's disgusting."  
  
Tasha stared incredulously at the two. "How did you make it here this quickly?"  
  
Padmé offered her a hand up but Tasha pushed herself to her feet without assistance, glancing at the yawning portal. Before anyone could move she slapped her hand to the wall and closed the door. She turned back to them when there was no response to her question. Padmé had turned to Obi-Wan and was offering him a new set of clothing, Anakin watching amused as his friend took the clothes. Obi-Wan glanced once at Tasha before disappearing back down the corridor to change.  
  
Tasha crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't like being ignored, so you'd better start talking, Skywalker." She was looking pointedly at Anakin but Padmé was the one to answer her.  
  
"How do you think? We found most of the hidden doors and managed to skip a lot of the maze. This is really an ingenious lair."  
  
Tasha snorted. "When we go through this door, we'll be entering the fight of our lives. He won't be letting any of us leave if we fail to kill him."  
  
"Wait a second." Obi-Wan was belting his pants as he came back down the hall. "I thought you didn't want to fight against him?"  
  
She spared him a glance. "I have no choice. Skywalker is right. I don't want to play second fiddle to a dictator and I don't want that for my daughter."  
  
Anakin blinked. "I was right? How about that, this is a new and interesting experience."  
  
Padmé punched him in the arm. "We go with the plan. Tasha, I don't know what changed your mind, even if it was what my husband said to you, but we're glad to have your help. What's the best way to approach this?"  
  
Her smile was faint and strained. "You're the tactical, I'd help, but I've only been down here twice. Each time the layout of the office is different and his guards are different. Not to mention in a different place. I'm afraid we'll have to go with whatever you came up with."  
  
Padmé grimaced. "Ok then. Obi-Wan, Anakin, you're the first wave. Anakin will go alone, Obi-Wan a minute later. Tasha, you're with me. We come in if we hear fighting."  
  
Tasha nodded, looking at Padmé. "What's Skywalker going to be doing while we wait?"  
  
"What else? Trying to talk the man out of his plans."  
  
"But, it's not Skywalker he's after."  
  
"What?!" Anakin and Padmé looked at her incredulous. Anakin couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean he's not after me? He's been after me for a long time!"  
  
Tasha laughed humorlessly. "I already explained this to Kenobi. He wants Kenobi, the noblest and least corruptible of all Jedi. Why? Because if I'm his agent and he can sire Force sensitive children on me, dark side or not, he can bend them to his will. I don't want that for any child of mine. I refuse to leave them a slave to anyone's will."  
  
"That and she can't bear the thought of having more than one of my... what was the word you used, my dear?"  
  
Anakin blinked at his friend.  
  
Tasha's lips thinned. "Your bastards. When this is over I never want to see you again."  
  
"Wait a second, my dear?" echoed Anakin. "Since when are you two a couple."  
  
"Since never." Tasha glared at Obi-Wan. "I'm doing this to free myself, but once this is over, none of you will ever find me."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "See what I've been putting up with? She won't even listen to me when I tell her I love her. Impossible woman."  
  
"You WHAT?!" Anakin and Padmé looked as if he'd sucker punched them. Padmé recovered first. "He actually said he loves you?"  
  
Tasha fingered her lightsaber blade. "Yes. The imbecile."   
  
"Imbecile?" Anakin echoed. "You have no idea the compliment he's paid you! Tasha, you've done the impossible!"  
  
Obi-Wan's words were pained. "And she is impossible! Aggravating woman."  
  
"Flattery gets you no where. We have a job to do, let's do it." Dropping the subject by silent agreement, Tasha turned and keyed open the door. "Beyond here, no one speaks until you reach the room."  
  
They nodded and stepped into the corridor.  
  
  
Their progress was slow as they inched their way towards the blast doors, taking care not to make a sound. Anakin and Obi-Wan could feel a sudden menace in the surrounding stone, almost as if a trap waited for them. They reached the doors and Anakin unhooked his lightsaber, concealing it up his sleeve as best he could. Carefully planting his feet, he stepped through the doors.  
  
The room beyond was huge, brilliantly lit, done in silver and black. The floors were polished to a full shine, covered in metal. The floor was flat, extending towards a row of wall screens that projected views of places above ground. His old apartment was one of them, the senate hall another. The Chancellor's office and the Jedi Council hall were also displayed. A few other places he didn't recognize were on the wall, one of which was a small room with few furnishings. He immediately thought of Tasha. That looked like a room she'd subject herself too.  
  
The darkness in the room was oppressing, malevolently weighing him down. He fought against it, concentrating to banish it and retain his focus. He knew why he was here, now he just had to find him.  
  
"Chancellor."  
  
A chair across the room, facing the view screens, spun slowly to face him. Behind him the blast doors began to close and Anakin whirled in alarm. Obi-Wan, Tasha and Padmé came diving through, rolling to their feet, their backs to the door.  
  
"Ah, I see you've brought your wife and Master Kenobi."  
  
Anakin turned back, his gaze falling on the cloaked figure sitting in the chair. His words held power, a dark, sizzling power, that threatened to break loose with one wrong move. Anakin began to wonder if he'd underestimated his opponent.  
  
The Sith lord turned to look at Tasha, where she stood to the side. "I see you've brought them too me as you said you would, Jade. Very well done." 


	28. Part 28

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 28  
  
  
She smiled, a cold calculating smile, as she stepped away from the three and bowed to him. Their faces were shocked as they watched her. "Thank you, my Master. It wasn't easy."  
  
"Pearl?" Obi-Wan looked at her, silently imploring her to look at him.   
  
She walked towards the Sith, turning halfway, her hand going to her lightsaber as she looked at them. "Think you can take me, Obi-Wan?"  
  
She looked at him coldly as he watched her, incredulous. "You can't mean this, not after everything you said, everything you did..."  
  
"Feeling betrayed, Kenobi?" She taunted, easily throwing her lightsaber from one hand to the other. "I should hope so. You Jedi are fools. To think you honestly feel something for me. By now you should know I'll never betray my Master."  
  
Sidious stood and carefully began to walk towards them, stopping at Tasha's side. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you proud to be the father of a future Sith, Master Kenobi?"  
  
Obi-Wan glared at the man for a half second before taking a deep breath and allowing his anger to drain away. "You will never have my child. It's better she die now, unborn, than live her life under your thumb."  
  
"You would kill the mother of your child? The woman you claim to love?"  
  
He flinched, stepping forward past Anakin and facing the cloaked man. "If it means ridding the galaxy of the Sith presence, yes."  
  
Tasha's hand slipped down to her abdomen, her eyes flashing green fire. "You may think you can best me Obi-Wan, but a woman fights for her offspring. You won't harm my child."  
  
Sidious laughed. "I see we have a lover's spat. Did you tell him, my apprentice?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Then he knows what will be expected of him?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Will he comply?"  
  
She slanted a glance at Obi-Wan. "No Master."  
  
"No?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I see. He'll have to be persuaded then. Did you find Rykezzk and Nishya?"  
  
"Rykezzk found me. He tried to kill me."  
  
Sidious didn't even glance at her. "I see he failed."  
  
"Skywalker's wife killed him. A lucky shot from what I gathered from her thoughts. Something about being bested with Force lightening and then waking up slung over his shoulder. He took her feet under the chin and it snapped his neck."  
  
The dark lord said nothing as she gave him details.  
  
"Nishya wasn't with him as far as I could tell. Shielding myself from the Force didn't allow me to scan thoroughly for her presence."  
  
"I killed her."  
  
Her gaze went to Obi-Wan who was standing at the ready, his face an unreadable mask. "You?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"My my, you're a better choice for a consort than I thought. I wouldn't move that way, Skywalker, the traps on the floor are lethal to Jedi."  
  
Anakin froze in the direction he was going, his gaze scanning the floor. Nothing. But then, nothing in the Force either. It seemed like a Force-dead area. "Why are you doing this, Tasha?"  
  
She didn't even look at him as he gaze went back to Kenobi. "I told you it was too late, Skywalker, but you didn't listen. This is the only way I'll truly be free."  
  
Obi-Wan's felt as if he'd been kicked in the chest. This couldn't be happening, not after the chances he'd taken to try and get through to her! "You can't win, Pearl. There are three of us against you, you can't hope to take all of us on."  
  
Sidious laughed a low, maniacal laugh. "You forget, young Kenobi, that I have the power to heighten her strength." He stepped away from her, back towards his chair. "Jade is my finest pupil, better than even Skywalker. Kill the woman first."  
  
Tasha's face was filled with an incredulous look but it vanished in a half second. He'd never told her that, why did he have to wait until now to boost her ego? She felt his invasion, his power, suffuse her body, the strength of his will destroying her shield and opening her to the Force. Yet a part of her remained detached, hidden from his presence. She would never allow him to see it, even in death. Her lightsaber ignited. Her gaze went to where Padmé stood with her blaster leveled on her. "You're dead, Lady Skywalker."  
  
Anakin's blade ignited, followed closely by Obi-Wan's. "You'll have to get through us first, Tasha."  
  
Her lips thinned into a firm line. "So be it."  
  
She exploded into action, a blur of movement as the Force wrapped around her, guiding her movements. Her rapid strikes and lightning fast blows put both men back on their heels, quickly dropping into defensive positions as her single, amber blade rained blow after blow upon them. The three lightsabers crossed in front of her and she laughed, a sound of pure pleasure, as she threw them wide and flipped upwards. Hidden in the shadows overhead were catwalks. Designed for the security force that was conspicuously absent, Tasha was familiar with their every inch. She closed down her blade as she flipped to the catwalk and ran towards the blast doors, her eyes on her target.   
  
Padmé carefully lined the other woman up with her blaster, but was loath to shoot her. She was carrying a child and that child had done nothing to deserve death. Tasha closed in as Anakin and Obi-Wan swiftly came to her side, their lightsabers forming a protective wall around her.  
  
The smell of burning ozone was the only warning they got as blue-white lightening flashed from half-way across the room and into their group. Padmé bit her lip to keep from screaming as the sensation of being impaled by a million little lightsabers flashed through her skull. Just as quickly, the sensation was gone.  
  
Anakin stood before them, lightsaber outstretched, catching the bolts on the blade. "You'll have to do better than that, Palpatine."   
  
Tasha dropped from the rafters, landing directly in front of Obi-Wan, her lightsaber in hand. It ignited with its distinctive snap-hiss and he barely had a chance to raise his blade to block her blow as she struck. He was sweating, immersed in the force so deeply he didn't even notice that his physical body was straining from exertion. The Force lightning had weakened him, yet his reflexes were precise, smooth. Tasha fought with a grace and cunning he hadn't seen since Darth Maul. No, that wasn't exactly right. She fought as a blend of two styles mixed with her own. And because of that, she was a very deadly opponent.  
  
She feinted to the left, drawing him that way before going back right. Obi-Wan just barely had time to get his lightsaber in the way as Tasha lunged for Padmé. Their blades crossed in front of Padmé, who leveled her blaster at Tasha. A half second later it was forcefully ripped from her grasp by an invisible hand and sent spinning across the floor. She stepped away from the deadly blades as Tasha turned to look at Obi-Wan, her eyes narrowing. "You will not interfere."  
  
She twirled her blade against his, sparks flying as the motion picked up speed. He found her rhythm, matched it, and allowed the Force to guide him. He was ready when she made to jump away, towards Padmé, and stepped into her path, his blade above his head to catch her downwards stroke. They were a blur of light as blue crossed amber again and again, the sound of clashing energy echoing through the chamber. Obi-Wan refused to give. He was hard-pressed to defend against her, but he was damn well going to try. She lunged again and, as he moved to block, countered it, scoring a hit on his thigh that sent him to his knees.   
  
A quick, burning sensation and then numbness made him gasp. "Obi-Wan!" Padmé's call was anxious. "Anakin!"  
  
Anakin couldn't spare a glance behind him, but he knew what he'd see, he'd felt it in the Force. Obi-Wan had taken a vicious hit to one of his thighs. Yet, he still held onto his lightsaber. If he didn't move and Obi-Wan couldn't hold Tasha back, he could lose Padmé! That was unforgivable; he wouldn't allow it to happen.  
  
Tasha slashed at the downed Knight, sending his lightsaber spinning as she flipped over his head. He'd been disoriented by her attack, by his injury, and his hold on his weapon and the Force had weakened. Surprisingly, she felt no pride in besting him. She landed a few steps behind him and advanced on Padmé.  
  
Padmé's sleeve blaster dropped into her hand and she shot twice at the approaching woman. Tasha deflected the bolts away from her. "You can't win, Lady Skywalker."  
  
"Neither can you, Tasha." Padmé continued to back away, wondering why she didn't just rush her and get this over with. Why didn't Tasha just kill her quickly? "So this is what you want? To be enslaved to power? You have such-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Padmé gulped as green fires lit the woman's eyes. She was being stalked expertly, driven to wherever Tasha wanted her to go. Slowly, she made to change the course, but to no avail. Where was Tasha pushing her?  
  
Tasha fought against the compulsion of her Master to strike quickly. Why strike when one could savor the fear of your enemy? She wouldn't allow him to control her. As she's told the Jedi, she would be no man's slave. Carefully, she continued to stalk the other woman, driving her back and to the left. Into the shadows.  
  
Anakin felt Padmé's distress, her fear at what was going to happen. And yet she was calm. He took pride in the fact that she didn't believe herself beaten yet. Palpatine's tricks were many, from Force lightning to mind tricks that threatened to tear his mental blocks down. His bond to the evil Sith had been broken for a long time, and the evil power could find no hand hold.  
  
Anakin advanced on the man, catching another burst of Force lightning on his blade. Unconsciously, he reached out and pulled Obi-Wan's lightsaber to him. If he was going to approach that menace, he wanted to do it with an extra weapon in hand. "I won't tolerate this any longer, Sidious! You've harmed enough of my family."  
  
Anakin was frantically searching for a way to break away from Palpatine's assault and go to his wife's aid. The Sith lord was relentless, his attacks increasing in strength as Anakin fended each one off. Anakin quickly understood that diving the man's attention was crucial. Each time one attack stopped, he felt Palpatine's focus drift for a second, replenishing or checking Tasha's strength, before starting another attack on him. It was in that split second which he would have to act. Padmé's mind was accessible with him so deeply immersed in the Force and he could tell she was planning something. A smile kicked up the side of his mouth as he realized she had her mental blocks firmly in place. Pride swelled his chest as he caught another blot of lightning.   
  
Padmé was continuing to back away from Tasha when, all of a sudden, Anakin cried out, drawing her attention. Lightning sizzled where Anakin had been standing moments before. Her eyes widened when there was a rush of wind in front of her face. Anakin landed between her and Tasha, his lightsaber swinging towards her head, Obi-Wan's spinning through the air to his side and catching the bolt of Force energy Sidious sent his way.  
  
Tasha parried his blow as Padmé tripped over her blaster, going down hard on her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she realized where Tasha had been herding her. She scooped the blaster into her hand before turning to watch. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched Anakin and Tasha fight.   
  
And what a fight it was. Their lightsabers were long streaks of light and sparks, clashing together repeatedly as they fought to gain the upper hand. Anakin was a brilliant whirl of color, twirling and quick stepping to keep driving Tasha back. She was rocked back on her heels, suddenly on the defensive at his vicious attack. Her amber blade wove back and forth in a defensive pattern that kept his twin blades at bay, but never gave her the opportunity to counter attack. She was pushed back one slow step at a time until her Master launched an attack at Skywalker.  
  
He whirled away, catching the lightning on the crossed blades before spinning to attack Tasha again. She wasn't there.  
  
"ANAKIN!"  
  
He turned in time to receive a kick to the face that sent him sprawling. Before he could react the hum of a lightsaber was close to his neck, the hairs singed from the proximity of the blade. "Don't move, Skywalker."  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
Anakin closed his eyes against Padmé's horrified voice. He could feel her terror, the deeply routed fear that he was going to be taken from her permanently. He couldn't allow that to happen. His children, his wife; his family needed him. Breathing shallowly, he kept his face turned to the side as one strong boot settled between his shoulder blades. The lightsabers were torn from his grip and sent spinning away. He could fairly feel the energy crackling around the woman who held his life in the palm of her hands.  
  
"Stay where you are, Lady Skywalker, unless you want your husband to be my new pincushion." Anakin's heart froze in his chest at Tasha's words. "That's it, over there, right next to Ob- Kenobi. Good. Now, ten steps to your right."  
  
Anakin felt a sudden shiver of dread as Padmé and Obi-Wan disappeared from the Force. "Now, Kenobi, since you're having trouble walking we'll move the Lady. Five steps, Lady Skywalker, and no tricks."  
  
Anakin slowed his breathing as he listened to his captor order his wife around. He had to do something. The sound of Padmé's footsteps echoed in the room.   
  
Anakin heard sounds of clapping. "Good!" Palpatine's voice echoed hollowly as he praised his apprentice. "Good! Excellent Jade. You've done well. Three opponents and you've bested them all. You are more powerful than I thought."  
  
Tasha's foot ground into his spine. "Thank you Master. What would you have me do with Skywalker?"  
  
"Put him in one of the cells, his wife in another. You, of course, may keep Kenobi in your chambers."  
  
"Thank you, Master." Anakin thought he heard an undertone in her voice. Something akin to disgust, or maybe even fear. So, Tasha wasn't as willing as she seemed. Maybe he could use it to his advantage. "Are you sure you don't want me to kill him?"  
  
Palpatine was quiet for a long moment, Anakin holding his breath and trying to formulate some kind of plan. He needed his lightsaber if he was to have a chance against Tasha. Still, it wasn't like he had many options pinned to the floor.  
  
Palpatine finally spoke. "Are you so eager to do away with the one you consider a rival?"  
  
"If he's dead I have no competition."  
  
"Fine, kill him. As long as I have one Skywalker I can find their children."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Anakin flinched at Padmé's scream.  
  
Tasha smiled triumphantly, raising her lightsaber high above her head as she dropped to one knee, placing it squarely on Anakin's back.  
  
"No! Please no, oh no, Anakin!"  
  
Anakin made to strain under Tasha's hold but she held him firmly, with more strength than he'd given her credit for. He heard the blade hum through the air and then there was a sharp stabbing pain and he screamed. 


	29. Part 29

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 29  
  
  
Padmé felt every muscle in her body clench as Anakin screamed. She watched in horror as the lightsaber punctured his back and entered his body. He jerked once before laying still. "NO! ANAKIN!" She made to run towards him as Tasha bent down near his head, checking his pulse, and was pulled up short by an invisible wall. She beat her hands on it, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No! Anakin! No! You can't die, you promised! You promised, damn you, Anakin!"  
  
Tasha stood, her eyes going to the two trapped in a Force-less space. As she got back to her feet, she carefully extracted her lightsaber from Anakin's body.   
  
Padmé slammed her palms against the invisible wall, staring at her husband. "Anakin. Don't do this, please don't do this. No!"  
  
"Padmé."  
  
Tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned to look at Obi-Wan. He was seated on the floor, watching her. "You should have let me kill her when I had the chance!" she screamed at him. Stalking to him, she made as if to kick him. "You should have let me lock her up and throw away the key! Anakin is dead because of you!"  
  
Tasha walked towards them as Padmé's back was to them. "Anakin is dead because he couldn't beat me. Place the blame where it belongs. He fought well."  
  
Padmé rounded on the other woman, her eyes blazing fire. "I'll kill you with my bare hands."  
  
Tasha's mouth kicked up in a coldly amused half smile. "You will, will you? Your Force sensitive husband tried and look where it got him. You're welcome to try, Lady Skywalker, or should I say, Widow Skywalker?"  
  
Padmé screamed and leapt at the other woman, forgetting about the invisible Force barrier, and crashed into her. They both hit the floor rolling, Tasha using the opportunity to slam a hand against Padmé's windpipe. Padmé choked but her hands sought Tasha's neck, beginning to squeeze. "I will kill you."  
  
They stopped rolling, Padmé coming out on top and leaning her weight into the other woman's windpipe.  
  
Just as soon as the pressure started to become unbearable, her hands were ripped from Tasha's throat. Tasha gasped in a breath, looking over Padmé's shoulder with an odd expression. Her gaze came back to Padmé's enraged eyes. Palpatine was holding her physical body in check with the Force. She pushed herself to her feet, dusting herself off, and walked to stand by her Master. As she was half-way there, Padmé slumped to the floor.   
  
She was slow to rise, her heart heavy and feeling empty. Anakin was dead. She'd never be able to see him smile, or hear his laugh. He'd never hold her again, tease her or love her. He'd never have the chance to see his children again. She fought the sorrow. Fought the almost mind numbing pain. Nothing mattered anymore. All that mattered was that Luke and Leia were safe and Anakin was where no one could again do him harm. Her eyes began to tear up but she brushed them away. Tears wouldn't bring Anakin back. She straightened her spine and turned to face Tasha and Palpatine.   
  
"Do what you will with me," she told them softly. "Know this. I will never surrender my children to you."  
  
Palpatine's laugh was grating. "You won't have to, even now we are tracking them. They will be my pupils inside of a year."  
  
"Never. If I have to kill you with my fingers or tear your throat out with my teeth, I will never allow you to hurt my kids."  
  
Tasha looked her up and down. "And what, are you going to do about it, Lady Skywalker?"  
  
She pointed the blaster at Tasha's head and fired. The bolts were deflected, singing as they disappeared around the room. Palpatine shook his head. "You will have no luck with that weapon, my dear."  
  
She fired again, another string of shots that were deflected into the shadows. She stopped. Her husbands body was somewhere in those shadows, she didn't want to destroy it. She needed to seem him for herself, needed to feel his cold skin. They wouldn't stop her.  
  
Hs thigh muscle aching abominably, Obi-Wan rose unsteadily to his feet and carefully stepped out of the Force inhibited area. He called his lightsaber to him as Padmé distracted the duo and limped over to her side. Very, very carefully, he called on the Force to heal his injury. "Will mine have better luck, Chancellor?"  
  
Palpatine smiled a cold smile. "Your former apprentice couldn't beat mine, what makes you think you can?"  
  
Obi-Wan saluted Tasha with the hilt of his lightsaber. "I never said I could, but perhaps I can take her with me."  
  
"You're welcome to try."  
  
"No."  
  
Tasha looked at her Master. "Master? I can defeat him, you said it yourself."  
  
Palpatine slowly shook his head, drawing the hilt of a lightsaber from beneath his robes. "He's mine."  
  
Tasha shrugged and took a step back, her lightsaber at the ready in case Padmé tried to shoot them or an errant blade came spinning her way.  
  
Obi-Wan strode forward, using the Force to enhance his abilities, to make the pain leave his leg so he'd be able to focus on this fight. A part of him knew immediately, even without having seen this man in battle, that he was outclassed. He met the Sith in the middle of the room, the black robe swirling about the figure like a cloud as their lightsabers clashed. Obi-Wan idly wondered how he could fight in the restricting robe before the rapid speed of the battle drove all thoughts of anything but survival from his mind.  
  
Tasha watched carefully, one eye on Padmé, the other on the fight. She noted the stances each man used, their favorite moves and parries. She watched as Obi-Wan beat back a brilliant series of cuts only to respond with his own attack. That he would dare challenge the man who would be Emperor brought a small smile to her face.   
  
Padmé watched the fight helplessly. She couldn't interfere, she knew that much. Tasha was once again in control, circling on the edge of the fight, her hands clenching and unclenching. Her eyes narrowed as she took careful steps towards the absorbed woman. Obi-Wan was giving ground rapidly, unknowingly moving towards Padmé even though he could sense her. She was like a lead weight in the Force, a dead space that should be light. Beyond that, it was gone from his mind in a half second.  
  
Beyond the fighters, Tasha closed in, her presence gone in a heart beat. Neither man noticed as she cloaked herself from their senses. The Sith lord was using all of the tricks at his disposal. Force lightning struck the Jedi Knight, invisible objects slowly his footwork. He found it hard to breathe and broke the hold, the thought costing him space as he took a jolt of Force lightning in his leg. He didn't stop as the Force made his reactions faster, turning him into a living instrument. Blocking, dodging, weaving, he struck back at the Sith lord, feeling the oppression, the Anger and hate, surrounding him.  
  
The two skilled masters battled back and forth, Obi-Wan rarely gaining the upper hand and beginning to tire as the fight dragged on. Palpatine scored a few superficial hits and the younger Jedi felt he was being toyed with. He didn't like it. "End it, Chancellor, if you can!"  
  
Palpatine snarled and redoubled his efforts and within five strikes of his lightsaber, had the tip at Obi-Wan's throat. Obi-Wan watched stoically, his throat working convulsively. He hated being right sometimes. Palpatine's eyes flared a sickening yellow, the flame of triumph burning in their depths as he swung his lightsaber to the side, the humming blade coming in for the kill. 


	30. Part 30

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 30  
  
  
  
An amber blade sliced down the front of Obi-Wan's chest, singeing his clothing as it caught the red blade aiming for his throat and deflected it. He looked up in shock as Anakin landed in front of him, the back of his shirt and part of his skin cauterized together. Palpatine's eyes widened in shock. "You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"ANAKIN!!"  
  
"I'm alright Angel." He couldn't even spare the concentration to look at her, but he smiled as he spoke. "Help Obi-Wan."  
  
He heard her footsteps on the floor as she ran towards them. Anakin pointed his blade at Palpatine. "You're dead, your Excellency."  
  
Anakin rushed the Chancellor, his blade flashing brilliantly as he spun in on the other man. A second blade appeared in his other hand, this one blue, as it slashed towards the Sith lord's chest. The red lightsaber was a blur, moving as fast as Anakin's dual blades as they moved in a dance of grace and death. The clashing of blades, the whine of their energy connecting, was almost continuous as Anakin besieged the Chancellor's defenses.  
  
Padmé watched, wide eyed, as her husband turned into a virtual vortex of power. She'd thought him dead, impaled on Tasha's lightsaber. Joy hummed through her veins, her heart skipping a beat as she watched Anakin. He was alive! She wanted to scream, to run to him and never let him go but she couldn't risk distracting him. It didn't help she couldn't pull her gaze away from him. He was alive! She almost laughed with the joy of it, wiping her eyes free of the happy tears.  
  
Anakin parried a series of quick blows, using Tasha's lightsaber, and retaliated with the other, forcing the man back a few feet, a large slash in his robes. Anakin fought with a single-mindedness, a ferocity born of the knowledge that if he didn't kill the man now, he'd continue to endanger his family. He wouldn't let that happen. Sidious responded with a mighty counterattack, his blade ringing repeatedly against the dual blades as Anakin parried each blow. He'd learned his lesson when fighting Dooku and spent many hours training with dual blades. Now, he could fight expertly, not simply well, with the twin lightsabers. He was proud of that fact and used every trick, every ouch of his skill to face off the greatest opponent he'd ever had to face.  
  
Their blades sent sparks of showers down around their legs. Suddenly, Sidious redouble his attack, driving Anakin to his knees with a sharp kick and putting him on the defensive. Unable to get his feet under him, Anakin knew he was in trouble. His lightsaber went flying and he struggled to parry with only one blade, wielding it easily in both hands. He couldn't spare the thought to bring his own blade back to him. The amber blade was suddenly torn from his hands as he roll away from the Chancellor's downwards stroke, leaving him weaponless.  
  
The amber blade sliced in from the side in a sudden strike, ripping through the fabric and skin to the bone beneath. Sidious screamed in rage as his left arm dropped to the ground at his feet.  
  
Tasha stepped in from the side, her lightsaber in hand and a cold smile on her face. She caught his first series of blows on the end of her blade before stepping back. "I won't fight you Master."  
  
Anakin stepped between her and Palpatine, his own lightsaber in hand; Tasha's actions having given him time to call it back to him. The red blade went straight for his heart, their game finished. One handed, Palpatine swung the blade in an intricate series of attacks. Anakin was hard pressed to keep the man at bay, receiving a shallow slash along the ribs for his trouble. He fought not to scream, even as Padmé did the same. She was worried about distracting him. Anakin knew he was fighting for his life. Allowing conscious thought to leave, he submerged himself inside the Force, allowing it to guide him completely.  
  
Tasha's presence disappeared from the area around him, but he couldn't give her more than a glancing look. She'd disappeared again. Anakin was pushed back on his heels for a moment as the would-be Emperor circled him, slashing from every angle, trying to break through his defenses. He allowed nothing to get through, his lightsaber dancing back and forth over the red blade and keeping it at bay.  
  
Palpatine snarled with rage. Skywaker was good, his inner equilibrium a match for his own. He couldn't get through the young man's defenses! He spun away, distancing himself from the strong Jedi. "You can't win, Skywalker."  
  
"Neither can you, Chancellor." Anakin held his blade at the ready. Stalemate. 


	31. Part 31

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 31  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan watched as the two circled each other, finding the strength to push himself off the ground with Padmé's help. He had just enough time to call out a warning and push Padmé out of range, as Palpatine lunged at them. The red lightsaber sliced through the air, straight at him.  
  
Unable to dodge, unable to move, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable. It never came. He opened his eyes and stared. "No." his whisper was disbelieving.  
  
Tasha stood in front of him, her arms wide, the point of a red lightsaber extending through her back and hanging inches in front of his face. As he watched she slowly collapsed to her knees, her own lightsaber falling from her limp hand. "NO!"  
  
Her hand came up and the lightsaber suddenly switched off, dropping to the floor with a resounding clang. "Pearl! Tasha!"  
  
She fell back against him, her eyes closed against ashen cheeks.  
  
Beyond them, Anakin struck the final blow against the man as he was distracted, his lightsaber cutting through flesh and bone. Palpatine screamed as the energy blade cut him in half from shoulder to hip. A brilliant ball of blue-white light exploded from his body as it hit the floor, engulfing Anakin in the malevolent energy.  
  
"ANAKIN!"  
  
Padmé ran towards where her husband was being surrounded by the energy only to be thrown back across the room and into the blast doors by a huge burst of wind. Her head hit the wall with a loud bang and she crumpled to the floor.  
  
Obi-Wan held Tasha in his arms. "Open your eyes," he begged, all of his memories about losing Qui-Gon coming back to haunt him. His master had taken a hit like this and died. He couldn't lose Tasha. Not now. Now when he realized exactly how much he needed her. "Tasha, please. Open your eyes."  
  
Her eyelids fluttered, her green eyes glazed with pain as they finally opened. "Obi-Wan."  
  
He curled about her protectively, shielding her from the aftereffects of Sidious' death. "Pearl. Why...?"  
  
Her smile was pained as she tried to take in a deep breath, her green eyes clear of the coldness he'd become accustomed to. "I had to make him think I was on his side." Her breathing hitched as she fought to continue. "I had to make him think he'd won."  
  
Tears gathered in his eyes. "You can't die. I won't let you."  
  
She laughed, coughing almost immediately as pain raced through her chest. "You may not have a choice. You're not strong enough to keep us both alive."  
  
He hugged her. "Then keep yourself alive. Damn you, don't do this to me now."  
  
"Such language." She flinched from the pain, struggling. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you."  
  
"Don't start that," he brushed her blonde hair out of her face, searching her features. "I won't let you die."  
  
"Such passion." Her smile was faint, the light in her eyes beginning to fade. "Always so passionate."  
  
He shook his head, forcing himself to smile. "Don't do this to me, not when I've finally found you."  
  
Her hand rose slowly, as if she could barely lift it. He caught her hand as it cupped the side of his face, turning his head to place a kiss in the center of her palm. "I may not... have a choice."  
  
The storm in the center of the room died, and Obi-Wan looked up. Anakin stood where the Sith lord had been, his clothing in tatters, a brilliant light surrounding him. Beside him was a huge crater crackling with black and blue energy. The whole end of the chamber was destroyed. Stepping out of the vortex, he dropped to the ground beyond Obi-Wan and Tasha. He didn't seem to see them as he walked purposefully towards where Padmé lay on the ground. He knelt, gently lifting his wife in his arms and closing his eyes. White light flowed into her, revitalizing her body and healing any injuries she'd sustained. Anakin carried her back towards Obi-Wan and Tasha as Tasha began to cough.  
  
Blood flecked her lips as she turned her head into his shoulder, "It's too late for me." Her words were pained, soft. Obi-Wan could feel her life energy beginning to fade.   
  
"Anakin!" he turned his head to look at his friend imploringly.  
  
Anakin placed Padmé on the ground beside Obi-Wan and Tasha before placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She shrugged him off. "No," her words were a gasp as she fought to get them out. "No, it's better this way."  
  
"No! Don't you dare say that! I need you, Pearl."  
  
Her smile was for him alone. "You'll never lose me."  
  
Anakin reached out and grasped her shoulder firmly. Ignoring her weak protests he allowed the Force to flow into her body. He repaired some of the damage, enough that she wouldn't die, but her lungs had been ruptured and blood was leaking into her respitory system. They had to get her to a medical lab and soon.  
  
Obi-Wan allowed Anakin to mend his deeper wounds before forcing himself to his feet. He was exhausted. Tasha protested weakly. "I won't make it. Leave me."  
  
"Never. I won't let you die."  
  
"So stubborn," she gasped, pain shooting through her chest.   
  
"You bring out the worst in me. What's the fastest way out of here?"  
  
She gasped for breath, her arms clutching her chest as she coughed, the pain almost unbearable. She couldn't find the focus to touch the Force and dull it, and it was starting to eat further into her chest. A part of her was worried the blade had been poisoned, but it was impossible to taint a lightsaber. She gasped for breath. "There's... there's a turbolift hidden in the pillar to the north corner."  
  
Obi-Wan carried her swiftly to the pillar in the far north of the room, carefully avoiding the area that was blank in the Force. Anakin, Padmé cradled in his arms, was close behind. With Tasha's halting help they found the turbolift and entered the codes to activate it.  
  
With one last look around the chamber, at the place where Palpatine had stood and died, they entered the lift. They raced up through the bowels of the city in the fast moving car, the rock flashing past quickly.   
  
Obi-Wan cradled the unconscious woman in his arms. After her last words, she'd passed out. Her skin lacked color, her breathing shallow and irregular. Her body shook in his arms at each breath, her pain echoing through the Force.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up as Anakin was placing a disoriented Padmé back on her feet. The back of her head was covered in dried blood and her stance was shaky, but she seemed to be alright. Obi-Wan looked back at Pearl, his throat tight. "She's dying."  
  
"I wish I could have done more."  
  
"You gave her a chance, Anakin, I couldn't ask for more."  
  
They were silent as Tasha suddenly cried out, clutching her chest as she came away. "NO! Master! No!"  
  
"Pearl!" Obi-Wan held her more tightly, stroking her shoulder. "Pearl, look at me, he's dead, he can't hurt you anymore!"  
  
Her head tossed from side to side and Obi-Wan realized she was delirious. "No, not my baby. Please, anything else, just not her!"  
  
He felt his heart clench with her pitiful words, her plea. He could find no words as her ranting continued.  
  
"Please Master, don't make me kill him! No! I won't!" she screamed and Obi-Wan just about dropped her. Her head tossed again. "Not again! I swear I won't disobey you again, please don't! Master!"  
  
Anakin placed a hand on Tasha's shoulder over Obi-Wan's. The Force flowed between them, calming her and him as Anakin stepped back. "She'll sleep until we make the lab."  
  
Obi-Wan curled around her body protectively. "Please be alright, Pearl."  
  
  
  
Their trip upwards ended in the Chancellor's office. Anakin led the way from the area, Padmé walking directly behind him as Obi-Wan carried Tasha. Anakin allowed no one to stop them as they got to the main turbo lifts. He used the Force, though he was mentally exhausted, to call the lift quickly. Before they'd reached the ground level, Tasha's breathing had begun to hitch. "Don't die on me!" Obi-Wan commanded her as they reached the main floor.  
  
The doors opened to reveal security personnel. A voice from the back of the gathered crowd echoed across the hall. "That's them! They're the ones who killed the Supreme Chancellor!"  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, "Pearl needs help now!"  
  
Anakin spun out of the turbolift, his lightsaber blazing a brilliant trail of blue. "This is Jedi business, do not interfere."  
  
"I'm sorry, Jedi Skywalker, but you're under arrest for the death of the Supreme Chancellor."  
  
"What proof do you have to accuse us?"  
  
The man faltered. "I-"  
  
"None."  
  
The man swallowed hard as Anakin scanned the crowd. "You will let us pass."  
  
Carefully, slowly, the crowd parted.  
  
Obi-Wan paid almost no attention to what Anakin was doing. Pearl was starting to convulse, her breathing become more and more erratic. "We have to get there now, Anakin! She's slipping away!"  
  
As he watched, her chest rose and fell slowly, coming less frequently. Panicked, Obi-Wan raced through the parted crowd towards a waiting speeder. Anakin ran ahead, holding the crowd at bay, with Padmé close on his heels. She picked a speeder as Anakin continued to hold the crowd in thrall. His Force powers were manifesting, becoming more powerful even as he grew weaker. Obi-Wan felt a flash of fear for his friend, but it was quickly diminished by his concern for Tasha. She couldn't die. He wouldn't let her die!  
  
They piled into the small speeder, Obi-Wan holding Tasha carefully in his lap. He stroked her hair, closing his eyes to send her his strength through the Force. He could barely find her life signature, or that of the child within her. Even as he slipped into her system and boosted them both, anchoring them to him, he could feel them slipping away. NO! He put his forehead to hers as Anakin's aggressive driving cut them into the traffic and back towards the Temple. He couldn't lose her, not now. She wasn't allowed to die. By sheer force of will, he anchored her, holding the little life that was left in her body to his own, wrapping his around hers, and holding her. She wouldn't die; he wouldn't allow it.  
  
Anakin landed the speeder a few minutes later at the base of the Temple, close to the medical wing. He helped Padmé out of the speeder and then turned to Obi-Wan. His friend was still, his forehead close to Tasha's. Anakin reached out to shake the man but froze. He could feel what Obi-Wan was doing. He could feel the concentration involved, the drain on Obi-Wan's battered body and mind.   
  
"Padmé, go get the medics. And hurry, Tasha's fading fast."  
  
Padmé turned and raced away towards the medical wing. Anakin slumped against the side of the speeder, exhausted. He should help Obi-Wan, should try to help the man save his woman, but couldn't find the strength. He sank to the ground slowly, his eyes closing. Completely drained, he couldn't find the strength to stand. His head fell on his knees as he passed into unconsciousness. 


	32. Part 32

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 32  
  
  
  
Nothingness. She drifted in white, surrounded by warmth. White light encompassed her, beckoning, and she moved towards it. It promised freedom. Freedom from pain, from living; freedom from slavery. If she could have smiled, she would have. Moving cautiously towards the light, she felt a coldness invade her. The feeling of coming home slipped and she paused, uncertain if she wanted to go after all.  
  
What was waiting for her beyond that rift? What awaited her child if she went through it? Would her child ever know her father, the man her mother admitted, only to herself, that she loved beyond life? What would happen to him without her? Would he survive? She felt his presence, his determination and desolation. He was afraid she'd leave him, taking away the one change he had at a family, at true happiness. Would she be truly happy with him if she fought to stay? Would she be able to admit to him that he mattered to her as much as he did?  
  
The light beckoned, its pull growing stronger by the second, almost seeming to drag her towards it. She fought it, but her strength was waning. She was so tired. Tired of living a lie, or living for nothing beyond her next meal and the man she served. She didn't want to be a servant anymore. She moved towards the light again, quickly this time, stopping just out of its reach. His presence was growing fainter, less insisting. He wanted her to come back, to stay with him, to be with him and bond. Was she brave enough to face that? She had to be honest with herself. She wasn't. Almost apologetically, she turned towards the light...   
  
  
  
The ceiling was white. Blue eyes opened slowly as they adjusted to the glare. One thought intruded. Pearl. His eyes widened and he sat up abruptly.  
  
"Woah, easy there Master Kenobi, you're very weak."  
  
He turned wide eyes to the tech that'd spoken. "Where's Pearl?" His desperate tone took the woman by surprise.   
  
"Pardon me? Who is Pearl?"  
  
"The young blonde woman I was with, what happened to her?"  
  
Her face grew very still. "Tasha Jade, you mean?"  
  
He nodded, his throat tightening. The woman's face was expressionless and he couldn't feel anything from her in the Force. "No, please no. Tell me she's alright, please, I can't loose..." he trailed off, his head dropping to his chest as he couldn't speak. Where was his control? Did it matter?  
  
"She's in the bacta tank, Master Kenobi. She has been since she was brought in three days ago. The prognosis... isn't good."  
  
His head came up with a snap. "There's a possibility of her being alright?"  
  
The woman nodded. "There's a slim chance she'll live, but even if her body's healed... if her spirit doesn't want to, she may very well die."  
  
"She can't die, you can't let her die!"  
  
"It's out of our hands, Master Kenobi. The Jedi healers are with her now, but I'm afraid there is little they can do."  
  
"I have to see her."  
  
Her lips thinned. "You, Master Kenobi, are in no shape to see anyone. Jedi Skywalker and his wife were released yesterday, but Jedi Skywalker hasn't left the healer's side since they arrived. Your own Force powers, as I'm sure you've noticed, are either being dampened or blocked. You, sir, are under orders from the council to stay abed for the next two days!"  
  
"I can't do that! Please, she might die while I lie here doing nothing, I can't let her do that! I can't just let Pearl die!"  
  
The tech frowned at him. "Master Kenobi, you're showing a remarkable lack of control, a lot less than what I expect of a full fledged Jedi Knight."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't... I can't just lie here while she might be dying!"  
  
"You have no choice." The tech spun on her heel and closed the door.   
  
Obi-Wan stared at the closed portal and lowered himself to the bed again. He'd heard the lock click into place. Without his Jedi skills, he'd never be able to open it from the other side. He swallowed hard. Dampening, blocking, whatever they were doing to him, he had to get through to Pearl!  
  
Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan began to search within himself for his powers. Somehow, he had to help her find her way back.  
  
  
  
Padmé watched the Jedi healers as they pulled Tasha from the bacta tank. Her body was almost completely healed, only small pink spots on her back and front showing where the lightsaber had entered her body. Somehow, they'd managed to heal the lightsaber wounds. From what she understood, the blades were made to cauterize when cutting through flesh and bone, normally irreversible. With Anakin's help, her interneal wounds had been healed. If nothing else, she was proud of her husband for that.  
  
Tasha was laid out on one of the beds, bacta draining from her body before they washed the last remnants away. The Jedi Healers were surrounding the bed, their eyes closed, hands joined, as they used the Force to continue healing the body. Padmé had noticed a side effect of their healing in the way Tasha's lower belly had been expanding the last day. Whatever they were doing was causing the baby to grow at an accelerated rate.  
  
Padmé pulled one of the techs aside, "Can they save her?"  
  
The tech looked over at Tasha's still form before meeting her gaze. "I don't know, Lady Skywalker. Her body has been healed, even though we didn't think it could be done, but I'm afraid she's lost the will to live. We can't force her to live if she doesn't want to."  
  
Padmé's eyes narrowed. "Where's Jedi Kenobi? I'm sure if he were here he could help."  
  
"He's in isolation by order of the Jedi Council, Lady Skywalker. He's still very weak from his brush with death. His attempts to keep Ms. Jade alive almost cost him his own life."  
  
"I know that, I've heard that already, but if anyone can keep Tasha alive it's him! Don't you understand, he needs to be here. She needs him to be here!"  
  
The tech sighed. "I'm afraid that's impossible. We can't go against their orders and only one of the techs has access to him. He's to stay in seclusion until the effects of his immersion are gone."  
  
Padmé got to her feet, startling the tech. "You may not be able to go against the council, but I'm going to damn well try!"  
  
She stormed out of the sick room, careful not to disturb the healers, and left the medical wing. Her steps sure and steady, she made her way quickly towards the turbo lift that would take her to the council hall. Someone had a lot to answer for. She was waiting impatiently for the lift when the doors opened and Mace Windu stepped out, turning to face her immediately.  
  
"Master Windu. Just the person I was looking for."  
  
He didn't seem fazed by her sharp words, simply folded his hands and looked at her. "I know. Your mental outrage is quite clear, so instead of you coming to me, I came to you. How can I help?"  
  
"I want you to lift the restrictions on Obi-Wan. Tasha is dying, her child along with her, and I believe it is because she can't feel his presence through the Force. Whatever you're doing to keep him where he is, is affecting her! For her to recover, and her child to have a chance, Obi-Wan has to help bring her back."  
  
"Attachment is forbidden, Obi-Wan knows this. I'm sorry, my hands are tied."  
  
Her eyes blazed as she placed her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "The hell with your code! He loves her, doesn't that mean anything to you?! Doesn't the fact that you could lose someone so Force sensitive as Tasha bother you?"  
  
Mace was quiet for a moment. "Calm yourself, Lady Skywalker. Has he said as much?"  
  
Padmé didn't so much as flinch. "I will not calm down while you and your blasted council do nothing to save the woman who saved his life! She saved Anakin's life and helped kill Palpatine! Yes, to answer your question, he has said as much. How could he not love her when he was desperate to save her, not only from the darkside but from herself? She's carrying his child, for Force's sake! A Force Sensitive child that could help revive the Jedi! Surely that means something to you?"  
  
He held up his hand, slowly her angry words and smiled faintly. "You are a harsh negotiator, Lady Skywalker. I look forward to the day when you can I must match wits again. To answer your question, we are not without compassion. I will do as you ask and lift his restrictions, but only for the child's sake. She has grown much over the last 3 days, and we hope to save her. Tasha Jade's fate would be her own to decide if not for the child."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what exactly it is you're sworn to protect, Master Windu, when you won't even help save the life of a woman who helped bring around the destruction of your greatest foe. Thank you for your help." She turned on her heel and walked away. Hopefully her actions hadn't come too late. 


	33. Part 33

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 33  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stepped into the sick room, a feeling of dread in his heart. Tasha's body was stiff, lifeless, as she lay on the table. His restrictions had been lifted not two hours after his complaint, and he'd yet to find out why. Swallowing hard, he moved to her side, marveling at the swell of her stomach. Whatever the Healers were doing it must be beneficial for his daughter.  
  
He walked through the circle, not stopping with them, but moving directly to her bedside. He could feel her life force now, the Force having been restored to him completely. A part of him felt bruised, battered, yet he couldn't give up yet. Tasha couldn't die. Yet, looking at her, he knew she could die, that she was very close to it. Ignoring the others in the room, he gathered Tasha in his arms and place a gentle kiss on her lips. Tears glittered in his eyes as he felt her life continue to slip away. *Don't go, please Tasha. I need you.*  
  
He wasn't sure if she heard his silent plea as he reached into the Force and reached for her life. She was fading, but not for lack of trying. She was trying to hold on, to come back, but something was blocking her way. Obi-Wan felt his way to her blocked, an invisible Force wall that wouldn't allow him access. He searched for the source, a cold fear washing over him when he realized where it was coming from. The Force Healers. Outrage and shock coursed through him. They were trying to make her die! Why? Wasn't all life sacred to the Jedi? He knew he wasn't strong enough to face them, to beat them and break the Force block. He needed help.  
  
Even as he watched, Anakin's presence curled around his own, lending strength and vitality. Obi-Wan's anger swelled, but Anakin's presence slowed it, lending him focus. Together they used their will to attack the Force wall, Anakin's powers seeming to grow and slam through the invisible barrier without effort as Obi-Wan reached solely for Tasha's presence.  
  
Her energy fed off Anakin's, off his own, building, strengthening until...  
  
Obi-Wan cried out as lights exploded behind his eyes, throwing him back into his body. Around him the Healers and Anakin were pushed back into their own bodies, staggering under the power of the merging. Obi-Wan's eyes cleared as the audible sound of a lightsaber igniting hit his ears. Anakin's back was the first thing he saw. Blazing brilliantly in front of him was his blue saber.  
  
"Out, every single one of you. Now."  
  
The Healers were still dazed, barely conscious, but Anakin's low command, backed by a Force compulsion, had them stumbling out of the room as fast as they could move. Anakin moved to the door as Padmé appeared, allowing only her entrance before locking the door and blocking it with his body. His lightsaber switched off as he looked at Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down at Pearl, gently stroking her hair. "Open your eyes, Pearl. Please. Tell me you're alright."  
  
Her eyelids fluttered before slowly opening. "Stubborn," she whispered, her voice hoarse.   
  
His smile was slow, tremulous as tears flooded his eyes. He hugged her tightly, burying his face in the curve of her shoulder. "Tasha, oh Tasha, I thought I'd lost you."  
  
Her arms slowly came up around his shoulders, hugging him back. "Not by choice, Obi-Wan, never by choice."  
  
Anakin pulled Padmé to him as the two embraced, hugging his wife. After a few minutes he cleared his throat. "I hate to break this up now that you're back, Tasha. I'm glad to see you're alright. I, however, have some pretty serious questions to ask the council." His eyes hardened dangerously. "I, for one, want to know why they want you dead."  
  
Tasha pulled away from Obi-Wan, who was reluctant to let her go. "I think I can answer that. It's the same reason why I didn't kill you."  
  
Padmé's hand convulsed about Anakin's. "I thought you had. How did he resist the effects of your lightsaber?"  
  
Tasha's smile was wan as Obi-Wan positioned the bed so she could sit and talk. "He didn't. Anakin will probably attest to the fact that it hurt like hell when I stabbed him. Is my lightsaber around here, Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I've got it," Anakin pulled it out of a fold in his cloak, passing it to her.   
  
Tasha motioned for Obi-Wan to step back and ignited it. "Obi-Wan, hold your hand in front of me please."  
  
He did as asked, trusting her completely. Padmé felt a sliver of trepidation as Tasha line the blade up with Obi-Wan's hand. "Watch closely, Skywalker."  
  
Tasha pushed the blade towards Obi-Wan's hand, but it shrank back from his flesh before contacting it until, a half inch from his palm, it disappeared into the hilt. Tasha slowly pulled the hilt back and the blade reappeared, sliding slowly out of the base. She switched it off and it blinked out. "I have a special switch on my blade that allows me to use it like a retractable knife but keep the sound. I did stab Skywalker, and I'm sorry I had to, but without any of you knowing what I had in mind, I had to make it look real."  
  
Anakin nodded. "Her blade only went into my back about a quarter inch, but damn did it sting! I'm sorry I went along with her, Angel, but Tasha made a mind link when she put her hand to my throat to check my pulse. She masked my life signs so I'd appear dead to anyone looking. She told me that if I wanted to kill Palpatine I'd have to trust her." He looked back at Tasha, his smile rueful, "I admit I didn't want to but, when you spared my life and gave me the opportunity to strike at him with impunity, I had to."  
  
Padmé wrapped her arms around his waist, "But why would the council try and make sure she died?"  
  
"Because I'm too dangerous."  
  
All eyes swung to Tasha. Obi-Wan's blazed fury for a heartbeat before he controlled it. "Too dangerous?"  
  
She nodded. "Think about it. I can cloak myself completely. Not just my Force signature, but my life force too. I can make it seem like there is nothing but air where I'm standing. I can essentially cloak myself from any and all Jedi, including the council. I make the perfect Jedi assassin."  
  
"That's ridiculous, why would you hunt Jedi?"  
  
She met Obi-Wan's gaze squarely. "It's what I did for my last Master, Obi-Wan. It's what I did for Palpatine. I served him unconditionally, killing those he tagged and hunting down those who double-crossed him. Skywalker was my only rival in that respect, but he never did have my abilities."  
  
Anakin shook his head. "I still don't think that's all there is to it, Tasha. I want answers from the council itself. I want to know why Master Yoda and Master Windu would condone this, even if you did hunt Jedi, you don't deserve to die!"  
  
She grimaced, her eyes falling on her round stomach. "And I'd like an answer about this! What the hell did they do to my baby?"  
  
"Our baby."  
  
She rolled her eyes, looking at Obi-Wan out of the corner of one, "What makes you think I'll allow you to be a part of our lives now?"  
  
"Because I won't give you a choice."  
  
She laughed softly, surprising everyone by reaching up to grab the front of his tunic and kissing him fiercely. Padmé whistled. "Does this mean you don't want to leave him?"  
  
Tasha looked at the other woman, "No, I don't want to leave him. I came back for him, I would die for him."  
  
Padmé smiled.  
  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, "Well, if you two are done necking, I want some answers. That is, if Tasha is up to the trip so soon after recovery?"  
  
Tasha grimaced as she pushed herself off the bed, swinging her feet over the edge. She waved Obi-Wan's help away. "I'm not an invalid, I just beat death. Go, open the door and help Skywalker keep those crazy healers away from me. I want nothing more than to cut them down, but I won't. I promised myself once the Sith was dead I'd curb my darkside tendencies."  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin made sure the hallways was clear before Padmé and Tasha left the sick room. Tasha held the wall for support, but with every step she seemed to gain strength. By the end of the hallway she was walking on her own two feet, her face set. Whatever she was feeling was hidden behind a mask of indifference.  
  
Anakin glanced back only once as they approached the turbo lifts. Whatever the council had intended by trying to kill Tasha, he had a feeling she knew what it was. She wasn't telling them everything. 


	34. Part 34

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 34  
  
  
  
Anakin stopped outside the council hall and waited politely for the doors to open of their own accord. The two Masters inside knew there were there; there was no point in announcing themselves.  
  
The doors opened slowly, revealing the two leading members of the council, the rest of the seats empty. Anakin wasn't surprised in the least; none of the other council members were on Coruscant at the moment and would continue to be absent for the next few years. Fixing all of the damage Palpatine had caused would take a long time.  
  
"Jedi Skywalker. A question you have, yes?"  
  
Anakin waited until the four of them were facing Master Yoda and Master Windu, united against their meddling. "Yes, Master, I do. Several, in fact."  
  
"Start with the first one, Anakin, and we'll see what we can do."  
  
He flicked barely a glance at Mace, his eyes firmly on Yoda. "Why were the Healers trying to kill Tasha?"  
  
Yoda and Mace exchanged glances before they both looked at the woman in question.  
  
Tasha, at the back of the four, shook her head minutely. Obi-Wan turned to look at her, a question plain in his eyes.  
  
"Tell them, you can. Punish you, we cannot."  
  
Tasha took a deep breath, drawing all eyes in the room. "The reason they want me dead is what I told you. I'm a Jedi assassin. What I didn't tell you is that I've been working for the Jedi Council, Master Windu and Master Yoda in particular, the whole time."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "But, you were working for Palpatine, you were his apprentice!"  
  
Tasha smiled sadly at him, feeling his hurt through the Force. "No, Obi-Wan. I was asked by the council, when you brought me here, if I would be able to work secretly for them. What you and Skywalker didn't know was that I was already trained to hunt Jedi by my former Master. It's where I learned all of my skills."  
  
"Then... why the charade? Why not just tell us what was going on?"  
  
"Would you have reacted as you did, Obi-Wan?"  
  
He was silent. He knew if he'd known in advance he would have treated her differently. He swallowed hard. "No. Is that why Rykezzk tried to kill you?"  
  
She nodded. "He caught me as I was coming out of the temple, after I'd just finished meeting with Master Yoda to give my monthly report. He almost got the better of me because I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"But, then why did you continue after that?"  
  
"I was in too deep. Palpatine trusted me implicitly and after two years of solidifying my position with him, I couldn't just drop it and walk away. I'd been given a mission to find and destroy the Sith lord. Could you have walked away at that point?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"But why seduce Obi-Wan?" Padmé's question was confused. "I don't get where that fits in."  
  
Tasha took a deep breath. "That was an order made to me by Palpatine. One Master Yoda didn't want me to follow through with. You see, Palpatine's idea was to corrupt the incorruptible Jedi. You, Obi-Wan. You're the epitome of what a Jedi should be, or you were until I somehow managed to get under your skin. I broke from the Council after that, trying to come to terms with what I'd done. That was when I learned Palpatine's plan. He wanted to kill Skywalker, but keep you as stud."  
  
"I can't say I enjoy being thought of as that."  
  
Tasha's smile was faint. "I don't see why. Anyway, to make a long story short, I was given several sets of orders by the Jedi council that were not in the interest of keeping the peace, or maintaining order. By their direction I have assassinated many people, Jedi and non-Jedi alike. Mostly Jedi with Sith tendencies that leave the Temple before they're fully trained. I try to bring them back to the Temple. If that doesn't work, I'm to kill them. They're too dangerous to leave running loose. I've taken out senators that demand Jedi be extinguished from the galaxy, or exposed completely to the public eye. I've wiped memories, altered them, even planted new ones. This council is a hypocritical system, and only I knew that beyond their circle. To have me gone was in their best interest."  
  
Anakin turned his gaze to Master Yoda. "Is what she says true, Master?"  
  
Yoda was quiet for several moments. "To admit it, shames me it does. Yes. True it is."  
  
"How could you?" Padmé's soft reprimand echoed in the room.  
  
Mace sat up. "We do what we must to protect our order, milady. We uphold the Peace and order in the galaxy any way we must, even if it means one must die for the greater good."  
  
"You're no better than Palpatine!"  
  
"Wrong you are, Lady Skywalker. Desire domination, we do not. Peace. Order. Our only desires are they."  
  
"But you're killing innocent people, altering them fundamentally. How can you live with yourself?"  
  
"You would rather we allow a war to break out?" Mace demanded. "Jedi versus non-Jedi? You would see your husband slaughtered for having access to powers most people aren't even aware they possess? We do what we must, Lady Skywalker, just as you did when Naboo was invaded."  
  
That stung. She bit back a sharp retort and took a steadying breath. "Master Windu, what happens now?"  
  
He looked at the four of them before nodding to Yoda.  
  
Yoda pushed himself up on his chair, carefully looking at each one. "Finished it is. Your price you will name."  
  
Anakin blinked. "Blackmail?"  
  
Mace smiled. "A reward, Anakin. The four of you have defeated the Sith lord at cost that was almost too great. You've broken a cycle the council had to protect because of its agent. She's been exposed. I'd say you're all deserving of a reward. Name your price. If it's within our power to grant, it will be yours."  
  
Obi-Wan touched Anakin on the shoulder as Anakin grasped his wife's hand. Tasha placed a hand in Obi-Wan's before touching Padmé's shoulder. Telepathically, their Force senses strong enough to allow Padmé to speak, they discussed the situation. Finally they separated and Tasha stepped forward.  
  
"Decided have you?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Mace seemed to brace himself. "Name your price."  
  
And she did. 


	35. Part 35

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, all the characters (Except for Tasha) are property of Lucasfilm etc etc.  
  
  
Hide Your Love Away  
Chapter 35  
  
  
  
*One month later*  
  
Tasha Jade cradled the new baby in her arms as she looked out the window of the Space ship. So much had changed in the month since they'd made their demands from the council.  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin had been granted their Master status, not just the honorary title from teaching a padawan. Padmé had asked for, and received, a large ship, big enough to house not only their two small families, but any children who'd wanted to come with them. Tasha was a recognized Jedi Knight, heading towards her Mastery, having been granted the permission to create a mobile Jedi academy. The large ship Padmé had asked for suited the purpose excellently. Able to house 30 people along with a small crew compliment of 6, it was perfect for their uses. As it stood, there were 2 other Knights on board with 4 children. Not a bad beginning for their small school. They were, however, on their way to fulfill the last of their requests from the Council.   
  
Tasha rose from the chair in her personal quarters, carrying the child carefully as she stepped into the hallway. Making her way to the cockpit, she stopped in the doorway. The baby began to fuss and she soothed her with a thought.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to look at her as Anakin checked the display for their exit vector. Padmé was sleeping, having done the flying with Tasha through most of the night. "Up already? Is Mara fussing?"  
  
Tasha walked over to him and gently placed the baby in his arms. "She just wants her daddy."  
  
Obi-Wan's expression grew tender as he looked down at the baby. "Hello, little one."  
  
Mara gurgled, one tiny hand reaching up to grasp a strand of his red hair. She smiled at him and he laughed softly. "You're just as beautiful as your mother, did you know that Mara Jade?"  
  
Tasha sank down into a chair across the way, leaning her head back. She was exhausted. After being on duty for most of the night and looking after Mara, she was almost drained. She took a couple of minutes to replenish herself with the Force as Obi-Wan admired his daughter. When she finally opened her eyes, he was watching her, the baby gumming a few strands of his hair in one tiny fist.  
  
"What?"  
  
He shrugged. "Thank you for this miracle. I still don't see why you won't marry me."  
  
She laughed softly, glancing at Anakin who looked absorbed in his flying. She wasn't fooled though; he could hear everything. "I told you why. I'm just not ready for that commitment yet. I will, however, stay to teach at the academy and give you the chance to change my mind."  
  
He reached up to cup her cheek. "I intend to. How much time do we have, Anakin?"  
  
"Two minutes until we're back in real space."  
  
Tasha stood, only to be swept into a hug by Obi-Wan. "One day, Jedi lady, you'll tell me you love me."  
  
She chuckled, "In your dreams, Kenobi."  
  
"All the time. You look tired, Pearl, why don't you get some sleep, I can manage Mara for awhile."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
He nodded, pulling her down to his level and gently placing a kiss on her lips. "Honest. Sleep, we'll be fine." He looked down at the squirming child. "Won't we pet?"  
  
Mara laughed, waving her arms contentedly.  
  
Tasha moved away, a soft smile on her lips as she looked at the baby. "Wake me if you need me."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded as she disappeared before turning back to the console, bouncing Mara gently on his lap.   
  
Anakin spared him a glance. "I still don't see why she wouldn't marry you. I mean, heck, you did father her baby."  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged. "I'm happy for the moment, Anakin. I admit I wish she had accepted my proposal, but she's not ready for it yet. I'm afraid she feels she needs to make amends for all the pain she put me through. She doesn't realize that I don't hold it against her. It's her own pride, that's all."  
  
Anakin chuckled. "I'll take your word for it. Coming out of hyperspace in 3... 2... 1..." he pulled the levers back and the starlines faded. Below them, stretched out in all it's splendor, was Tatooine. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, his smile roguish. "Well, I know Tasha needs her sleep, so how about we all pack it in for the next few hours and head to the surface after that?"  
  
"You're sure you can wait? You've been talking about nothing else but seeing the twins since Mara was born." Obi-Wan hugged his daughter gently. "I can see why, too."  
  
Anakin nodded, setting the ship into an orbit above the Lars family's homestead, before unbuckling his crash webbing. "I can wait another eight hours. Go sleep with your woman, Obi-Wan, keep her company. I'm going to find my wife and curl up with her."  
  
"You're such a sap."  
  
Anakin shrugged, chuckling. "At least I know it." He winked at the other man before disappearing from the cockpit.   
  
Mara gurgled, grabbing his hair and gently tugging. Obi-Wan untangled her fist from his hair and stood, carrying her gently. He walked through the corridors of the ship, catching Tasha just as she was about to slip into her room.   
  
"Pearl."  
  
She stopped, turning to look at him. "You can't handle her after all?"  
  
He shook his head, flowing her into her room and gently placing Mara in her crib before turning to face her. "I can handle her, it's you that's got me tied in knots."  
  
She turned to face him as she carefully sent Mara into a Force induced sleep. She didn't need to hear her parents fighting... or anything else. "How am I doing that? It's been a month since we've had a chance to be alone."  
  
He grimaced, stepping towards her, "That's part of the problem. You see, I have this problem that no one else can remedy but you."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, backing a step away from him only to run into the wall. "Oh?"  
  
He nodded, pinning her against it as he stepped forward again. "Yeah. I can't seem to keep my hands to myself."  
  
She shivered, her gaze never leaving his as his arms slid to bracket her body, his forearms resting on either side of her. She stared at him, licking her lips. "Obi-Wan, we can't..."  
  
"I want a kiss, Pearl. A simple, little kiss. Is that too much to ask? You're killing me."  
  
She swallowed hard. "Nothing is simple with you, Jedi."  
  
He leaned in closer, his head coming down to stop a whisper away from hers. "That's your fault. You drive me to distraction, woman. What do you think I should do about it?"  
  
Her hands crept up to grasp the front of his tunic. "Kiss me, Jedi, try and change-"  
  
His lips covered hers, cutting off the rest of her sentence. She allowed him to, her hands creeping up around his neck and sliding into his hair. Obi-Wan kissed her soundly before dragging his mouth from hers and hiding his face in the curve of her neck. "That was a bad idea."  
  
She stiffened, "What?"  
  
"I want nothing more than to throw you down on that bed right now."  
  
She choked before laughing softly. "Oh. That's not wise for another week, you know that."  
  
"Doesn't stop me from wanting to do it."  
  
She pushed him away before slipping out from under his arms. "I'm going to take a nap. Think you can behave yourself if I ask you to curl up with me?"  
  
He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out before pushing away from the wall. "I think so. We head to the farm in eight hours."  
  
She crawled onto the bed in the corner of the room, kicking off her shoes and waited only until he'd shed his robe and boots before pulling him down with her. Curling up in his arms, she laid her head on his shoulder. Obi-Wan echoed her contented sigh and closed his eyes. Eight hours wasn't much, but it certainly felt like heaven.  
  
  
Padmé stepped out of the transport, her feet barely hitting the sand before she was running towards the homestead. Anakin, an eager expression on his face, ran after her, catching up just as Beru stepped out of the entryway.  
  
A smile on her face, the homey woman caught Padmé in a hug before turning to Anakin and hugging him too. "You're back! Did you manage to talk some sense into the Chancellor?"  
  
"He's dead," Padmé told her, "But we'll wait until Obi-Wan and Tasha join us, this is a long story."  
  
Beru wisely held her tongue, clasping her hands in front of her as the transport's engines shut down. She was eager to know what had happened, but wise enough to know when to have patience. Her eyes widened with surprise when Obi-Wan and Tasha, dressed in their Jedi robes and carrying a small baby, descended the ramp. They walked towards the small group and stopped.   
  
Beru smiled as Anakin made the introductions, shaking each of their hands and marveling over the small baby. "I'm not used to having such distinguished guests."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Mrs. Lars-"  
  
"Please, call me Beru."  
  
He inclined his head. "As you wish. I feel obligated to inform you that Anakin and Padmé are like family. And so, to an extent, so are you. We're simply here to offer you something."  
  
She frowned, holding up one hand to stop him. "Before we get down to business I'm sure you'd all be more comfortable inside. And I'm sure this little Angel needs to get out of the heat."  
  
Mara gurgled as Beru gently stroked her cheek, her cherub-like face splitting in a smile.  
  
Anakin tucked his hand under Padmé's elbow. "If it's not too much to ask Beru, Padmé and I would like to see our children."  
  
"Oh! Of course, how awful of my not to bring them out to greet you." She led the way into the house, settling Obi-Wan and Tasha at the main table before leading Anakin and Padmé to the room they'd shared when they'd last been there. Opening the door slowly, she stepped aside and allowed them to enter.   
  
Padmé went in first, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her two babies, larger than they'd been three months ago, resting on a blanket in the middle of the bed. She stepped to them and scooped them into her arms, hugging them together. Tears gathered in her eyes as she inhaled their clean, pure scent. They gurgled delightedly, small, chubby arms holding onto her with surprising strength.  
  
Anakin stepped next to her, taking Luke from her arms as she cradled Leia against her chest. Tears trailed down her cheeks, tears of joy at being reunited with her children. Anakin felt the burn behind his eyes but didn't allow it to go further as he hugged his son. He wrapped an arm around Padmé's shoulders and pulled her close so the twins were hugged between them. He could feel their joy, their love, and stretched through the Force to allow Padmé to feel their joy. She sobbed once, kissing each of their foreheads. "We're finally home."  
  
Anakin nodded, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. His contented silence spoke louder than words.  
  
  
  
Beru was talking with Obi-Wan and Tasha when the couple emerged, each holding one of their children. Beru was trying to keep her stoic expression, but tears glittered in the depths of her eyes.   
  
Anakin sat, Padmé next to him, as Beru took the seat at the head of the table. "I'm-" her voice was choked but she tried again, clearing it. "I'm sorry Owen isn't here. He's out on the south range until later tonight."  
  
Tasha reached out unexpectedly. "We're not here to see Owen, but I'll be glad to finally meet the man who's helped to take care of the Skywalker children."  
  
Beru wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I... they've been such a delight to have and..."  
  
Anakin nodded to Padmé. "Angel, it was your idea, would you like to have the honors?"  
  
Padmé smiled at him before looking at Beru. "Beru, I know your fondest wish is to be a mother. Would you allow us to grant it?"  
  
She blinked. "Pardon? I don't see how, you know I'm barren. I didn't think you'd be cruel, Padmé, not after everything that's happened!"  
  
"I'm not saying it to be cruel," Padmé's voice was filled with compassion. "We've been given the means to give you a child. A child from your own body. Owen's child."  
  
Beru sat, stunned, at the table. "How?"  
  
Anakin looked at Tasha and Obi-Wan before looking back to Beru. "The three of us combined have the power to fix whatever problem your system has, which will enable you to have children. It's our way of saying thank you, if you'll let us."  
  
Her face was white, shocked. "You... you have the power to do this?"  
  
Tasha passed Mara to Obi-Wan before grasping the young woman's hands in her own, drawing her complete attention. "We'll be channeling the power of two other Jedi Masters along with our own. Four Masters and me, as a focus since I'm female, can help you if you'll let us. I have my baby, and would do anything for her. She's my pride and joy and I never wanted to be a mother. You, Beru, from everything I have seen thus far and been told, deserve a child of your own to love. Will you let us help you achieve your dream?"  
  
Beru's tears spilled down her cheeks. "Why? Why would you do this for me?"  
  
"Because you opened your heart and your home to us and our children," Padmé's words were soft. "You've given so much and expected nothing. You were willing to be a mother to my children if something happened to me, and even for a short time, you've loved them as your own. I can tell; Luke and Leia aren't going to want to leave. If we can somehow give you the happiness you've helped bring us, we want you to have it."  
  
"I'll have to talk to Owen."  
  
"Talk to me about what?"  
  
Beru spun at the sound of Owen's voice. His expression had been quizzical, but quickly changed to concern when he saw her face. "Beru? Are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, unable to speak. Owen's gaze went to his step-brother and his face darkened. "If you've done anything to hurt her, I swear, Jedi or not, I will string up-"  
  
"Owen."  
  
He looked at his wife, stepping to her and placing his hands on her shoulders as she cut him off. "What's wrong?"  
  
She glanced at Padmé and Anakin. "They've offered us the chance at having a child. That's why I'm crying."  
  
Owen looked as if he'd been punched in the gut. "What?"  
  
Beru laughed, her eyes sparkling, "That's what I said. I guess they can use the Force to heal me, to make me whole."  
  
Owen eyes went to his step-brother in shock. "You can do that?"  
  
"Not by myself no, but Obi-Wan and Tasha, along with two other Jedi Masters, can make it a reality."  
  
Owen still looked skeptical, but Anakin's eyes were wide with pride, determination and honesty. He truly believed he could make it happen. He turned to his wife, barely nodding at the guests he just realized were sitting at his table. "This choice is yours, Beru, I can't make it for you. Whatever you decide, I'll support you."  
  
She reached out and wrapped her arms about his waist. "Thank you, Owen."  
  
Anakin waited while Beru thought it over. Finally, turning back to the table, Owen's hands on her shoulders, she nodded. "I want nothing more than to be a mother. To give Owen a son or daughter. If you can really make this happen, Anakin, I would be forever in your debt."  
  
Anakin reached over and grasped her hands in his. "No. This will clean the slate. Padmé and I can never thank you enough for protecting our children, but this is a way to start."  
  
Her eyes shining she squeezed his hands. The sound of babies gurgling contentedly filled the room as her eyes spoke louder than words. The Skywalkers, Tasha and Obi-Wan had granted her the one thing she'd never hoped to have. Children.  
  
Fin.  
  
  
Author's Note: And that's it for my latest SW installment! Let me know what you guys think! Good, bad? I've got an idea for a sequel that deals with the Luke/Mara relationship, or perhaps a fic on Tasha's past and how Obi-Wan and Anakin 'rescued' her. any and all feedback is welcome! 


End file.
